Action ou vérité ?
by Everdeen1985
Summary: Un simple vol New-York/Los Angeles, Castle, Beckett, un soupçon de déjà vu ? Oui peut-être, sauf que ce vol là ne va pas se dérouler exactement comme prévu...If only ?
1. Chapter 1

**Petite coproduction Avec "Myrtillez". Bonne lecture à vous :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

La voûte céleste s'étendait en paillettes sous ses yeux. Le jour se levait et le ciel arborait des couleurs surréalistes, nuances d'orangés et de rosés entremêlés dans des soupçons de violet.

De l'arrière de l'appareil semblaient filtrer de longues nuées blanches irrégulières et imparfaites, marquant de leur emprunte la trajectoire suivie par la fine carlingue.

Tel un petit poucet, l'avion laissait donc une trace de son passage. Pour un court instant du moins. Probablement que quelques milliers de mètres plus bas, quelqu'un levait la tête et, apercevant la longue trainée nuageuse se disait « Quelqu'un pense à moi ».

Elle détacha son regard du hublot et reporta son attention en direction de l'écrivain, endormi à côté d'elle. Il y avait comme du déjà vu dans l'air songea-t-elle, repensant à un trajet un peu similaire, effectué en sa compagnie quelques mois plus tôt.

Elle sourit doucement à cette évocation (ou bien était-ce devant la moue légèrement baveuse de son « collègue » ?), puis, rattrapée par la réalité de cette situation fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter une telle proposition ?

Elle secoua la tête et accola à son tour son visage contre le dossier du siège, de profil.

Mécaniquement, elle revécut en pensée le moment qui quelques jours plus tôt avait mené à ce vol.

Elle se revoyait encore parfaitement, accoudée contre son bureau, détaillant son tableau blanc préféré, désespérément vide de meurtre, lorsque l'écrivain avait débarqué à ses côtés, tenant dans sa main une enveloppe et arborant un sourire de gamin enjoué.

Il avait secoué cette dernière devant elle, jouant des sourcils pour se donner un air faussement mystérieux.

-Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai reçu par la poste ce matin.

-Ils se sont enfin décidés à vous accorder votre bac ? L'avait gentiment taquiné la jeune femme.

L'écrivain avait froncé les sourcils, faisant mine de bouder, mais bien vite l'envie de partager la nouvelle avait reprit le dessus.

-Non, c'est une lettre de quelqu'un que nous n'avons pas vu depuis un petit moment. Je vous laisse essayer de deviner de qui il s'agit.

-Mmh..., avait fait la jeune femme en se mordant la lèvre songeuse, il va falloir m'en dire un peu plus Castle. Je suis très mauvaise en devinettes.

L'écrivain avait réfléchit un court instant, avant de proposer son premier indice :

-Aloors...C'est quelqu'un qui a un don de mimétisme plutôt poussé. Qui fait ça très bien disons !

La jeune lieutenant avait haussé les sourcils. Elle n'était pas vraiment plus avancée.

- C'est une femme, avait-il cru bon de préciser. Une femme de caractère !

Beckett avait secoué la tête de droite à gauche. Non, vraiment, elle ne saisissait pas du tout à qui l'écrivain faisait allusion.

Il avait finit par hausser les épaules, et avait confié un peu frustré :

-Bon...j'ai bien un autre indice, mais c'est trop facile, vous allez deviner immédiatement.

-N'est-ce pas le but final Castle ? Avait soulevé la jeune femme. Que je finisse par savoir qui est cette femme et que nous retournions tous deux à des activités un peu plus « professionnelles » ?

Il avait haussé les épaules, grommelant un vague « certes », avant de se saisir d'un crayon bic sur le bureau de la jeune femme, de faire mine d'étaler quelque chose sur ce dernier, et de sniffer l'intégralité de la chose invisible avec le crayon.

- Castle, pourquoi est-ce que vous vous droguez sur mon...Oh...je crois que j'ai compris...Vous faites allusion à Nathalie Rhodes ?

L'écrivain avait levé le pouce en signe de victoire.

-Pfiu...J'ai cru qu'on n'allait jamais y arriver !

-En même temps on pouvait difficilement faire plus flou que vos premiers indices, avait noté la jeune femme taquine.

- Comme vous l'avez dit vous même, vous êtes juste très mauvaise en devinettes, avait rétorqué l'écrivain, un soupçon vexé.

Un silence éloquent avait habité l'espace pendant un instant.

-Mais, elle n'est plus en cure de désintoxication ? S'était alors surprise Beckett, ignorant le léger affront et reportant la discussion sur le sujet qui les préoccupait.

-Eh bien apparemment non, elle serait sortie la semaine dernière, et il semblerait qu'elle ait besoin de nous, enfin plus particulièrement, de vous. De vos lumières.

La jeune femme avait haussé un sourcil.

-De mes lumières ?

Il avait hoché la tête.

-Il y a dans cette enveloppe une invitation toute particulière à votre intention. Elle voudrait que vous veniez passer quelques jours sur le tournage de Heat Wave. Depuis son léger accroc de parcours elle a la sensation d'avoir perdu « la flamme » qui habite le personnage de Nikki, elle voudrait que vous l'aidiez à la retrouver. Que vous lui expliquiez comment, dans les moments de doute vous vous recentrez sur votre carrière et vous allez de l'avant.

Beckett avait secoué la tête.

-Je suis sincèrement désolée d'apprendre qu'elle a perdu « la flamme », et son invitation me touche. Mais il est hors de question que je me rende à Los Angeles. Nous avons du travail ici !

Castle avait jeté un regard au tableau blanc, puis à la jeune femme, puis au tableau blanc à nouveau.

-Il n'y a rien pour l'instant, mais ça va bien finir par venir ! Avait insisté Beckett avec un semblant de conviction dans la voix.

-Regardez-vous, avait murmuré l'écrivain, vous en êtes presque à espérer qu'un meurtre ou une affaire sordide ne vienne vous sauver de toute inactivité. Pourtant je pense que ça vous ferait du bien de prendre quelques jours de repos, un peu de recul après les événements des dernières semaines.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler Castle, avait rétorqué la jeune femme.

En réalité, elle savait très bien à quoi il faisait allusion. En moins de 6 mois la jeune femme s'était fait tirer dessus, avait souffert de symptômes post-traumatiques suite à cette agression, s'était fait kidnapper, avait du sortir l'écrivain et sa mère des griffes de faux-docteurs braqueurs de banque. Cela représentait tout de même une bonne moyenne « d'événements » dans un si court laps de temps.

-Quand êtes-vous partie en vacances pour la dernière fois Kate ? Avait poursuivi l'écrivain. Quand vous êtes-vous totalement déconnectée de votre job pour quelques jours, sans penser aux conséquences, sans vous inquiéter des enquêtes en cours ?

Un court silence avait suivi cette interrogation.

-Je...Cet été ! Avait enfin rétorqué la jeune femme, fière d'avoir une date aussi proche à proposer en retour.

-Je parle de vraies vacances, pas d'une convalescence après blessure par balle...

Elle avait baissé la tête, ne sachant que répondre. En réalité elle était bien incapable de se souvenir de la date de ses dernières vacances. En avait-elle réellement prit un jour ? Sans qu'elles ne soient imposées par un pépin de santé ou par des conditions météorologiques extrêmes ?

-Vous voyez, avait poursuivi l'écrivain devant son mutisme, alors prenez cette invitation comme une opportunité. Comme l'occasion de changer un peu d'air, de vous sortir certaines choses de l'esprit. Et puis vous vous étiez bien entendue avec Nathalie, non ?

Elle lui avait jeté un regard semi-convaincu.

-Sur la fin...avait-il cru bon de préciser.

Kate avait longuement hésité. Il y avait quelque chose de tentant dans la proposition de Nathalie, mais une part d'elle, obnubilée par son job, avait du mal à accepter l'idée de lâcher prise, même pour un court laps de temps.

Elle repensait aux mots de son thérapeute lors de leur toute dernière séance :

« Kate, vous ne cessez de me répéter que vous désirez aller de l'avant, ne plus vous laisser guider par votre passé. Mais est-ce que vous avez seulement songé à laisser un peu de côté votre présent et tout ce qu'il implique pendant un petit moment ? Histoire d'appréhender l'avenir avec l'esprit un peu plus clair. De savoir ce que vous voulez vraiment ? Vous devriez peut être prendre des vacances ».

Ses paroles résonnaient soudain étrangement au moment où l'écrivain se présentait au poste avec une telle proposition. Elle le soupçonna même d'être de mèche avec lui. Mais étant donné qu'il ignorait tout de ces séances, cela semblait tout de même difficilement concevable.

Elle avait prit une profonde inspiration, avant de concéder à mi-voix :

-Je vais y penser Castle.

Ce dernier avait déjà un poing serré en guise de mini signe de victoire.

-Oh, et elle a précisé que vous pouviez venir avec le génie qui a crée Nikki, avait-il ajouté au passage, arquant un sourcil et affichant un large sourire, exempt de toute modestie.

Elle aurait dû refuser, insister pour continuer à contempler ce tableau blanc en espérant qu'il se passe quelque chose. Partir plusieurs jours avec l'écrivain avait un côté soudain trop « officiel », et puis cette omniprésence « hors cadre professionnel » n'allait-elle pas les obliger à aborder certains sujets qu'elle préférait pour l'instant éviter encore un peu ?

Elle n'aurait pas su déterminer ce qui finalement l'avait convaincue d'accepter. Et, assise dans cet avion, elle s'interrogeait toujours à ce sujet.

Le fait est qu'elle se retrouvait bel et bien, à peine cinq petits jours plus tard, à bord de ce jet privé que l'écrivain avait fait affréter spécialement pour eux.

Il semblait y avoir ses habitudes à en juger par l'accolade amicale échangée avec le pilote lorsqu'ils étaient monté à bord, et sa remarque sur l'hôtesse qui n'était pas une des « hôtesses habituelles ».

-Il vous arrive souvent de voyager en « jet privé » ? S'était-elle interrogée alors qu'ils s'installaient à leur place.

-Vous savez, les vols commerciaux c'est tellement surfait, avait répondu l'écrivain taquin, faisant mine d'être « au dessus de ça », avant de préciser qu'il s'en était jusqu'ici surtout servi pour se rendre à des galas de charité et autres sollicitations aux quatre coins du pays. Ainsi il gardait ses petites habitudes et pouvait fonctionner selon ses propres horaires.

-Et puis dans cet aérodrome il y a comme un esprit de famille, Earl le pilote est un ami avait-il précisé, confirmant la nature de ses relations avec ce dernier.

Earl était donc aux commandes, Janice, l'hôtesse de l'air qui n'était donc pas « une habituée » (et cela se sentait légèrement au travers de certains gestes « empruntés »), passait de temps en temps dans les allées pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient besoin de rien. Et, depuis à présent deux bonnes heures, ils s'éloignaient des rives new-yorkaises pour rejoindre d'autres rives, à l'autre bout du pays.

Le trajet devait durer un peu plus de 6 heures selon ce qu'avait annoncé le pilote à l'embarquement. Ce qui signifiait qu'il leur restait quatre longues heures avant d'atterrir à Los Angeles. Ils avaient décollé avant 7h, étant attendus à la mi-journée (heure de Los Angeles) par l'équipe du film et surtout l'actrice principale de l'adaptation qui tenait, selon l'écrivain, à leur offrir un somptueux déjeuner pour fêter leur arrivée.

Kate estima que terminer sa nuit, à l'image de l'écrivain, ne serait pas un luxe compte tenu de la journée qui les attendrait sur place et du décalage horaire qu'il faudrait assumer à leur arrivée.

Elle ferma les yeux, et laissa peu à peu le sommeil la gagner. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle sombrait.

C'est plus ou moins au même moment qu'à ses côtés, Castle refit surface. Il ouvrit un œil, puis deux. Face à lui, à quelques centimètres à peine, le visage paisible de la jeune femme endormie.

Il songea qu'il était peu commun de la voir si sereine dernièrement. Il espérait vivement que cette petite escapade à l'autre bout du pays allait prolonger un peu cette sérénité.

Bon bien sûr il aurait surement à essuyer une réaction un tantinet houleuse lorsque Beckett découvrirait la vraie raison de sa présence sur les lieux. Mais il comptait bien mettre en avant le fait que ce voyage était surtout pour elle l'occasion de se déconnecter un peu de son quotidien chahuté, et qu'il n'avait omit une partie de la vérité que dans son intérêt.

Elle avait besoin de cette parenthèse, c'était un fait. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas tellement étonné que cette demande de « mise au vert » ait été si bien accueillie par le Capitaine Gates. Depuis l'affaire du sniper, la patronne du district 12, sous ses airs froids et distants, semblait veiller plus que d'ordinaire sur l'état de la jeune femme.

Quant à Ryan et Esposito, ils avaient bien entendu accueilli cette nouvelle avec bienveillance. Ryan leur avait souhaité de se ressourcer afin de revenir en forme pour son mariage. Esposito, lui, avait adressé un clin d'œil complice à l'écrivain qui avait fait mine de l'ignorer...

« Oui, songea-t-il, elle allait très certainement lui en vouloir, mais cela en valait la peine. »

Il décolla lentement le visage de son siège, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Kate, puis jeta un regard autour de lui. À travers le hublot un ciel bleu sublime occupait tout l'espace. Il reporta son attention sur l'intérieur de l'appareil. Ce n'était pas un immense jet luxueux comme l'on peut parfois en apercevoir au cinéma ou dans les revues consacrées aux « grandes fortunes », l'appareil était décoré modestement. Deux allées, de 4 sièges chacune, faisaient face à un petit coin salon, surmonté d'un placard en verre transparent dans lequel figuraient quelques bouteilles que l'écrivain n'ouvrait jamais et un kit de secours.

Une main se posa soudain sur son épaule, il releva la tête surpris. L'hôtesse de l'air lui faisait face.

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Chuchota-t-elle, prenant garde de ne pas troubler le sommeil de la jeune femme à ses côtés.

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour refuser poliment puis sourit faiblement en signe de remerciement.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et repartit avec son plateau vers le fond de l'appareil, manquant au passage de faire tomber ce qu'il contenait.

Elle avait dû avoir son diplôme dans une pochette surprise songea l'écrivain, repensant à ce moment, un peu plus tôt, où elle avait manqué de l'asperger de champagne en glissant dans l'allée.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, reposa sa tête contre le dossier de son siège et reporta à nouveau son attention sur le profil endormi de la jeune femme.

Il aurait pu la contempler ainsi durant des heures, détaillant la douceur visible de son visage apaisé, la sérénité de ses paupières closes, le naturel de ses lèvres à peine surmontées d'un léger soupçon de beige.

Le trajet était paisible, le temps magnifique, et la vue tout autant donc. L'avion semblait reposer sur un matelas de coton...Difficile de céder bien longtemps aux affres du sommeil après la courte nuit qu'il venait de passer.

Il ferma les yeux et sombra à nouveau.

C'est une violente secousse qui les tira tous deux du sommeil dans un sursaut collectif quelques heures plus tard.

Où se trouvaient-ils ? Que se passait-il ? Quelle heure était-il ?

Il leur fallut un court instant pour réaliser et se remettre en situation.

L'avion, le trajet New-York/Los Angeles, Nathalie Rhodes...

Et à travers le hublot, un temps qui n'avait plus rien d'idyllique. Le ciel, presque noir, était déchiré de part en part, par de larges éclairs les vitres de l'avion, imbibées d'eau, tremblaient faiblement, comme sur le point de céder sous la pression de grêlons gros comme le poing.

Le bruit extrême de ces derniers, frappant l'habitacle de l'appareil propulsé à quelques centaines de km/h, avait quelque chose de franchement surréaliste. On aurait dit qu'ils essuyaient les tirs du camp ennemi en temps de guerre.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux de surprise et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à l'écrivain.

Il se voulut rassurant et mentit un peu :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Beckett, nous traversons sûrement juste quelques turbulences. Rien de bien grave ! J'ai l'habitude !

La jeune femme ne semblait pas convaincue, et, alors que l'appareil était secoué une nouvelle fois, leur procurant la drôle de sensation de dévaler une montagne russe à l'envers, elle désigna soudain du regard une forme prostrée de l'autre côté de l'habitacle.

Au niveau du « petit salon », l'hôtesse de l'air était assise dans le siège qui lui était réservé, sanglée au dernier cran, ses jambes ramenées contre elle et tremblait comme une feuille.

-Ca aussi vous avez l'habitude ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

L'écrivain fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait effectivement pas.

Il détacha sa ceinture et entreprit de se lever.

-Vous pensez vraiment que c'est le moment de jouer les héros Castle ? L'interrogea Beckett, haussant légèrement la voix pour se faire entendre.

Castle secoua la tête et désigna la porte du cockpit quelques mètres plus loin.

-Je vais demander à Earl ce qui se passe et essayer de rassurer notre hôtesse ! Ce qui est un peu le monde à l'envers si vous voulez mon avis, tenta-t-il d'humoriser.

Il fit quelques pas incertains dans l'allée, une nouvelle secousse manqua de le faire trébucher mais il se raccrocha à l'un des fauteuils du petit salon.

Il adressa un coup d'œil à l'hôtesse et lui lança d'une voix forte :

-Ca va aller mademoiselle ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, le regard toujours dans le vague, prostrée, les jambes toujours tremblantes, elle semblait complètement déconnectée de la réalité.

Il y avait quelque chose d'assez peu rassurant dans ce comportement songea-t-il. Si elle-même semblait céder à la panique, à quoi devaient-ils s'attendre ?

Il frappa à la porte du cockpit, et sans attendre de réponse s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

Une violente secousse referma la porte à sa place.

Earl, solidement accroché au manche de son appareil semblait lutter pour garder le cap tandis qu'une nuée de grêlons s'abattait sur la vitre face à lui.

Castle, pour éviter de chuter à la prochaine secousse, prit place à ses côtés et attacha sa ceinture. Puis il s'adressa à son ami. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient du front du vieil homme qui pourtant devait « en avoir vu d'autres ».

-A quel point c'est mauvais Earl ? S'enquit l'écrivain inquiet.

Le pilote secoua la tête.

-On approchait de Los Angeles quand la tour de contrôle m'a informé qu'une tempête surréaliste avait gagné la vallée en moins d'une heure. Ils m'ont redirigé sur l'aéroport de San Francisco en faisant une boucle par l'océan pour éviter le gros nœud de la tempête. Mais depuis près de 10 minutes j'ai perdu tout contact avec la tour de contrôle et mon mode de pilotage automatique ne répond plus non plus. Je ne peux plus compter que sur mes appareils de bord pour nous diriger à travers ce bourbier.

-Je vois...fit l'écrivain gagné à son tour par l'inquiétude mais qui tentait de dégager un peu de sérénité. Et ça donne quoi pour l'instant ?

-Ça donne que je n'y vois fichtrement rien Rick, répondit le vieil homme, la voix vaguement assurée mais la main légèrement tremblante. Il y a une demi-heure on volait en plein soleil, j'avais même sorti les lunettes, et nous voici au beau milieu de ce je ne sais quoi...

Il soupira.

-Tout ce que je sais c'est que nous sommes quelque part au dessus de l'océan, à une bonne centaine de miles des côtes, et qu'il faut que j'arrive à nous ramener sur la terre ferme pour nous poser sans encombres à SFO (aéroport de San Francisco, ndla).

Il désigna le paysage apocalyptique qui leur faisait face.

-Et ça mon cher ami, je suis au regret de te dire que ce n'est pas gagné.

Un nouvel éclair zébra le ciel, comme pour confirmer ses dires et l'avion perdit encore un peu d'altitude. Nouveau tour de montagnes russes. Earl s'agrippa plus fort encore au manche de son petit appareil.

Castle sentait peu à peu l'angoisse le gagner. Il pensa soudain à Beckett qui était restée à l'arrière.

-Il faut que j'aille rassurer ma partenaire Earl.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête, trop concentré sur son pilotage pour vraiment réagir.

L'écrivain se releva, et avant de quitter le cockpit posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-J'ai confiance en toi, tu vas nous sortir de là comme un chef ! C'est pas à un vieux briscard comme toi qu'on va apprendre à voler hein !

Il se forçait à avoir l'air enjoué, tentant d'insuffler un peu d'optimisme à travers ses mots. Mais il n'était pas certain que cela ait l'effet escompté. Et surtout que l'optimisme soit vraiment de mise, il venait de remarquer que toute la partie droite du tableau de bord de son ami s'était éteinte.

Lorsqu'il refit son apparition dans la queue de l'appareil, il aperçut Beckett, toujours assisse à son siège, les mains comme incrustées dans les assises, le regard glacé par l'inquiétude. Il n'avait pas tellement l'habitude de la voir céder à la panique (si on excluait un certain incident récent impliquant un tigre), et d'ailleurs son inquiétude présente semblait plutôt « contenue ». Pas de cris, pas de réaction disproportionnée. Elle était digne, comme toujours.

Elle leva la tête vers lui, le regard plein d'espoir, espérant qu'il revienne avec des nouvelles rassurantes.

Il fit quelques pas dans sa direction avant qu'une nouvelle secousse, plus violente que les autres ne le projette sur le sol. Son front vint taper le bord métallique du dossier du siège devant lui, et il fut sonné un instant. Incapable de se relever.

-Castle !

La jeune femme avait détaché sa ceinture et s'était levée d'un bond pour venir à sa rencontre. Elle s'assit sur le sol face à lui pour éviter d'avoir à imiter sa dernière cascade.

L'écrivain s'était redressé et accolé contre l'accoudoir du siège.

Ainsi, assis l'un face à l'autre, ils échangèrent un regard effrayé alors qu'une nouvelle secousse, moindre celle-ci, secouait l'appareil.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire, elle n'osa même pas lui demander ce qu'il en était, le regard de l'homme traduisait suffisamment son inquiétude pour ça.

-Vous croyez en dieu ? Lança soudain l'écrivain.

Elle haussa un sourcil surprise par sa question, puis leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête.

Elle n'en savait fichtrement rien. Etait-ce une solution de se mettre à croire juste dans un instant pareil de toute façon ?

-Et vous ? L'interrogea-t-elle, éludant la réponse.

-Oh moi, tenta d'humoriser l'écrivain pour dédramatiser un peu, je me fie plutôt à Gandalf dans ce genre de situation...

Elle sourit malgré elle. Il avait le don de plaisanter même au pire des moments.

Son sourire fut cependant de courte durée, l'appareil connut soudain une nouvelle embardée, bien plus violente que les précédentes, ils eurent l'impression de chuter sur plusieurs centaines de mètres et glissèrent vers l'avant de l'avion tandis que l'hôtesse quelques mètres derrière eux était plaquée violemment au fond de son siège et poussait un cri suraigu.

Les lumières s'éteignirent. Le noir total s'installa dans la carlingue le temps qu'ils s'habituent à l'obscurité extérieure.

Et puis tout à coup le silence. Un silence surréaliste car l'appareil continuait à chuter...Propulsé vers les abymes, comme au ralenti.

Un silence troublé uniquement par les sanglots étouffés de l'hôtesse.

L'écrivain ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça, pas aussi bêtement. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble.

Il sentit soudain une main qui cherchait la sienne.

-Castle...

Le murmure de la voix de la jeune femme le fit frissonner de tout son être. Ce n'était même pas un murmure de désespoir...C'était plutôt de la résignation.

Il saisit la main dans la sienne et la plaqua contre sa poitrine. Restant silencieux.

Le silence oui, et cette chute sans fin...Combien de temps encore avant l'impact ?

Ils s'habituaient progressivement à l'obscurité et percevaient à nouveau ce ciel noir de nuages à l'extérieur

-À quoi pensez vous ? Murmura la jeune femme, la voix étrangement apaisée.

Il se mordit la lèvre.

-Alexis...

Elle resserra la pression de sa paume contre la sienne.

Et, le constat qu'elle n'avait en dehors de son père personne là, en bas, qui comptait vraiment sur elle lui vrilla soudain le ventre. Etait-ce le genre de bilan qu'elle avait eu envie de dresser au moment de quitter cette terre ?

Tant de regrets, et si peu de temps pour réparer les choses...

-Vous avez vu Titanic ?

La voix de l'écrivain venait de l'arracher à ses pensées. Derrière eux les sanglots de l'hôtesse avaient cessé depuis un instant.

-Titanic ? Demanda-t-elle interloquée.

-Nous sommes au dessus de l'océan, nous allons nous écraser en pleine mer. Si le choc ne nous tue pas sur le coup nous allons nous retrouver à plusieurs mètres de profondeur. Si vous êtes encore consciente à ce moment là, promettez moi de tout faire pour essayer de remonter. Battez des jambes, propulsez vous vers la surface...Remplissez vous poumons d'air au moment de l'impact et essayez de remonter.

Elle hocha la tête, bien qu'il ne puisse la voir. « Si le choc ne nous tue pas sur le coup » avait-il précisé. En voilà une idée qu'elle était rassurante songea-t-elle...

C'était presque drôle...Elle ne put d'ailleurs retenir un léger hoquet.

L'écrivain haussa les sourcils.

-On va probablement s'écraser, et vous riez ?

Sa question eut pour effet de dédoubler son envie de rire. Elle pouffa doucement tandis que l'appareil continuait sa chute.

Combien de temps fallait-il pour parcourir les quelques milliers de mètres les séparant de la surface de l'océan ?

L'écrivain interdit, était légèrement surpris par la réaction de la jeune femme. Il avait entendu parler de ces gens qui accueillent la mort avec sérénité, mais dans un fou rire... ? Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de faire l'expérience de la chose.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez me faire partager la cause de votre hilarité ? Demanda-t-il, je n'aurais rien contre rire un peu moi aussi dans un tel moment.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et tenta de reprendre son sérieux.

-Hum, non, c'est juste ce que vous avez dit sur le fait que le choc allait sûrement nous tuer tous les deux sur le coup.

En prononçant ces mots elle se sentit partir à nouveau dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Pourtant la situation était tout sauf drôle.

C'était sûrement les nerfs.

L'écrivain demeura un instant interdit avant de songer à l'absurdité de la situation. Un premier hoquet le secoua, puis un deuxième...Un court instant plus tard ils riaient doucement tous les deux.

Quelques mètres plus loin, une jeune femme terrorisée se demandait dans quel asile de fous elle avait embarqué et songea que jamais elle n'aurait dû accepter cette mission ridicule...

À cet instant précis, l'avion sembla connaître un dernier sursaut de vie, se redressant légèrement et lentement dans un drôle de grincement.

Castle haussa un sourcil, ils cessèrent instantanément de rire. Se pouvait-il qu'il y ait encore de l'espoir ?

L'avion continuait de chuter, mais il semblait légèrement moins penché, presque porté à nouveau à l'horizontale. Il songea qu'un mètre ou deux derrière eux, Earl était certainement en train de tout donner pour les sauver.

Puis le paysage au niveau des hublots changea totalement, en lieu et place de nuages et d'éclairs ils aperçurent la cime d'arbres qui se faisaient soudain très proches...Extrêmement proches...

Ils poussèrent un cri et sursautèrent au moment ou la première branche éventra le hublot à leur droite.

Un énorme appel d'air leur coupa paradoxalement la respiration. L'avion était chahuté dans tous les sens et un vent glacial s'insinua à l'intérieur de l'appareil.

Le reste ne fut qu'un enchaînement d'images floues et désordonnées. Des branches encore des branches, un cri inhumain de la part de l'hôtesse, l'avion peu à peu disloqué, éventré...Et le réflexe ultime de l'écrivain de projeter la jeune femme vers l'extérieur avant de s'y porter lui aussi dans la foulée.

Ils atterrirent plusieurs mètres plus bas, inconscients tous les deux, tandis que l'avion allait s'encastrer dans un sol mouvant et prenait feu.

Combien de minutes s'étaient écoulées avant que Kate ne se réveille ? D'heures peut-être ? Elle aurait été incapable de le déterminer. Toujours est-il que lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, une lumière blafarde lui agressa les rétines et qu'elle dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à les garder ouverts.

Elle tenta de rassembler ses esprits, où était-elle ? Que s'était-il produit ?

Elle était visiblement allongée quelque-part, quelque chose de rêche semblait incrusté dans ses joues, comme des milliers de petits cailloux minuscules...Et cette odeur de brûlé entêtante...

Elle décolla mécaniquement sa joue du sol, il s'agissait en fait de sable. Elle en avait sur toute la partie droite du visage.

Elle leva la main pour frotter et se débarrasser de la chose et manqua d'étouffer un cri, une douleur lancinante au niveau de son épaule avait interrompu son geste. Elle tenta de bouger l'autre bras qui lui semblait indemne et prit donc appui sur ce dernier pour se relever doucement et s'asseoir avant d'enlever enfin tout ce sable.

Elle tenta doucement de mouvoir ses jambes et constata avec soulagement qu'elles semblaient indemnes (si on faisait fi des égratignures recouvrant ses chevilles et d'une vilaine balafre lui recouvrant la cuisse droite). Son pantalon par contre, lacéré par endroits, s'en était sorti avec moins d'honneurs.

Elle cligna des yeux et reporta son attention sur le paysage surréaliste qui s'offrait à elle. Elle était assise sur une sorte de promontoire, une dune de sable. Face à elle, sûrement quelques mètres plus bas, l'océan, paisible... Paysage de carte postale. Au dessus de sa tête un ciel bleu magnifique, le même que quelques heures plus tôt lors du décollage à New-York, et au loin des nuages sombres, dernières traces de la tempête qu'ils venaient d'essuyer.

Tout lui revint en mémoire...L'invitation, Nathalie Rhodes, l'avion, la tempête, le pilote, l'hôtesse… Castle !

Prenant conscience qu'elle ne le voyait nulle part autour d'elle et que son champ de vision était restreint dans cette position, elle tenta de se redresser puis de se lever complètement pour essayer de l'apercevoir. S'en était-il sorti lui aussi ? La dernière chose qu'elle avait en mémoire c'était le bras solide de son partenaire, la projetant à l'extérieur de l'appareil. Tout ce qui avait pu suivre cet instant était un immense flou.

Elle fit quelques pas hésitants dans le sable brûlant (elle avait visiblement perdu ses chaussures dans sa chute mais elle ne les voyait nulle part) et lorsqu'elle dépassa enfin la dune, le paysage de désolation qui s'offrit à elle la fit frissonner.

Quelques mètres plus bas, la carcasse carbonisée de l'avion avait dessiné un large arc de cercle de cendres sur son passage avant de s'encastrer dans une autre dune de sable. L'appareil était méconnaissable.

À deux ou trois mètres de là, il lui sembla distinguer un corps féminin à demi-brûlé, celui de l'hôtesse très certainement. Elle frissonna. Est-ce que le pilote avait subit le même sort lui aussi ?

Elle songea qu'en la projetant à l'extérieur de l'appareil l'écrivain lui avait certainement sauvé la vie, mais où avait-il atterri en sautant pourtant à peine quelques secondes après elle ?

Elle sonda le paysage du regard, lorsqu'elle l'aperçut enfin, à sa droite, au niveau de ce qui ressemblait fort à une petite « plage », ou une crique...Il n'y avait plus de dunes, l'endroit était entouré d'une épaisse végétation, c'était une large étendue de sable ouvrant sur l'océan.

Son corps était échoué là, au bord de l'eau. Immobile. De temps en temps une vague venait lécher la pointe de ses pieds. Nus eux aussi.

Elle secoua la tête, il ne pouvait pas être...Ce n'était simplement pas possible. Pas après l'avoir sauvée elle.

Elle se précipita à sa rencontre, manquant de trébucher à de nombreuses reprises, ignorant la douleur qui lui vrillait le bras.

Plus elle s'approchait, plus ses craintes semblaient avérées. L'écrivain semblait avoir été rejeté par l'océan, ses vêtements étaient trempés, il était sur le ventre, la tête dans le sable, inanimé.

Combien de temps avait-il passé dans l'eau avant que l'océan ne le rejette ? Quelques instants seulement ? Plusieurs minutes ?

Elle était à présent parvenue à son niveau, elle s'agenouilla dans le sable et tenta de le retourner sur le dos.

Elle commença par le secouer légèrement, peut être était-il simplement inconscient ? Comme elle un instant plus tôt.

Mais l'écrivain ne réagit pas à ses secousses. Elle se pencha sur sa poitrine pour écouter son cœur.

Elle n'entendait rien.

Elle se saisit de son poignet qui reposait mollement dans le sable et tenta de prendre son pouls.

Il lui sembla le sentir qui battait très faiblement, mais elle se demandait si le tremblement nerveux secouant ses propres mains ne lui jouait pas des tours.

Rassemblant par la pensée tout ce qu'elle savait au sujet des gestes de premiers secours, elle plaqua ses mains sur le thorax de l'écrivain, dans une position mainte fois répétée, et commença un massage cardiaque.

« 1...2...3...4...5 » compta-t-elle à voix basse.

Il fallait atteindre 30 compressions régulières avant de pratiquer un bouche à bouche. 2 insufflations. Puis reprendre le massage à nouveau.

Elle appuyait avec conviction sur le thorax de l'écrivain « 12...13...14...15 ». Il fallait qu'il se réveille, il n'avait pas le droit de partir aussi bêtement. Pas comme ça... « 20...21...22...23...». Allez bon sang ! Songea-t-elle. « 26...27...28...29...30 ».

Elle pencha la tête de l'écrivain en arrière, pinça son nez et lui abaissa le menton pour lui entrouvrir la bouche.

Elle approcha son visage du sien et s'apprêtait à plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes pour pratiquer la première insufflation, lorsque, dans un sursaut inattendu, celui-ci lui recracha une grande giclée d'eau dans le visage avant de se redresser et de lui donner un coup dans le front, la projetant légèrement en arrière.

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise, se retrouvant assise dans le sable.

De son côté aussi l'écrivain avait à présent les yeux ouverts, écarquillés eux aussi, et prit une longue inspiration. Comme si par cette dernière il insufflait tout ce qui avait manqué à ses poumons durant les dernières minutes écoulées.

Puis il se mit à haleter légèrement, alternant inspirations et expirations avec avidité, savourant cet air qui entrait et sortait à nouveau de son organisme.

Après un court instant qui sembla durer une éternité à la jeune femme, il tourna la tête dans sa direction, les yeux toujours un peu révulsés.

Il déglutit, prit une longue inspiration avant de lui lancer :

-Je suis toujours vivant ou bien ? Parce que la première vision que j'ai eu c'est vous sur le point de m'embrasser alors...

S'ensuivit un sourire qui se voulait probablement coquin, mais qui, vu l'état de l'écrivain était plus effrayant qu'avenant.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, et sourit malgré les pitreries de Castle. Elle était extrêmement soulagée.

Elle s'approcha de lui, glissa une main derrière sa nuque pour l'aider à se redresser et éventuellement recracher le reste d'eau qu'il avait dans les poumons.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, le temps que l'écrivain reprenne complètement ses esprits et sa respiration.

Puis, comme la jeune femme un moment plus tôt, il jeta un coup d'œil au paysage de carte postale qui leur faisait face.

-Où sommes-nous ? Fit-il intrigué.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

-Sûrement quelque part sur les côtes californiennes, pas trop loin d'une grande ville avec un peu de chance. Votre ami pilote nous a sauvé la vie en atteignant la côte à temps.

Elle désigna derrière eux un haut promontoire, un large rocher blanc, sorte de mini falaise, en haut de laquelle on accédait par un petit chemin de terre envahi de végétation.

-Je propose d'attendre que vous alliez un peu mieux et que nous montions là haut pour essayer de distinguer où nous sommes et où se trouve la ville la plus proche.

L'écrivain hocha la tête, et c'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, ils entamaient l'ascension du rocher.

Castle boitait légèrement et peinait à reprendre complètement son souffle, mais en dehors de cette considération, le choc ne semblait pas trop l'avoir amoché. Sûrement le fait d'avoir atterri en bord de mer et non à même le sable directement. De son côté, Kate était toujours tiraillée par la douleur au niveau de son épaule, mais estimait que ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser miner par des petits bobos.

Après une dizaine de minutes d'une lente ascension, ils parvinrent enfin en haut du rocher. L'écrivain n'en pouvait plus, il se pencha, les mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle tandis que Beckett de son côté se retournait vers l'intérieur des terres pour essayer de distinguer quelque chose.

-Alors ? Combien de temps va-t-il falloir marcher jusqu'à la prochaine ville d'après-vous ? S'enquit-il entre deux reprises d'air.

La jeune femme ne répondit-pas.

-Kate ? Lança-t-il intrigué en redressant la tête dans sa direction.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel l'air de demander « Pourquoi ? » puis répondit enfin.

-Je pense que marcher n'est pas forcément le terme approprié Castle.

Il haussa un sourcil intrigué, avant de se redresser complètement et de détailler le paysage qui leur faisait face.

Devant lui, sur plusieurs kilomètres de long semblait s'étendre une dense forêt, surmontée de temps en temps de rochers, de falaises. Puis, derrière les falaises, une étendue de sable à nouveau.

Et juste après le sable...L'océan à perte de vue.


	2. Chapter 2

****CHAPITRE 2****

Castle s'écroula sur le sable chaud, haletant, et inspecta sa plante des pieds en grimaçant. Beckett se pencha en avant, s'appuyant sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Elle laissa échapper un léger gémissement en réponse à la douleur que le mouvement provoqua sur son épaule.

-Ça va votre épaule ? demanda Castle, remarquant la grimace de sa partenaire. On dirait qu'elle vous fait mal depuis tout à l'heure.  
>-Ça va. J'ai sans doute pris un coup en atterrissant, ce n'est rien. Ça va passer, assura-t-elle autant pour convaincre l'écrivain que pour se convaincre elle-même.<p>

Castle hocha de la tête et regarda autour d'eux. Ils avaient redescendu la falaise et étaient à nouveau sur la plage qui avait été témoin de leur atterrissage forcé quelques temps auparavant.

-Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il à personne en particulier.

Le soleil était à l'apogée de sa course, se réverbérant sur le sable jaune et la mer turquoise et étouffant l'air que respirait les deux naufragés.  
>Leurs pieds étaient enflammés autant par leur marche impromptue que par la chaleur du sol sur lequel ils devaient avancer. Leurs vêtements, à moitié déchirés, salés, ensablés collaient à leur peau de par la chaleur qui les accablait tout deux.<p>

Beckett, plus habituée que son partenaire à faire fi de la douleur inspecta les environs. En vérité, elle ne cherchait rien en particulier, elle ne savait pas quoi chercher. Mais elle profitait de ce moment de répit pour reprendre ses esprits et trouver un plan.

Leur petit appareil s'était déchiqueté lors de l'impact. Si une grande partie était allée s'encastrer dans une dune et avait pris feu, la queue de l'avion reposait en lambeaux, quelques mètres plus loin.  
>Le feu qui avait rongé le cockpit avait fini par s'éteindre naturellement pendant leur marche et seule restait une large fumée qui s'échappait vers le ciel.<p>

« _Bien,_ » pensa-t-elle, « _avec un peu de chance quelqu'un verra cette fumée et s'en inquiètera._ »

Lorsque Beckett reporta son regard sur son partenaire, elle vit qu'il observait la carlingue brûlée avec un air grave. Elle devina aussitôt les pensées de l'écrivain.

-Ca va aller, Castle ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers elle, comme surpris par le son de sa voix et les reporta sur l'avion.

-C'était un chic type vous savez. Il connaissait les meilleurs restaurants, les meilleurs petits bars dans chaque ville où il m'emmenait. Il ne m'a jamais fait défaut.

Beckett posa une main sur l'épaule de l'écrivain et la pressa légèrement.

-Il nous a probablement sauvé la vie lorsqu'il a fait remonter l'appareil, offrit-elle en guise de réconfort.

Castle se contenta d'un « hum » pour seul réponse et ils restèrent un moment en silence à observer la fumée qui se dissipait peu à peu, chacun prenant la mesure de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

-Allons-y, lança Beckett après quelques minutes.

Elle commença à s'avancer sur la plage et Castle la suivit aussitôt.

-Et nous allons où exactement ? s'enquit-il en se plaçant à ses côtés.  
>-Il nous faut trouver de l'aide. Je suggère que nous allions dans les terres, trouver les gens qui habitent sur cette île et nous sortir de là.<p>

Castle s'arrêta et Beckett fit quelques pas avant de se rendre compte que son partenaire ne suivait pas. Elle s'arrêta à son retour et se retourna.

-Quoi ?  
>-Sérieusement ?<br>-Sérieusement quoi, Castle ? demanda-t-elle, quelque peu irritée.

Castle fit les quelques pas qui le séparait du lieutenant.

-Vous voulez vraiment aller vous enfoncer dans un forêt qui nous est inconnue, sans aucun matériel de survie et sans savoir ce qu'on va y trouver ? Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire qu'il y a des habitants sur cette île ? demanda-t-il en désignant l'étendue de forêt derrière eux.

Beckett laissa échapper un soupir de frustration.

-Nous sommes aux larges des côtes californiennes, pas au fin fond du pacifique grouillant d'îles inhabitées et inconnues, Castle. Il doit bien y avoir une touche de civilisation dans les environs… quelque chose pour nous sortir de là.

Castle haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu par les déductions de sa partenaire. S'il s'écoutait, il pourrait bien croire que la jeune femme était en phase de déni total.

-Supposons que vous ayez raison et qu'il y ait de la civilisation sur l'île, nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir où. Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je n'ai rien vu qui puisse nous orienter depuis la falaise…

Beckett examina l'écrivain, les yeux plissés, frustrée et énervée par sa manie constante de vouloir la contredire. Et puis les traits de son visage changèrent et elle leva les bras au ciel, désignant leurs alentours.

-Il faut bien que l'on fasse _quelque chose_, s'exclama-t-elle, la voix légèrement nouée.  
>-Alors là, je suis de tout cœur avec vous ! lui répondit l'écrivain qui n'avait pas manqué de remarquer la détresse dans le regard de la jeune femme. Simplement, pour l'instant vous pensez en mode sauvetage alors que vous devriez plutôt penser en mode survie…<br>- Castle, je n'ai aucune intention de rester sur cette île indéfiniment, l'interrompit-elle. Très vite des gens vont s'inquiéter de ne pas nous voir arriver, Nathalie Rhodes par exemple.

Castle cacha une légère grimace. Il n'était pas tout à fait certain que l'actrice se soucie de leur sort étant donné la vraie raison de leur voyage à travers le continent… Mais le lieutenant n'avait pas tort, d'autres se soucieraient en effet de ne pas les voir arriver. Plus tard… bien plus tard.

-Bien sûr, je ne doute pas que l'on vienne nous retrouver très vite, répondit-il, tâchant de cacher son scepticisme. Mais ce ne sera pas dans l'heure Beckett, ni probablement dans la journée…

Il vit le regard de sa partenaire s'assombrir et lui-même prit un air plus grave tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots, comme si de les dire à voix haute rendait la situation tout à coup bien plus réelle.

-… Et si l'on veut que les secours qui viendront nous chercher demain nous retrouvent en vie, continua-t-il en tentant d'insuffler de l'optimisme dans sa voix, il va nous falloir passer la nuit.

Il dévisagea Beckett, le regard légèrement interrogateur, s'assurant qu'elle comprenait ses propos.  
>Beckett lui rendit son regard, résignée.<p>

-D'accord Castle… D'accord, répéta-t-elle en hochant la tête, comme pour se convaincre elle-même d'accepter cette réalité qui lui était présentée. Aujourd'hui on survit, mais demain… demain on trouve un moyen de quitter cette île, coûte que coûte.

Castle acquiesça vigoureusement.

-Alors là, je vous suis à cent pour cent.

Les deux partenaires hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu et reprirent leur marche vers la plage où étaient éparpillés les débris de leur avion.

-Et… vous avez un plan ? demanda Beckett après quelques pas.  
>-Pardon ? s'étonna Castle, surprit par cette question si rare de la bouche du lieutenant.<br>-Pour 'survivre' comme vous dites, vous avez un plan ? répéta-t-elle, ne faisant pas cas de sa surprise.  
>-Je… Vous… ?<p>

Castle s'arrêta et fit un tour sur lui-même, inspectant les environs, clairement à la recherche de quelque chose.

-Castle, qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Il reporta son regard sur le lieutenant et la dévisagea.

-Je recherche des caméras. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que vous me demandez si j'ai un plan Beckett, expliqua-t-il lorsqu'elle souleva un sourcil, marquant son incompréhension.

En vérité, elle ne savait quoi faire. Elle se retrouvait dans un environnement inconnu, dans une situation tout autant inconnue. Ses notions de survie consistaient à toujours porter une arme sur elle lorsqu'elle se baladait dans les rues de New-York et être prête à assommer tout adversaire qui chercherait à la malmener.  
>Elle savait gérer des ennemis bien réels. La nature… était une autre paire de manche.<p>

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en guise de réponse.

-Et donc, vous avez un plan oui ou non ?

Castle inspecta leur bout de plage, balayant du regard les débris de l'avion, la forêt avoisinante, les rochers, la mer, le ciel…

-Avant toute chose il nous faut de l'eau…, expliqua-t-il en marchant vers les débris de l'avion, et à manger. Oh, et un abris, rajouta-t-il en s'arrêtant et se tournant vers les rochers. Oui, un abri. Et de l'eau.

Il continua de s'avancer d'un pas déterminé, suivi de près par Beckett.

-Oh et du feu ! s'exclama-t-il en se retournant brièvement vers elle. Aouch ! Et des chaussures, ajouta-t-il tandis qu'il marchait sur un petit bout de débris.

Beckett le suivait, le regard ahuri.  
>Castle s'arrêta net près de la queue déchirée de l'appareil et Beckett manqua de lui rentrer dedans. Elle le contourna pour lui faire face, fronçant les sourcils.<p>

-Où est ce que vous avez appris tout ça au juste, Castle ? demanda-t-elle en plissant des yeux.

Celui-ci hocha les épaules.

-La télé.  
>-La télé ?<br>-Oui, vous savez on apprend des trucs fascinants en regardant cette petite boîte noire parfois.

Beckett le fusilla du regard et il déglutit avant de continuer.

-Vous n'avez jamais regardé _Lost_, _Koh Lanta_, _Seul contre la nature_ ? Apparemment pas, déduit-il du regard dubitatif de Beckett.

Il se baissa et ramassa une bouteille d'alcool qui s'était échappée du mini bar.

-Honnêtement Beckett, j'aurais pensé que vous seriez plus 'experte' dans ce genre de situation, commenta-t-il en lui tendant la petite bouteille d'alcool.

Beckett regarda la bouteille puis Castle et leva un sourcil.

-Pour désinfecter des plaies, expliqua-t-il avant qu'elle ne puisse poser sa question.

Elle hocha la tête et récupéra la bouteille tandis que l'écrivain continuait d'explorer le sable.

-Oui et bien désolée de vous décevoir, dit-elle en réponse à sa remarque. Je suis une new-yorkaise pure souche et la formation de l'école de police de New-York n'inclut étrangement pas un cours de survie en cas de crash d'avion au dessus du pacifique.  
>-Tss, quel drôle d'école de police vous avez fréquenté ! commenta-t-il en secouant la tête dépité.<p>

Il releva la tête vers sa partenaire et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, espérant que sa pointe d'humour serait bien reçue.  
>Et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient « atterri », elle lui sourit aussi.<p>

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux acolytes fouillaient le sable fin à la recherche de choses utiles à leur survie tandis que Castle s'évertuait à prouver à sa partenaire les vertus des émissions de télé qu'il regardait avidement.

-Autre exemple très important, reprit-il alors qu'il déposait une fourchette retrouvée sur la couverture qui leur servirait de baluchon, si jamais vous entendiez un espèce de bourdonnement électrique et apercevez une fumée noire qui se profilerait entre les arbres… courez !

Beckett releva la tête de son tas de débris, stupéfaite par ses propos. Mais l'écrivain ne la regardait pas, trop occupé à fouiller une autre parcelle.  
>Elle secoua la tête et reprit sa tâche.<p>

-Et si jamais nous avions trop froid… Une fois, en Irlande, Bear avait découpé un mouton mort et lui avait retourné la peau pour…  
>-Castle ! l'interrompit Beckett en se relevant.<br>-Quoi ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

Elle lui adressa un regard éloquent le priant d'arrêter ce récit et il hocha la tête.

-Ce n'était qu'une suggestion…, se justifia-t-il en faisant la moue.

Soudain son regard s'éclaircit en trouvant, caché sous un bout de carlingue et enfoncé dans le sable un des chariots de rangement du galley de l'avion.

-Bingo !

Il s'approcha du container et l'ouvrit sans cérémonie.  
>A l'intérieur il y trouva la saint-Graal… Ou tout comme étant donné leur situation actuelle et leurs découvertes jusqu'à présent : des couverts, une couverture, du papier, du plastique, des bouteilles d'alcool, un siège déchiré et une lampe torche.<br>Mais dans ce container il trouva des sachets apéritifs de toute sorte, incluant cacahuètes et biscuits salés ; Il y avait aussi quelques morceaux de pain, des croissants, un pain aux raisins et deux petits pots de confiture.

-Beckett ! Venez voir ! appela-t-il en sortant la corbeille du container et en y plaçant les pains et viennoiseries.  
>-Qu'avez-vous… Oh !<p>

Le visage du lieutenant s'éclaircit à son tour à la découverte de ce butin.  
>Castle regarda sa panière, puis sa collègue.<p>

-C'est vous qui avez mangé tous les pains au chocolat à bord ?

Beckett haussa des épaules.

-J'avais faim.

Castle secoua la tête, la châtiant du regard.

-Vous en voulez un ? lui offrit-il, calculant mentalement tant bien que mal combien de temps une telle découverte leur suffirait pour se nourrir.

Beckett ne se fit pas prier. Ils n'avaient rien avalé depuis des heures, rien bu non plus. Et leurs efforts ainsi que le temps qu'ils passaient sous le soleil, même d'hiver, ne faisait rien pour calmer le creux à l'intérieur de son estomac.  
>Castle se servit lui-même d'un demi morceau de pain et rapporta la panière près de leur butin.<p>

-Et bien avec ça nous aurons au moins un peu de quoi manger, et de quoi nous couvrir la nuit, ajouta-t-il en désignant la couverture.  
>-Mais il nous manque toujours de quoi boire, fit remarquer Beckett qui commençait à redouter les effets d'un manque d'hydratation.<br>-Au pire vous savez, Bear Grylls a une fois créer de l'eau potable en…

Castle releva la tête et examina sa partenaire qui le regardait fixement, pour une fois intéressée par ce qu'il allait dire.

-Nan, oubliez.  
>-Castle, quoi ?<br>-Oubliez.  
>-Castle, ce n'est pas le moment de faire le malin. Si vous savez comment nous trouver de l'eau potable, ne vous gênez surtout pas.<p>

L'écrivain l'examina à nouveau, jaugeant si elle serait prête à entendre cette méthode puis secoua la tête.

-Nan vraiment, oubliez. C'est idiot.

Beckett plissa des yeux, commençant à prendre un air menaçant, réservé d'ordinaire à ses interrogatoires les plus délicats, lorsque Castle pointa quelque chose du doigt derrière elle.

-Hey ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?  
>-Ne changez pas de sujet, prévint-elle sans détourner les yeux.<br>-Je ne change pas le sujet, se défendit-il en reportant son attention sur elle. Il déglutit en voyant son regard perçant. Je… On dirait une valise là-bas, finit-il par expliquer.

Elle le fixa quelque secondes supplémentaires, pour la forme, avant de se retourner et regarder dans la direction indiquée.  
>Au loin, au-delà d'une petite butée, elle aperçut ce qui semblait en effet être une valise.<br>Elle pria intérieurement pour que ce soit la sienne, se réjouissant déjà de pouvoir changer de vêtements et mettre des chaussures.

Beckett grimaça lorsqu'elle passa un bras dans la manche de la chemise, se demandant si elle devait s'inquiéter de son mal d'épaule qui semblait persister.

Mais pour l'instant, d'autres faits étaient plus à même de l'inquiéter. Comme le fait par exemple que la valise trouvée n'était en fait pas la sienne mais celle de l'écrivain. Et avec aucune autre valise en vue, il lui avait fallu se résoudre à l'idée d'emprunter les vêtements de son partenaire si elle voulait se changer.

-Vous êtes décente ?

La voix de l'écrivain la fit se retourner. Elle finit d'attacher un bouton et se regarda. Elle portait une chemise blanche, beaucoup trop large pour elle au niveau des épaules, et son pantalon noir qu'elle avait finalement déchiré jusqu'au niveau du genou, le transformant en sorte de pantacourt.

-Si l'on veut, répondit-elle à mi-voix.

Beckett sortit de dessous la roche qui l'abritait.

Après avoir trouvé la valise et découvert son contenu, ils s'étaient attelés à trouver un abri pour la nuit qui, en ces temps hivernaux, allait tomber plus vite que de raison.  
>Refusant toujours de s'aventurer dans une forêt inconnue – un traumatisme dû à <em>Lost<em> sans aucun doute – l'écrivain avait insisté pour qu'ils restent au plus près de la plage. Cette fois, Beckett n'avait pas objecté, préférant elle-même rester au plus près de l'océan et de leur carlingue pour guetter l'arrivée des secours.  
>Ils étaient retournés près de la falaise à la recherche d'une quelconque grotte.<br>A défaut d'une grotte, ils avaient trouvé un amas de pierres formant une sorte de dolmen contre la roche ; en somme un abri qui les protègerait en cas de pluie et bloquerait en partie le vent et les bourrasques.

A l'extérieur de leur abri, Castle l'attendait. Il portait un t-shirt vert kaki et un nouveau pantalon noir.  
>Il affichait un sourire triomphant qui mis la puce à l'oreille au lieutenant.<p>

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle Castle ? demanda-t-elle, d'un ton légèrement irrité, craignant qu'il ne soit en train de se moquer d'elle et de sa tenue.

Mais il n'en était rien.  
>A la place, il tendit le bras qu'il cachait derrière son dos et montra sa découverte à sa partenaire.<p>

-Soif ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle découvrait la bouteille d'eau dans sa main.

Le lieutenant écarquilla des yeux.

-Comment est-ce que…Où… ?  
>-J'ai vu cette bouteille s'échouer sur la plage il y a quelques minutes, expliqua-t-il sans se départir de son sourire béat. Le chariot contenant les boissons a malheureusement dû s'ouvrir et perdre son contenu dans les airs.<p>

Si cette dernière nouvelle n'était pas forcément de bon augure pour les deux naufragés, la vision de la bouteille d'eau remplit et scellée suffisait à réjouir le duo et à en oublier, l'espace de quelques instants que tout n'était pas 'rose' pour eux.

-Il va falloir nous rationner, précisa Castle en ouvrant la bouteille, mais je pense que l'on a bien mérité une petite goutte. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Beckett sourit et se saisit de la bouteille.

-A votre santé Castle !

Lorsque les deux aventuriers eurent calmé leur soif à coup de petites gorgées d'eau, ils tâchèrent d'organiser leur futur abri en y rapatriant leurs trouvailles.

Avant que la nuit ne tombe, Castle se dévoua pour aller ramasser du bois - se targuant de savoir exactement quel type de bois choisir pour fabriquer un feu – tandis que Beckett restait près de leur abri et continuait la fouille des restes de l'avion.

Jugeant qu'ils avaient déjà bien fait le tour de la queue de l'avion, Beckett s'avança au plus près de l'avant de l'avion qui avait fini de brûler et étaient complètement noircis par la fumée qui s'en était échappé.

Plaquant sa chemise trop longue contre sa bouche pour éviter d'inhaler trop de reste de fumée, la jeune femme s'aventura avec précaution à l'intérieur de la carlingue à la recherche d'objets utilisables et utiles à leur survie.

Comme elle s'y attendait, l'intérieur était complètement dévasté. La carlingue était déchirée, noircie. Elle dû s'avancer sur la pointe de ses pieds encore nus évitant au mieux les morceaux de verre des vitres qui avaient été brisées par les impacts.

A l'avant de l'appareil, là où l'avion s'était encastré dans le sable, elle vit la porte du cockpit grande ouverte. L'intérieur était rempli de sable et elle put deviner simplement le buste brûlé de leur pilote qui dépassait.

Elle sentit son estomac se nouer et ses yeux commencèrent à picoter. Elle ne savait pas si ces réactions étaient dues à la vision des restes de l'avion ou aux restes de l'incendies, mais aucune des raisons n'était agréable dans tous les cas.

Elle s'avança au maximum jusqu'au cockpit, toujours à la recherche d'objets intéressants.  
>Sur sa droite, elle trouva un des placards de rangement fermé et bloqué par du sable. Elle s'acharna sur la porte, la tirant avec violence pour la faire céder, ignorant la douleur qui émanait plus que jamais de son épaule.<p>

Ses efforts ne furent pas vains, et à l'intérieur elle y trouva une valisette qui ne semblait pas avoir souffert du feu.

Après un dernier regard et une pensée pour le pilote, elle ressortit du cockpit, valisette en main.

Une fois à l'air, elle inspira un bonne bolée d'air et toussa plusieurs fois, vidant ses poumons de l'air abjecte qu'elle venait de respirer.

Enfin, elle se redirigea vers leur abri, afin d'inspecter les contenus de cette trouvaille.

Elle parvint à forcer l'ouverture de la valise avec un des couteaux qu'ils avaient trouvé et découvrit à l'intérieur les quelques effets personnels du pilote ainsi qu'une tenue de rechange.  
>Beckett eu un pincement au cœur à cette découverte qui se présentait comme un rappel des deux vies qui avaient perdues lors de leur atterrissage forcé. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir ignorer cette valise et la remettre à sa place, par respect pour l'homme à qui elle avait appartenu, mais une petit voix, une voix bien pragmatique, lui soufflait de la garder et de profiter de son contenu.<br>A l'intérieur de la valise se trouvaient en effet des chaussures, dont elle avait cruellement besoin, mais aussi un nécessaire de toilette et une petite trousse à pharmacie.

Presque à contrecœur, Beckett se saisit de la paire de mocassins au fond de la valise et les enfila à ses pieds, constatant que, si elles n'étaient pas franchement flatteuses, au moins les chaussures lui allaient.  
>Elle entreprit par la suite d'inspecter la trousse à pharmacie, recherchant inconsciemment de quoi soulager sa douleur… <em>Jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe d'elle-même<em>, justifia-t-elle mentalement.  
>Elle trouva son bonheur sous la forme de paracétamol et s'empressa aussitôt d'en avaler un comprimé avec une gorgée d'eau, toujours la bienvenue.<p>

Enfin, elle porta son attention sur le reste des objets de la valise : les effets personnels du pilote ; une copie de « _Heat Rises_ », un portefeuille avec quelques photos de famille, un carnet d'adresse, un stylo…  
>Elle fit une pile de ces objets qui représentaient l'homme et les porta au fond de leur abri où Castle avait déposé sa valise. Elle estimait que l'écrivain apprécierait de retrouver ces quelques objets en souvenir de son ami.<p>

Alors qu'elle déposait sa pile, ses yeux furent attirés par un bout de papier qui dépassait d'une des pochettes de rangement de la valise de Castle.  
>Poussée par sa curiosité de lieutenant, elle récupéra le papier et constata qu'il s'agissait d'une enveloppe adressée à l'écrivain et portant le logo de la maison de production du film « Heat Wave ».<p>

Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur l'enveloppe.  
>La lettre qui avait tout commencé.<p>

Elle l'ouvrit, prenant conscience qu'elle n'avait finalement jamais lu la fameuse lettre de Nathalie.  
>Elle commença à lire les premières lignes de la lettre.<p>

-Qu'est ce que… !

Elle releva les yeux, éberluée et sortit aussitôt de l'abri, furieuse.

Elle rechercha l'écrivain pour lui passer le savon qu'il méritait mais il n'était pas encore revenu de son expédition 'bois'.  
>Aussi, elle reporta son attention sur les bouts de carlingue qui trainaient de-ci, de-là et décida de passer sa frustration sur eux.<br>A coup de pieds elle envoya valdinguer les morceaux de ferrailles, soulevant des nuages de sable sur son passage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Castle apparut à l'orée de la forêt, chargé de bois. Il vit Beckett s'acharnant sur les débris de l'avion et s'approcha, inquiet.

-Beckett, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

En entendant l'écrivain, la jeune femme fit aussitôt volte-face.  
>Il vit d'abord le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait, la fatigue sur son visage et enfin la lettre qu'elle tenait dans une main.<p>

-Ça ? C'est pour _ça_ qu'on a atterri ici ? lui cria-t-elle en s'approchant de lui l'air menaçant.  
>-Je peux vous expliquer, tenta-t-il en balbutiant.<br>-Oh, vous avez intérêt, oui !

Castle déposa son tas de bois, tâchant de profiter de ces quelques secondes pour se préparer à la tempête qu'il allait devoir affronter. Il savait qu'à un moment, bien sûr, elle allait apprendre la véritable raison de leur voyage à Los Angeles. Il avait juste espéré que ce serait au bord d'une piscine à siroter des cocktails plutôt que sur une île déserte après un crash d'avion.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, commença-t-il en se relevant.  
>-Ah oui ? Vous croyez ? rétorqua-t-elle sans baisser le ton. Donc vous n'avez pas cherché à m'emmener à Los Angeles parce que vos amis de la production voulaient que je fasse une apparition 'surprise' dans le film basé sur votre livre ?<p>

Elle le toisa du regard, le défiant de la contredire.  
>Il tint son regard deux secondes avant de détourner les yeux et de replier ses épaules.<p>

-Ok, c'est ce que vous croyez. Mais ce n'est pas…  
>-Castle, vous m'avez menti ! l'interrompit-elle.<p>

Derrière elle, un éclair zébra le ciel de l'horizon qui était devenu complètement noir.

Castle y jeta un bref coup d'œil inquiet avant de reporter son attention sur le lieutenant, beaucoup plus inquiétante.

-Je ne vous ai pas 'menti' j'ai simplement… détourné quelque peu la réalité. Mais c'était pour votre bien, Beckett.

Il regretta aussitôt les mots qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche lorsqu'il vit son regard devenir aussi noir que le ciel derrière elle.

-Ce n'est pas ce que…, tenta-t-il de rattraper.  
>-Parce que vous croyez savoir ce qui est bon pour moi peut-être ? cracha-t-elle.<br>-Non, c'est juste que…  
>-Parce que vous n'en savez rien, Castle ! Rien du tout ! Vous ne savez pas ce dont j'ai besoin ! Vous ne savez pas ce dont j'ai <em>envie<em> ! continua-t-elle sur sa lancée.

Toujours derrière elle, Castle pouvait maintenant voir la pluie battre en diagonale sur la mer qui avait elle aussi adopté des tons sombres.

-Beckett, peut-être que nous devrions…, tâcha-t-il de suggérer en indiquant du regard la pluie qui se rapprochait dangereusement.

Elle l'ignora et baissa la tête, détournant le regard pour la première fois.

-Vous m'avez menti, répéta-t-elle, comme si ce fait la dérangeait finalement bien plus que l'idée de faire une apparition dans un film hollywoodien. Et voilà où votre mensonge nous as mené !  
>-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais prévu qu'on s'écraserait ! réussit-il enfin à rétorquer.<br>-Peut-être, mais si vous aviez été honnête dès le début nous ne serions jamais montés dans cet avion et Earl serait toujours en vie !

La pluie avait enfin atteint leurs côtes et s'abattit sans discrimination sur tout ce qui se trouvait sur la plage, y compris les deux naufragés qui se regardaient, interdits, immobiles.

Beckett avait regretté ses mots aussitôt qu'elle les avait prononcé, bien consciente qu'elle était allée trop loin.  
>Castle était resté coi, touché à vif par les propos du lieutenant et ne pouvant vraiment croire qu'elle avait osé utiliser cette carte contre lui.<p>

La pluie tombait abondamment, plaquant leurs cheveux et collant leurs vêtements sur leur corps.

Ils s'observaient en silence, ne faisant absolument pas cas de la pluie qui les entourait.

Le regard de Beckett s'était radouci, tandis qu'elle cherchait les mots justes pour rattraper son erreur. Celui de Castle s'était lui assombri.

-On va être mouillés, déclara-t-il enfin platement.

Sans laisser le temps à sa partenaire de répondre, il récupéra son tas de bois mouillé et se dirigea vers leur abri improvisé.  
>Beckett l'observa quelques secondes puis leva la tête, comme se rendant compte pour la première fois qu'il pleuvait.<p>

Elle suivit alors aussitôt les traces de l'écrivain jusqu'aux rochers.

Castle déposa son tas de bois à l'entrée de leur abri et s'enfonça jusqu'à ses affaires. Il remarqua la présence d'une nouvelle valise et le petit tas d'effets personnels déposé près de la sienne. Il sentit son cœur se serrer d'avantage.

Il se baissa et se pencha sur le tas d'objets qu'ils avaient récolté plus tôt à la recherche d'un couteau. Des gouttes d'eau tombèrent de ses cheveux qu'il recoiffa aussitôt d'un coup de main experte, tâchant d'enlever autant d'eau que possible.

Derrière lui, Kate rentrait à son tour dans l'abri, tout aussi trempée que son partenaire.  
>Elle vit Castle se relever, un couteau à la main et s'asseoir près du tas de bois qu'il avait collecté.<p>

Il ne lui adressa pas un regard tandis qu'il prenait le premier morceau de bois et entamait de l'écorcher.

Afin de se rendre utile, et surtout de ne pas rester à rien faire, elle récupéra à son tour un couteau et s'assit de l'autre côté du tas, imitant les gestes de l'écrivain.

De longues minutes passèrent en silence tandis qu'ils débarrassaient le bois de sa première couche mouillée. Le mouvement leur faisait oublier quelques temps les vêtements qui collaient à leur peau et le froid nocturne qui commençait à s'infiltrer sous la roche.

Ils étaient tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées. La colère de l'un et de l'autre s'apaisant au fur et à mesure.

Finalement, ce fut Kate qui parla la première.

-Je suis désolée.

Castle arrêta son mouvement et daigna enfin la regarder. Il avait le visage fermé, illisible.

Elle tâcha de captiver aussitôt son regard pour qu'il puisse en plus lire dans ses yeux son apologie.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir menti, finit-il par répondre à son tour.

Beckett hocha simplement la tête et ils reprirent leur tâche.  
>Quelques minutes plus tard, Castle s'arrêta à nouveau, pensif.<p>

-Et je suis désolée de vous avoir entraînée dans cette galère, dit-il à demi-mot.

Beckett releva aussitôt la tête.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute, Castle. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir…  
>-Mais je n'aurais pas dû vous faire venir à Los Angeles, c'est vous qui aviez raison…<br>-Non, Castle. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça. Vous n'êtes en aucun cas responsable de ce qui nous arrive, vous m'entendez ?

Lorsque l'écrivain ne répondit pas, elle se pencha en avant, tendant une main qu'elle déposa sur la sienne. Il releva les yeux vers elle et leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau.

-Ce n'est _pas_ votre faute, insista-t-elle.

Ils s'observèrent un moment sans bouger avant que Beckett n'ajoute :

-Et quitte à être bloquée sur une île déserte au milieu de nulle part… Je suis contente que ce soit avec vous, avoua-t-elle avec un léger sourire qui se voulait chaleureux.

Castle ne répondit toujours pas mais elle sentit une légère pression sur sa main.  
>Le regard plongé dans celui de l'écrivain, elle pouvait y voir l'incertitude, la détresse, la peur s'infiltrer petit à petit.<br>Il avait tenu toute la journée. Il n'avait pas hésité un instant, il n'avait pas flanché, mais en cette première soirée sur une île inconnue, trempé, tremblant légèrement de froid, sans doute affamé et quelque peu assoiffée il n'avait plus la force de tenir.

-Tout ira bien, Castle, lui promit-elle avec autant d'assurance que possible.

Elle lui rendit la pression sur sa main et ils eurent un de leur petit dialogue silencieux l'espace de quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne le relâche et reporte son attention sur un des derniers bouts de bois qu'elle tenait.

-Où avez-vous appris la technique du bois mouillé alors ? demanda-t-elle pour lui changer les idées.  
>-Hum… Alexis m'en a parlé après une expédition de scout.<p>

Beckett hocha la tête et finit d'écorcher le dernier morceau de bois.

-Et bien, il ne reste plus qu'à allumer ce feu, déclara-t-elle avec une pointe d'appréhension dans la voix.

Si elle était experte en allumage de feu de cheminée dans son ancienne maison familiale, l'allumage de feu sur une plage avec seulement des bouts de bois était une tout autre histoire.  
>Elle espérait seulement que, là encore, les connaissances de Castle leur permettrait d'avoir très vite un feu de bois pour se réchauffer et leur donner l'occasion de changer de vêtements.<p>

-Alors, quelle émission de télé va nous permettre de nous réchauffer ce soir ? demanda-t-elle en plaisantant.  
>-Hum…<p>

Castle examina leur abri un moment, en pleine réflexion. Puis il se dirigea vers la valise ouverte du pilote.

-Et bien…, commença-t-il en fouillant la valise, ce soir notre feu sera sponsorisé par ce cher Earl.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa partenaire, certain de voir de la confusion sur son visage. Il n'eut pas tort.

-Earl est un fumeur. Et si je ne me trompe pas...

Il glissa la main dans une pochette de rangement que Beckett avait ignoré et en ressortit un briquet triomphalement.

-Haha !

Beckett lui offrit un sourire fier, bien heureuse à l'idée de pouvoir bientôt se réchauffer au coin du feu.  
>Castle la rejoignit près du tas de bois, le briquet dans une main et la copie de « <em>Heat Rises<em> » dans l'autre. Il allait en déchirer quelques pages lorsque Beckett l'arrêta.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ?  
>-On a besoin de papier pour démarrer notre feu, expliqua-t-il.<br>-Certes, mais… vous ne pouvez pas utiliser _Heat Rises_ !

Castle leva un sourcil, surpris et vit les joues de sa partenaire rosir imperceptiblement.

-C'est… Je l'aime bien. Vous ne pouvez pas… C'est votre livre, tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

Castle continua de la dévisager, un sourire apparaissant lentement au coin de ses lèvres.

-Ce n'est que du papier Beckett, dit-il simplement sans se départir de ce petit sourire.  
>-Oui mais c'est…<p>

Alors qu'elle cherchait ses mots, Beckett scanna l'abri du regard et se saisit du carnet de note du défunt pilote. Elle le tendit à Castle.

-Utilisez plutôt ceci, suggéra-t-elle en arrachant presque le livre des mains de l'écrivain.  
>-Si vous insistez, concéda-t-il avec un large sourire.<p>

Quelques minutes et quelques essais plus tard, leur feu avait enfin démarré et crépitait doucement. Une pile de bois en réserve avait été mise sur le côté pour alimenter le feu dans la nuit.

Dehors, la pluie tombait toujours sans relâche.

Castle et Beckett entreprirent de se départir de leurs vêtements mouillés à tour de rôle. Beckett emprunta le pantalon de rechange du pilote et un T-shirt noir que Castle lui tendit.  
>L'écrivain quant à lui retira ses vêtements mouillés et ne renfila qu'un pantalon de jogging – son pyjama.<br>Lorsqu'elle eut le droit de se retourner, Beckett rougit aussitôt et baissa les yeux en découvrant le torse nu de son partenaire.

-Castle, vous êtes… Où est le haut ? demanda-t-elle en regardant ses pieds.  
>-Vous le portez, expliqua-t-il. Et à moins que vous ne préfériez être vous-même torse nu, je me suis dit que ce serait mieux dans ce sens là, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.<p>

Beckett releva la tête pour voir l'écrivain lui adresser un clin d'œil complice. Elle secoua la tête mais ne put réprimer un léger sourire.

Son regard se porta alors sur le torse nu de l'écrivain et elle se mordit la lèvre, appréciant en silence cette situation vestimentaire.

Pour s'occuper et se changer les idées, Beckett entreprit de mettre en place un coin 'lit' près du feu avec les deux couvertures qu'ils avaient récupérées.  
>Castle de son côté récupéra deux morceaux de pain de leurs réserves. Il en tendit un à Kate qui l'accepta volontiers et mordit dedans goulument.<br>Elle indiqua ensuite à l'écrivain de prendre place sur les couvertures et il lui jeta un regard interrogateur, accompagné d'un autre de ses sourires charmeurs.  
>Elle secoua à nouveau la tête.<p>

-Reposez-vous Castle. Je prends le premier quart pour surveiller le feu et l'arrivée éventuelle des secours.  
>-Oh, vous ne me rejoignez pas ? s'enquit-il en faisant la moue.<br>-Ne rêvez pas trop, répondit-elle en détournant volontairement le regard de son torse pour s'éviter de répondre autre chose.

Castle s'installa au plus près du feu, récupérant un bout de couverture à plier au dessus de son corps.  
>Il observa Beckett qui s'assit sur une pierre de l'autre côté du feu et récupéra <em>Heat Rises<em>.

Il sourit et ferma les yeux.

-Bonne nuit Beckett.  
>-Bonne nuit Castle.<p>

Elle s'assura qu'il avait les yeux bien fermés et ouvrit le livre à la page 62, un de ses passages préférés.


	3. Chapter 2 bis

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews jusqu'à présent :)**

**Au cours de cette histoire vous aurez le droit à des mini chapitres dits "**BIS**". Vous en comprendrez très vite le contenu et l'utilité en lisant ce premier chapitre bis.**

**De quoi vous faire un peu patienter jusqu'au Chapitre 3 **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 (bis)<strong>

Le lieutenant Ryan posa son stylo sur le dossier encore ouvert sur son bureau avec un soupir.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'étage de la section homicide du 12e district. Celui-ci était silencieux, inhabituellement bien rempli d'officiers penchés sur leur bureau à rattraper des retards accumulés dans leur paperasse.

Il regarda sa montre. Il était dix-sept heures et il avait passé la journée – comme les précédentes – à faire de la paperasse.

Il repoussa sa chaise de son bureau et la fit glisser jusqu'à celui de son partenaire, occupé sur son ordinateur.

Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de son bureau, il eut à peine le temps de voir une fenêtre de Solitaire disparaitre.

Les deux partenaires échangèrent un regard entendu.

-Est-ce que ça fait de moi quelqu'un d'horrible si je prie pour un meurtre ? demanda Ryan à voix basse.

-Si c'est le cas, on ira en enfer ensemble, lui répondit son partenaire.

-Non mais sérieusement, les criminels de la ville sont en grève et on ne nous a pas refilé le mémo ou quoi ?

-Ces moins que rien n'ont même pas la décence d'assurer un service minimum pour ceux d'entre nous qui bossons encore, renchérit Esposito.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire et secouèrent la tête.

-Peut-être qu'on aurait dû faire comme Beckett au final, commenta Esposito après un moment. Elle et Castle doivent être en train de se prélasser tranquillement au bord d'une piscine à siroter des cocktails à l'heure qu'il est.

-Hum, Jenny et moi pensions à prendre quelques jours de vacances avant le mariage, répondit Ryan, pensif. J'ai quelques jours de congé accumulés, peut-être que je devrais…

-Ne pense même pas à me laisser seul ici ! interrompit Esposito en plissant les yeux.

-Bien sûr que non ! se défendit Ryan alors même qu'il calculait mentalement les possibilités de quitter la ville pour quelques jours. Tu as eu des nouvelles de Beckett d'ailleurs ? s'enquit-il après un moment de silence.

Esposito secoua la tête.

-En même temps… Elle est seule avec Castle… à l'autre bout du pays… en vacances…

Les deux partenaires échangèrent des regards complices.

-Je doute qu'elle ne nous donne des nouvelles, conclut-il avec un clin d'œil.

A cet instant même, le téléphone du bureau de Ryan sonna. Les deux compères échangèrent un regard plein d'espoir et le jeune lieutenant fit immédiatement glisser sa chaise jusqu'à sa place.

-Ryan, annonça-t-il en décrochant, la voix peut-être un peu plus joviale que d'ordinaire.

Esposito regardait son partenaire avec grande attention, attendant avec impatience d'entendre une adresse où ils devaient se rendre. Mais il entendit tout autre chose.

-Alexis ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Esposito lança un regard interrogateur à Ryan qui hocha des épaules en réponse.

-Non, pas depuis hier soir, pourquoi ?

Esposito relança le jeune lieutenant, curieux de connaître la raison de l'appel de la jeune Castle.

Ryan plaça une main sur le combiné pour s'adresser à ton partenaire.

-Alexis n'a pas de nouvelles de son père et s'inquiète, chuchota-t-il.

Esposito regarda sa montre, calculant mentalement si la jeune fille avait raison de s'inquiéter. En théorie, Beckett et Castle étaient arrivés à Los Angeles il y a quelques heures déjà.

Pendant que Ryan continuait de rassurer la jeune fille à l'autre bout du fil, il prit son portable et tenta d'appeler le portable de sa supérieure.

Le voyant faire, ce fut au tour de Ryan d'interroger son partenaire avec un regard, mais il secoua la tête à la négative lorsqu'il tomba directement sur la boîte vocale du lieutenant.

Il retenta la manœuvre sur le portable de Castle. Même constat.

Les deux lieutenants froncèrent des sourcils simultanément. Si il était tout à fait possible que leurs portables soient éteints à l'instant, connaissant l'écrivain, il leur semblait certes quelque peu bizarre que sa fille n'ait aucunes nouvelles de lui.

-Ecoutez Alexis, je suis sûr que votre père a simplement oublié de vous appeler à son arrivée, tenta de rassurer Ryan. Il me semble qu'ils avaient beaucoup de choses à faire à Los Angeles. Peut-être n'a-t-il simplement pas encore allumé son téléphone…

Pendant ce temps Esposito avait fermé son jeu de solitaire et s'informait déjà de la situation des vols à destination de la côte Ouest.

-Quelque chose ? interrogea Ryan en posant sa main sur le combiné.

-Je cherche.

-Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter, reprit Ryan pour Alexis. Laissons leur la soirée pour s'installer et donner des nouvelles. Si demain à la première heure vous n'avez toujours pas de nouvelles, n'hésitez pas à me rappeler. Je vous donne mon numéro de portable…

Lorsque Ryan raccrocha il se rapprocha à nouveau du bureau de son partenaire.

-Alors ? Du nouveau ?

-Rien. Tous les vols au départ de JFK pour LAX sont arrivés sans peine à destination.

-Ne devaient-ils pas retrouver Nathalie Rhodes là-bas ? interrogea Ryan.

-Je suis déjà sur le coup. Je cherche le numéro de la production là.

Ryan acquiesça en silence, retourna à son bureau et entreprit de passer un appel sur son téléphone portable.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'enquit Esposito alors que lui-même composait le numéro de la maison de production de [i]Heat Wave[/i].

-Oh, j'appelle directement Nathalie, répondit Ryan nonchalament.

-Tu… ?

La bouche grande ouverte Esposito dévisagea son partenaire qui lui adressait un large sourire, fier de son petit effet.

-Tu as le numéro de… ?

Sourire toujours bien ancré sur son visage, Ryan fit signe à Esposito de se taire ça sonnait à l'autre bout de la ligne. Ce dernier n'eut de toute façon pas le temps de protester d'avantage, quelqu'un venait de répondre à son appel dans les studios.

Finalement, Ryan fut le premier à raccrocher quelques secondes plus tard lorsque le téléphone de Nathalie bascula sur répondeur.

Il regarda son téléphone, légèrement dépité puis releva la tête vers son partenaire, attendant qu'il finisse sa conversation.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il quand Esposito eut raccroché.

-Hum…, fut la seule réponse de ce dernier.

-Hum, quoi ? Ils sont arrivés oui ou non ? insista le jeune irlandais.

-Ils n'en savent rien. Ils ne sont pas prévus sur le plateau avant demain, expliqua Esposito. Tu savais que Beckett devait faire une apparition dans le film ? interrogea-t-il, surpris par cette découverte qu'il avait faite.

-Sérieusement ? répliqua Ryan tout aussi surpris.

-Oui apparemment. C'était la raison de leur voyage.

Les deux partenaires échangèrent un regard entendu.

-Beckett ne va pas être contente quand elle va apprendre ça, commenta Ryan d'un air grave tandis qu'Esposito faisait un non solennel de la tête. Et donc, pour les deux vacanciers tu en penses quoi ? demanda le jeune lieutenant après un moment.

Esposito hocha les épaules.

-J'en pense la même chose que tu as dit à Alexis. Laissons leur jusqu'à demain. Et ci d'ici là elle n'a toujours pas de nouvelles, on appellera la cavalerie. Peut-être ne veulent-ils simplement pas être dérangés, rajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin tandis qu'il ouvrait une nouvelle partie de Solitaire.

Ryan sourit à son tour. Il se saisit de son stylo et se pencha à nouveau sur son dossier.


	4. Chapter 3

**Vous avez imploré le ciel en chantant des louanges à la gloire de Marlowe. Vous avez prié chaque soir à genoux devant votre lit.**

**Et **nous vous avons entendus mes enfants** !**

**Hum...trêve de délire de secte louche**

**Voici donc le 3ème chapitre de cette fanfiction. Il se déroule 100% sur l'île et nous espérons que votre lecture soit satisfaisante !**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires jusqu'ici ! **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 3<strong>

C'est un souffle lointain, presque étouffé qui la tira du sommeil. Une sorte de murmure d'écume, témoin sonore des vagues déferlant sur la plage...Une atmosphère maritime qui lui rappela bien rapidement sa condition de « naufragée involontaire».

Elle ouvrit les yeux et put apercevoir le soleil déjà bien haut à l'horizon. Elle n'avait aucune notion précise du comment « lire l'heure dans les astres », mais constatant que le globe jaune était à mi course entre l'horizon et le zénith, elle en déduit qu'il devait être près de 10h.

Elle avait dormi sur le dos et le premier mouvement qu'elle tenta d'esquisser s'avéra plutôt douloureux. Son bras endolori reposait sur son ventre et elle n'osait pas vraiment le bouger, de peur des dégâts qu'une nuit dans ces conditions avaient pu provoquer.

Elle tourna doucement la tête vers le foyer éteint. Elle s'était endormie un peu avant l'aube lorsqu'une bourrasque avait éteint le feu et qu'elle avait considéré qu'économiser le gaz dans le briquet d'Earl pouvait être judicieux. En pleine journée ils avaient moins besoin de se réchauffer et elle n'était pas certaine que d'éventuels sauveteurs ne distinguent leur maigre foyer en plein soleil.

A ses côtés, le livre de l'écrivain relu la veille reposait dans le sable, effleurant simplement en son coin la couverture sur laquelle elle avait dormi.

Lors de leur dernière « passation de quart », l'écrivain avait en effet refusé de dormir sur cette dernière, il s'était constitué un matelas de fortune avec d'épaisses feuilles vertes provenant d'arbres non identifiés qui bordaient l'endroit et avait assuré que c'était de toute façon «bien meilleur pour la circulation sanguine ».

Elle avait fait mine de le croire.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil légèrement attendri, il était profondément endormi, de dos, à moins d'un mètre d'elle, ses jambes légèrement ramenées contre lui, toujours torse nu, dévoilant ainsi la moitié de son anatomie.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de détailler discrètement les courbes de son corps, les lignes parfaitement dessinées bordant ses omoplates et mourant dans le creux de ses côtes. Elle laissa temporairement son regard glisser un peu plus bas avant de se reprendre. Elle se racla la gorge.

Il avait l'air si paisible, difficile d'imaginer l'électron libre en puissance derrière cet homme endormi si profondément. Elle se sentit étrangement proche de lui en cet instant. Bien qu'une bonne soixantaine de centimètres ne les séparent l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient dans la même galère, et quelque part après sa nuit agitée à elle, elle l'enviait de parvenir à trouver un sommeil si « apaisé ».

Elle n'oubliait pas leur dispute de la veille bien sûr, et elle lui en voulait encore un peu de lui avoir menti. Mais une part d'elle n'ignorait pas que comme pour chaque mensonge de l'écrivain, il y avait eu initialement une « juste » intention en embuscade. C'était sa façon à lui de l'amener à penser un peu à elle, et même si « omettre » de lui préciser sa future participation à son film avait été plus que maladroit, elle n'était pas capable de lui en vouloir bien longtemps.

Bien entendu il était cependant hors de question qu'elle ne joue les actrices. Elle était agent de police à New-York, pas une de ces pin-ups d'Hollywood.

Elle tourna doucement la tête, reportant son attention en direction du ciel azur. La chaleur était déjà assez conséquente pour l'heure matinale, « une bonne vingtaine de degrés » présuma-t-elle. Elle se sentait un peu poisseuse après cette nuit passée sur le sol. La couverture n'avait bien sûr pas servi d'abri suffisant contre les assauts du sable, et ses bras ainsi qu'une partie de son visage étaient recouverts de cristaux minuscules dont certains brillaient légèrement au soleil.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers l'océan paisible qui déversait à intervalles réguliers de timides vagues sur le sable, et se dit qu'à défaut d'un bonne douche, elle pourrait toujours se rincer les bras et le visage à l'eau de mer.

Elle entreprit donc de se lever, marquant un rictus à chaque mouvement trop brusque de son bras et se dirigea doucement vers le rivage, sans prendre le temps d'enfiler les mocassins trouvés la veille.

A mesure qu'elle approchait du bord de l'eau, la tiédeur du sol fit place à un sable légèrement humide, elle constata qu'elle laissait ses empruntes dans ce dernier et sourit. Il y avait dans ces traces bientôt effacées par la mer le souvenir de tous ces étés d'enfance, lorsque la famille Beckett dans son ensemble se rendait à la mer pour quelques jours. Elle passait bien plus de temps sur ce sable « d'avant-mer » que dans l'eau. Elle ne se lassait pas de bâtir des châteaux ou de faire d'immenses dessins « d'empruntes de pieds » avec ses cousins.

Arrivée en bord de mer, elle pointa un orteil dans l'eau pour en saisir la température. Elle n'était pas très chaude, mais n'était pas froide pour autant. A peine plus de 20°C probablement.

Elle détailla sa tenue. Le pantalon du pilote qu'elle avait enfilé la veille ne supporterait pas forcément un bain impromptu. Et elle avait clairement besoin de se rincer un peu plus que les mains.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière-elle pour s'assurer que l'écrivain dormait toujours quelques mètres plus haut, puis décida d'ôter le vêtement et de le déposer sur le sable quelques pas derrière elle. À l'abri des vagues.

Le t-shirt prêté par Castle la veille était suffisamment long pour qu'elle ne se sente pas non plus « nue », cependant elle n'était pas complètement à l'aise dans cette tenue et décida d'abréger au maximum sa « baignade ».

Ainsi mi-vêtue, elle s'approcha du rivage à nouveau et fit quelques pas dans l'eau fraîche Puis elle se pencha en avant et glissa les mains dans l'océan, non sans avoir affiché un nouveau rictus de douleur. La sensation de ce mini torrent se déversant doucement entre ses phalanges avait quelque chose d'étrangement vivifiant. Cela ne valait pas un bon jus d'oranges pressé au réveil, mais eut tout de même le mérite de lui insuffler un semblant d'énergie.

Elle se passa un peu d'eau via son bras valide sur le front, puis sur la nuque, avant de replonger encore un moment ses deux bras dans l'océan. Puis elle recommença le même ballet à deux ou trois reprises.

Après quelques minutes, se considérant « rafraîchie », elle fit quelques pas pour sortir de l'eau, imprimant une nouvelle salve d'empruntes dans le sol humide, enfila à nouveau le pantalon qui se plaqua naturellement contre ses jambes humides et revint s'asseoir aux abords du « sable sec ».

Assise ainsi, face à l'immensité de l'océan, elle secoua la tête. Cet endroit avait beau être sublime, ils étaient dans un sacré pétrin si personne ne débarquait pour les aider durant les prochaines heures. Les réserves de nourriture découvertes la veille ne tiendraient pas bien longtemps. Sans compter la bouteille qu'ils avaient bien attaquée elle aussi. Un seul petit litre d'eau pour deux...Combien de temps pouvait-on tenir avec si peu ?

Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant doucement bercer par la légère brise matinale qui faisait voleter quelques mèches sur son visage. Le fond de l'air était doux mais lui semblait un peu plus frais après son bain impromptu. L'odeur iodée qui lui remontait aux narines était presque enivrante...

Oui en d'autres circonstances elle aurait très certainement d'avantage apprécié cette situation...

-Hey Huck ! Fit une voix derrière elle, l'arrachant à sa rêverie.

Elle sursauta et rouvrit les yeux avant de tourner la tête.

L'écrivain se tenait derrière elle, toujours torse nu, et se gratta l'arrière du crâne en étouffant un bâillement.

-Pardon si je vous ai fait peur, s'excusa-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était rien. Puis elle fronça les sourcils.

-Huck ?

L'écrivain sourit.

-Voyons Beckett, vous n'avez jamais lu Huckleberry Finn ? La fugue de Huck et son ami Jim en radeau au bord du Mississipi ? Il y a cette scène où ils se réveillent sur une plage de Jackson Island et...

-J'ai lu ce livre oui Castle, répondit la jeune femme en hochant la tête. Pardonnez-moi si ma vivacité d'esprit me fait quelque peu défaut après cette nuit au beau milieu de nulle part.

L'écrivain hocha doucement la tête, ça se défendait.

-Mais si je suis Huck vous êtes donc Jim, l'esclave noir en fuite ? S'amusa la jeune femme. Vous en avez déjà la tenue ceci-dit, mais pour le reste...

Elle sourit doucement à cette idée. L'écrivain bougonna légèrement et s'assit à ses côtés.

-Un peu d'imagination voyons, suggéra-t-il en lui adressant un léger coup de coude taquin.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un nouveau rictus.

-Mince, votre bras, j'avais oublié ! Se souvint-il. Ca ne va pas mieux ?

-Pas exactement non, fit remarquer Beckett. Enfin je me réveille à peine et mon matelas n'était pas exactement « à mémoire de forme » ironisa-t-elle. Peut être que la douleur ira en diminuant à mesure de la journée.

L'écrivain n'était pas complètement convaincu, mais il hocha la tête. Un court silence occupa l'espace un instant.

-Attendez, j'ai une idée ! Lança-t-il soudain en se redressant et en retournant en direction de leur camp de fortune à grande enjambées. Ne bougez pas !

Mais c'était peine perdue, curieuse de nature, la jeune femme se releva également. Probablement un peu trop vite ceci-dit. Alors que ses deux pieds trouvaient le sol, elle sentit vaguement sa tête lui tourner et vit quelques étoiles danser devant ses yeux. Les maigres rations avalées depuis la veille cumulées au choc de l'accident n'étaient visiblement pas du goût de son métabolisme.

Elle ferma les yeux, secoua doucement la tête le temps de chasser les étoiles, puis reporta son attention sur l'océan, fixant un point immobile à l'horizon comme elle avait apprit à le faire en cas de « moments de faiblesse ». Peu à peu la sensation s'atténua. Elle reprit pleine mesure de sa gravité. Le « creux » était derrière-elle songea-t-elle. Mais il lui faudrait rapidement se nourrir si elle voulait tenir la longueur. Comme le lui répétait souvent sa grand-mère maternelle lorsqu'elle était enfant « un sac vide ne pouvait tenir debout ».

C'est alors qu'elle fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux, pensant distinguer une forme noire dans l'eau. Mais l'instant d'après la forme avait disparu. Elle en déduit qu'elle avait rêvé. Ou que son esprit légèrement chahuté commençait déjà à lui jouer des tours. D'ici 24h elle verrait probablement des éléphants roses sirotant des noix de coco sur des bains de soleil au bord de l'eau, songea-t-elle inquiète.

Une main se posa soudain sur son épaule valide et elle sursauta pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes.

-Oups murmura l'écrivain. Désolé à nouveau.

Elle secoua la tête pour lui signifier que ce n'était rien et tourna la tête dans sa direction, trouvant soudain une proximité complètement inattendue avec le visage de Castle.

Visiblement il ne s'était pas attendu non plus à la trouver si proche de lui et il perdit toute contenance pendant un court instant, son regard bleu se perdant totalement dans celui troublé de la jeune femme.

-Hum.

Ils baissèrent les yeux dans le même temps après un court instant passé à se dévisager. Gênés.

L'écrivain qui s'était raclé la gorge pour retrouver une contenance leva alors son bras libre. Il y tenait un morceau de tissu vert déchiré.

La jeune femme observa la chose, puis l'écrivain, puis le tissu à nouveau. Castle arborait à présent un sourire fier.

-Pour votre épaule, expliqua-t-il.

-Qu'est ce que...débuta la jeune femme

Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer.

-Mon t-shirt d'hier, répondit l'écrivain, ou du moins 50% de mon t-shirt expliqua-t-il en désignant derrière eux la seconde moitié du tissu qui pendait près de son matelas de feuilles au niveau du campement. Je l'avais mis à sécher pendant la nuit. Et il est sec ! Pourquoi s'encombrer d'un sèche-linge quand on peut profiter d'un climat tropical ? Humorisa-t-il.

-Mais...Fit la jeune femme interdite. Vous avez déchiré votre t-shirt ? Vous allez devoir rester dans cette...enfin qu'est ce vous allez porter ?

L'écrivain lui adressa un sourire entendu.

-Alors pour commencer il y a d'autres tenues dans ma valise. Que vous le croyiez ou non, malgré le climat agréable de cette ville je ne prévoyais pas exactement de faire du nudisme à Los Angeles. Deuxièmement, je suis content que vous vous inquiétiez pour ma santé vestimentaire, mais ne vous en faites pas, je suis très bien comme ça, affirma-t-il l'air entendu. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

Elle déglutit et rosit légèrement. La proximité du torse de l'écrivain, presque collé contre son dos avait tendance à augmenter sa température interne de quelques demi-degrés.

-Et puis entre nous il avait déjà bien souffert avec cette averse hein ? Nota-t-il, venant à la rescousse de son moment d'absence.

Elle hocha la tête. C'était un fait.

-Hum, et donc...Reprit l'écrivain, je ne suis pas un expert dans ces choses là, mais on doit pouvoir vous mettre le bras en écharpe et ainsi atténuer un peu la douleur à chacun de vos mouvements.

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête. Elle n'y connaissait pas grand chose non plus mais voulait bien le croire.

-Je vous fais confiance Castle, murmura-t-elle, ne me déboitez juste pas le bras si possible.

-Je vais essayer, lança l'homme dans un clin d'œil. Tournez vous.

La jeune femme obéissante détourna la tête et fit donc à nouveau face à l'étendue bleutée tandis que l'écrivain glissait une main le long de sa nuque pour lui dégager doucement les cheveux du côté de l'épaule intacte.

Elle déglutit au contact rugueux de sa paume contre sa peau encore imprégnée d'eau salée mais tenta de garder une contenance.

Il évoluait le long de son corps avec énormément de précaution, il souleva délicatement son bras, glissant le tissu du t-shirt sous son coude et le fît remonter jusqu'au creux de son cou. Lorsqu'il frôla sa poitrine au passage, la jeune femme frissonna mais tenta de rester le plus imperturbable possible.

-On dirait que vous avez fait-ça toute votre vie, fit-elle remarquer, tentant d'éviter tout bégaiement ou tout tremblement suspect dans le son de sa voix.

-Des années de pratiques sur les poupées et peluches d'Alexis en effet, fit remarquer l'écrivain.

A ces mots, la pression de sa seconde main placée sur l'épaule valide de la jeune femme se fit un soupçon plus forte. Elle comprit immédiatement qu'elle avait touché là un point sensible et tenta d'orienter la conversation sur un autre sujet.

-Je me sens déjà mieux, fit-elle remarquer alors qu'il nouait le nœud derrière sa nuque. Merci Castle.

L'écrivain hocha la tête derrière-elle, puis passa devant elle et lui fit face pour admirer le résultat de son « travail ».

-Bon ils ne m'embaucheront jamais pour jouer dans Grey's Anatomy, lança-t-il en faisant la moue, mais ce n'est pas si catastrophique, poursuivit-il en la dévisageant de bas en haut.

-J'espère que vous parlez uniquement de l'écharpe, nota la jeune femme, tiquant sur le mot « catastrophique » et le regard panoramique qu'il lui avait adressé.

-Bien sûr, fit l'écrivain en hochant doucement la tête. C'est drôle vous me faites penser à cette patineuse qui s'était pris une rambarde en plein numéro et qui avait voulu recommencer tout de même. L'écharpe qu'elle portait était à peu près aussi réussie que la mienne...enfin à la fin du numéro disons.

-Hum...Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre Castle, fit remarquer la jeune femme. Alors disons seulement que je suis contente de ne pas avoir de miroir en cet instant.

L'écrivain hocha la tête, c'était peut être plus sage effectivement.

Soudain le regard de Beckett se perdit sur un point abstrait derrière lui et elle plissa à nouveau les yeux.

-Une forme noire ! Je n'avais donc pas rêvé !

Surprit, il haussa un sourcil.

-Ca y est vous me visualisez enfin en Jim l'esclave en fuite ? S'enquit-il amusé.

-Mais non pas vous Castle, rétorqua la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel, là dans l'eau, au niveau du rivage ! Il y a une forme noire chahutée par les vagues ! On dirait une valise !

L'écrivain se tourna dans la direction indiquée par Beckett et constata qu'effectivement, un objet de taille moyenne se promenait dans un périmètre de 2 à 3 mètres aux abords du rivage.

-Oh je la vois oui ! C'est peut-être la vôtre ! S'exclama l'écrivain avec excitation.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, sa valise était effectivement noire.

-Essayons de la récupérer ! Lança-t-elle. Je n'ai rien contre votre haut de « pyjama », mais je ne verrais pas d'inconvénient à revêtir mes propres vêtements.

-Dans ce cas je devrai vous refaire votre bandage, nota l'écrivain dans un léger sourire.

Cela ne semblait étrangement pas le déranger.

Ils approchèrent rapidement du rivage avant que l'objet qui semblait effectivement être une valise ne soit emporté trop loin par le courant.

La jeune femme constata avec soulagement que ses mouvements étaient moins douloureux ainsi. Castle n'avait peut être jamais été réellement scout, mais il s'en sortait pour l'instant plutôt bien côté « débrouille en pleine nature ».

-Attendez moi là, lança-t-il alors qu'ils parvenaient au bord de l'eau. Je vais aller la récupérer.

Et avant même de lui laisser le temps de répondre, l'écrivain se jeta à l'eau.

Il fit quelques pas en faisant remarquer que l'eau n'était pas si chaude que ça, puis lorsqu'il eut de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, plongea et se rendit en quelques secondes au niveau de la valise.

Il tenta de la saisir, mais au même moment une vague l'emporta un peu plus loin. Il grommela et parcourut les deux mètres supplémentaires le séparant de l'objet.

Une nouvelle vague reporta la valise cette fois-ci à l'endroit même qu'il venait de quitter. Il continua à grogner et à s'énerver contre les caprices du courant.

Sur la plage la jeune femme avait du mal à se retenir de rire. Il était plutôt drôle d'observer l'écrivain ainsi chahuté par les eaux.

Après quelques instants, Castle parvint enfin à se saisir de la valise. Il leva un bras en signe de victoire.

A ce moment précis une vague un tout petit peu plus haute que les autres le submergea et il disparut de la vue de la jeune femme.

Elle s'attendait à le voir réapparaître dans la seconde suivante, mais lorsque la vague en question se déversa sur le sable humide à ses pieds une vingtaine de secondes plus tard, l'écrivain n'avait pas refait surface.

-Castle ? Cria la jeune femme sans grande inquiétude. Persuadée que l'écrivain lui jouait un de ces tours dont il avait le secret.

Mais la surface de l'eau demeurait entièrement vide.

Une autre vingtaine de secondes passa avant que la jeune femme ne commence réellement à s'inquiéter. Mais s'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle blague de l'écrivain (coutumier du genre) elle ne voulait pas lui laisser le loisir de se moquer d'elle lorsqu'il sortirait de l'eau d'ici quelques instants.

-Castle si vous tentez d'obtenir ce bouche à bouche manqué d'hier ce n'est clairement pas la bonne technique ! Lança-t-elle avec un peu moins d'assurance dans la voix.

Toujours aucune trace de l'écrivain. Elle fit quelques pas dans l'eau, retroussant inutilement son pantalon encore humide jusqu'aux genoux et plaçant sa main au dessus de ses yeux pour tenter de distinguer quelque chose sans se laisser aveugler par le soleil.

Mais rien n'émergeait à la surface. Elle commençait à réellement s'inquiéter.

-Castle ! Cria-t-elle pour la troisième fois. Sans camoufler son inquiétude derrière des faux semblants cette fois-ci.

A ce moment précis elle sentit quelque chose lui saisir la jambe sous l'eau et elle poussa un hurlement.

Dans la seconde suivante, l'écrivain émergeait et lui adressait un sourire de gosse avant d'entamer les premières notes du célèbre thème des « Dents de la mer ».

La jeune femme, bouche grande ouverte, mit un court instant à se rendre compte que l'homme s'était encore moqué d'elle, et qu'une fois de plus elle avait plongé (et le terme était ici plus qu'adapté).

Castle s'était complètement relevé à présent et se tenait debout face à elle. Guettant sa réaction, mi-amusé, mi-craintif.

Beckett secoua la tête, outrée, puis saisit la valise que l'écrivain tenait contre lui et lui en colla un coup sur la tête.

Pas suffisamment fort pour le blesser, mais suffisamment pour manifester son mécontentement.

-Aïeuuu, se plaignit l'écrivain en se passant une main sur le crâne.

-Ca vous amuse de me faire peur de la sorte ? Cria la jeune femme. Ca ne vous a pas suffit de nous précipiter dans cette situation désastreuse ?

-Hey je croyais qu'on était d'accord sur le fait que cet accident n'était pas de ma fau...Aïeuuuu

La jeune femme venait de lui frapper la tête une seconde fois.

-Et ce n'est même pas ma valise ! S'écria-t-elle énervée.

Elle lui rejeta la chose dans les bras et fit demi-tour en direction du rivage.

-Comment j'aurais pu le savoir ! S'exclama l'écrivain un peu confus de la réaction de la jeune femme à ce qui lui avait semblé être une bonne blague. Je suis désolé Beckett ! C'était pour rire !

Mais la jeune femme ne l'écoutait plus et retournait à grandes enjambées vers le campement.

-Kate !

Elle ignora l'écrivain et s'assit sur sa couverture, reportant son bras en écharpe contre elle et se fermant comme une huître.

Castle resta un court instant dans l'eau, tenant la valise contre lui, surprit par cette réaction disproportionnée. Il avait souvent eu un humour douteux de ce genre au commissariat, et jamais Beckett n'avait réagit de la sorte. Tout au plus à leurs débuts elle l'avait « ignoré » après ce genre de moments. Mais une telle colère ? Il ne comprenait pas.

Il finit par se résoudre à quitter son abri iodé et parcourut à son tour la distance séparant le rivage du campement.

Il posa la valise près du foyer éteint et s'assit à son tour sur son matelas de fortune « écologique », ainsi posté à moins d'un mètre de la jeune femme, qui lui tournait cependant le dos.

Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, un long moment. L'écrivain triturait un peu de sable entre ses mains humides tandis que quelques gouttes perlaient depuis ses cheveux trempés et venaient s'échouer sur le sable sec, formant de légères spirales.

Il cherchait un moyen de détendre l'atmosphère. Mais il ne trouvait rien...

-Je pense que c'est la valise de notre hôtesse, lança-t-il enfin après quelques minutes. Le nom sur l'étiquette est complètement effacé, mais il me semble deviner un « nice » à la fin du prénom.

Silence total, Beckett ne répondit pas.

-Au moins ce sont des vêtements féminins, poursuivit-il. Ca vous permettra de vous changer.

Toujours le silence. Il soupira discrètement de découragement.

-Vous n'allez plus me parler de la journée ? S'enquit-il.

Même réponse inexistante...Rien ne semblait à même de dérider la jeune femme. Ou peut être fallait-il simplement tenter l'évident.

-Je suis désolé...murmura alors l'écrivain en baissant les yeux. Je n'ai pas voulu vous effrayer.

Les épaules de la jeune femme, tendues jusqu'à présent lâchèrent un peu de leste, ce qui l'encouragea à poursuivre.

-J'ai juste pensé qu'avec tout ce qui nous arrive depuis hier, rire un peu ne nous ferait pas de mal...

-Parce que vous pensez que feindre de vous être noyé alors que nous sommes au beau milieu de l'océan sur une île visiblement déserte et que je n'ai plus que vous a un potentiel comique certain ?

Elle avait tourné la tête dans sa direction, il releva les yeux. Son regard n'était plus si « noir » que quelques instants plus tôt, mais elle semblait toujours en colère.

-Je n'avais pas vu ça ainsi, concéda-t-il.

-Vous avez conscience que personne ne sait que nous sommes ici Castle ? Et que quand bien même les secours se mettraient à notre recherche d'ici quelques temps, nous sommes aussi faciles à trouver qu'un innocent dans une prison fédérale ?

Il sourit malgré lui, elle ne pouvait jamais se détacher complètement du job.

-Et vous trouvez ça drôle ? Poursuivit-elle, sans saisir la raison de ce sourire. Castle nous ne sommes pas morts dans cet avion mais si nous ne nous organisons pas rapidement, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau durant les prochaines 48 heures !

-Non bien sûr, je ne trouve pas ça drôle, répondit l'écrivain. Et je suis d'accord avec vous, il faut que nous passions à l'action. Pardonnez-moi, j'ai agi de façon stupide.

Elle hocha doucement la tête. Se radoucissant légèrement.

-Et si vous voulez bien, gardez ce genre de canulars pour notre retour à la terre ferme à présent. Je ne doute pas qu'alors j'aurai beaucoup plus envie de rire qu'aujourd'hui.

Il acquiesça doucement.

Le silence occupa à nouveau l'espace un court moment. Mais ce n'était plus un silence chargé de rancune, il était plutôt chargé de « réflexions ».

-Essayons d'ouvrir cette valise, suggéra soudain Beckett en adressant un coup d'œil à l'objet posé juste devant eux.

-Très bonne idée, confirma l'écrivain.

Ils tendirent la main exactement au même moment vers l'objet, leur bras s'entrechoquèrent doucement.

-Désolé, fit l'écrivain, allez-y.

Elle hocha la tête, attrapa l'objet qui ne pesait pas bien lourd, puis le tourna dans tous les sens avant de lui adresser un regard gêné.

-Elle est cadenassée, murmura-t-elle.

Castle sourit, il avait prouvé récemment à la jeune femme sa capacité à faire céder ce genre de verrous.

Toujours assise en tailleur, elle se tourna pour lui faire enfin face, il interpréta ce geste comme un signe de « paix ». Du moins l'espérait-il.

Puis elle lui tendit la valise.

-J'espère que vous n'aurez pas besoin de 101 tentatives cette fois ci.

-Ce verrou m'a l'air un peu moins perfectionné que celui de notre récent geôlier, fit remarquer l'écrivain.

Il retourna le cadenas pour essayer d'assimiler le mécanisme de l'objet. C'était visiblement un de ces cadenas bon marché qu'on trouvait dans toutes les bonnes quincailleries. Il fronça les sourcils, se gratta le menton, puis sourit à Beckett :

-Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement irradier d'intelligence cette jeune femme n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne me permettrais pas ce genre de jugement Castle, rétorqua la jeune femme. Nous parlons d'une femme qui est morte il y a moins de 24h tout de même.

-Hum, certes oui, reconnut l'écrivain. En tout cas je me demande si...

Il aligna les chiffres du cadenas sur 0-0-0 et tenta d'ouvrir le bagage. Mais rien ne se produisit.

Beckett se mordit la lèvre, légèrement amusée.

-Vous avez sous-estimé notre amie, nota-t-elle un soupçon de victoire dans la voix.

Castle ne se départit pas de sa confiance aveugle et aligna les chiffres du cadenas sur 1-2-3. Il tourna le mécanisme et tira sur le verrou...qui céda instantanément.

-Ha ha ! S'écria-t-il fièrement. Vous disiez ?

Beckett fit la moue. Puis se concentra bien vite sur la valise, l'important à présent était son contenu.

L'écrivain prit une profonde inspiration avant de l'ouvrir, ferma les yeux et murmura en guise de souhait :

-Des petits fours et du champagne...

-On ne vous a jamais expliqué que le sac de Mary Poppins était un mythe Castle ? Se moqua la jeune femme. Et je ne pense pas que notre amie partait en expédition « banquet de mariage », souleva-t-elle avec réalisme.

Il tira vaguement la langue.

-Laissez moi mes illusions s'il vous plait Beckett.

Elle sourit. De son côté elle espérait surtout trouver de quoi se changer dans le bagage, et effectivement de quoi se restaurer, mais ses attentes étaient plus « réalistes », un peu d'eau et n'importe quelle nourriture feraient amplement l'affaire.

Castle releva les attaches du bagage et adressa un regard entendu à la jeune femme.

-Instant de vérité.

Puis il l'ouvrit et de concert les deux partenaires jetèrent un regard avide à l'intérieur de la valise.

L'étage supérieur (car la jeune femme avait logiquement organisé ses effets en «étages ») était occupé par une tenue d'hôtesse de rechange. Castle releva les yeux vers Beckett et lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Un de mes rêves est sur le point de se réaliser ! Promettez moi que vous la porterez ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

-Soulevez là Castle, que nous puissions voir ce qu'elle transportait de vraiment utile.

L'écrivain ne se fit pas prier, il déposa la tenue sur le coin de son matelas de feuilles. Sous le costume, se trouvait ce qui ressemblait fort à un vanity ou à une trousse de maquillage ainsi qu'un autre sac en daim plus petit qui semblait vide et une...

-Ooooh de mieux en mieux, constata Castle, un grand sourire aux lèvres en retirant le vêtement du sac.

C'était une nuisette noire, particulièrement courte et relativement transparente.

-Castle si vous me demandez encore de vous promettre de porter ceci, je vous fais manger votre matelas feuille par feuille, l'avertit la jeune femme.

-Bon...bon...Concéda l'écrivain qui retourna à son expédition non sans avoir posé le vêtement sur la tenue d'hôtesse, un soupçon de déception dans la voix.

Il sortit le vanity, l'ouvrit. Il contenait comme prévu un peu de maquillage, un rouge à lèvres un peu criard, un mascara violet, un gloss à la cerise et un brumisateur. Dans la pochette avant ils trouvèrent également un chargeur de ventoline.

-Il semblerait que mademoiselle soit...enfin fut, asthmatique nota l'écrivain.

-Quelle perspicacité se moqua Beckett, vous avez déjà songé à travailler dans la police ?

-Ha ha ha..., bougonna Castle.

Il sortit également le sac en daim et l'ouvrit. Il avait une bonne contenance mais était pourtant vide.

-Etrange de transporter un sac vide, nota-t-il en se grattant le menton.

-Elle venait peut être de l'acheter suggéra Beckett.

Il hocha la tête à cette remarque pertinente. Sous les objets qu'il venait de sortir il trouva enfin une tenue qui conviendrait probablement à la jeune femme, un pantalon de toile noir bien plus féminin que celui du pilote ainsi qu'un chemisier violet à manches courtes.

Il y avait également des sous vêtements ainsi qu'un bikini de bain noir des plus classique, mais l'écrivain avait bien retenu sa leçon, il les déposa sur la tenue d'hôtesse et la nuisette sans commenter la chose.

Le fond de la valise contenait une petite pochette transparente qui semblait enfin contenir le Saint-Graal : de quoi se restaurer.

Enfin « Saint-Graal » c'était vite dit songea Castle en découvrant à l'intérieur de la pochette trois pauvres petites barres de céréales allégées en sucre et riches en fibres.

-Hum, ça ne ressemble pas exactement à des petits-fours ou du champagne constata-t-il déçu.

-En attendant ça nous permettra de tenir un peu plus longtemps fit remarquer Beckett, je pense que nous ne somme pas vraiment en position de faire les difficiles.

Castle hocha la tête tristement et jeta un regard circulaire sur la plage, leur campement et leurs maigres ressources.

-Je me demande combien de temps nous allons devoir attendre avant que quelqu'un ne nous trouve ici...

-Dans tous les cas il va falloir que nous trouvions une solution pour nous rendre un peu plus visibles du ciel si nous voulons espérer ne pas passer inaperçus lors d'un éventuel vol de reconnaissance des secours.

Castle hocha la tête.

-Je pense que nous devrions trouver de grosses pierres noires ainsi que des longues branches épaisses. Nous les disposerions sur le sable pour écrire le plus grand « HELP » possible !

Beckett sourit.

-Quelle série ? S'enquit-elle.

-LOST, fit l'écrivain en lui rendant son sourire. Enfin ça s'est vu un peu partout hein. Mais je pensais à celle-ci en particulier.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour Castle, nota la jeune femme, mais je suis bien contente que vous vous soyez nourri aux séries TV par intraveineuse par le passé.

Il hocha la tête l'air entendu. Puis constatant qu'il avait la gorge pâteuse, saisit la bouteille d'eau qu'ils avaient rangé dans un abri contre la roche derrière eux et but une gorgée la plus petite possible avant de la tendre à la jeune femme qui déclina poliment.

-Non merci, je n'ai pas encore soif, et il nous faut faire durer cette eau au maximum.

Il acquiesça.

-Il va vraiment falloir que nous trouvions une source d'eau potable, je doute que nous tenions plus de 24h avec le trois quart restant de cette bouteille.

Il avait bien entendu complètement raison. Puisqu'ils n'avaient aucune idée du temps qu'il faudrait compter avant qu'on les retrouve, il fallait qu'ils se décident à partir en expédition et qu'ils trouvent de quoi boire et éventuellement de quoi manger.

Soudain Castle se redressa sur ses deux jambes, s'ébroua à la manière d'un labrador, envoyant au passage quelques gouttes d'eau encore incrustées dans ses cheveux sur Beckett. Puis il prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de lancer d'un ton entraînant :

-Allez, allons affronter mère nature !

La jeune femme hocha la tête, ignorant « l'assaut des gouttelettes canines» et entreprit de se lever, ce qui n'était pas si évident avec un bras en écharpe. Castle lui tendit alors le bras dans un léger sourire. Elle lui sourit en retour et saisit le bras solide.

Une fois debout, elle se trouva à nouveau très proche de lui, la main toujours plaquée sur son bras nu et mit un long moment avant de relâcher prise.

Encore une fois l'écrivain la fixait droit dans les yeux, ce qui avait à la fois le don de la mettre mal à l'aise et de la faire étrangement fondre de l'intérieur.

« On se calme là-dedans » intima-t-elle en silence à son organisme.

Soudain le regard de Castle alla se perdre derrière-elle, au niveau du sol et il ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise.

Elle écarquilla les yeux à son tour, inquiète de ce qui pouvait provoquer une telle réaction chez l'écrivain.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'enquit-elle. A votre tête on dirait qu'un ours se tient juste derrière-moi.

-Pire...murmura-t-il en lui plaquant un doigt sur les lèvres pour la faire taire. Ne bougeeez surtout pas.

-Casfle fi f'est encore une de vos blagues, articula-t-elle, un peu gênée par l'index de l'écrivain. Je...

Il secoua la tête pour affirmer que non et se détacha légèrement d'elle, se déplaçant sur le côté dans une sorte de pas chassé un peu ridicule.

Puis il prit son élan, et sans prévenir s'élança avec la bouteille d'eau (seule arme qu'il ait trouvé) pour écraser quelque chose, sur le sol, à leurs pieds.

Beckett écarquilla les yeux plus grand encore tandis que l'écrivain poussait un « IAAAAAA » strident et vengeur.

-Ha ha ! Je t'ai eu ! S'écria-t-il après un court instant et quelques bruits de lutte acharnée.

La jeune femme s'autorisa enfin à regarder derrière-elle, l'écrivain se tenait là et la regardait fièrement. Dans sa main la bouteille d'eau légèrement écrasée sur laquelle reposait une masse noire toute aussi écrasée.

-Je..Que..Qu'est-ce que vous venez de faire au juste ? S'exclama la jeune femme interdite.

-Un scorpion ! Il était juste derrière vous ! Il vous aurait piqué de son venin mortel et vous seriez morte dans les deux heures ! Expliqua l'écrivain dans un sourire fier, arborant une posture à la Indiana Jones.

-Un scorpion ? Sur une île « apparemment » déserte de Californie ? Vous plaisantez j'espère ?

Elle détailla la bouteille avec plus d'attention et leva soudain les yeux au ciel.

-Un crabe Castle ! C'était un crabe !

L'écrivain fronça les sourcils et détailla à son tour l'objet. Effectivement à y regarder de plus près, l'animal ressemblait d'avantage à un gros crabe noir qu'à un vilain scorpion au venin mortel.

-Hum, fit-il en se raclant la gorge. Mais je suis sûr qu'il y a des crabes dangereux non ?

Le regard de Beckett en disait long sur la réponse à cette question. Castle se sentit un peu bête.

-Bon au moins la bouteille a survéc...commença-t-il.

Et dans un synchronisme épatant, un étrange « pfuit » se fit entendre au niveau de la bouteille tandis que la masse noire du crabe tombait sur le sable et que l'eau restante dégoulinait à sa suite via un trou percé par une des pinces de l'animal.

-J'y crois pas...s'exclama la jeune femme qui ne savait plus s'il fallait en rire ou en pleurer...Je.N'.Pas...

-Euh...Oups... ? Se contenta de murmurer l'écrivain en lui lançant un rictus désolé.

Elle secoua la tête et regarda le ciel avec désespoir, l'air de demander là-haut qui lui avait collé un idiot pareil.

-Au moins nous savons que cette expédition est une obligation à présent, fit l'écrivain, tentant par là même de trouver un côté « positif » à cette situation.

Beckett s'abstint de répondre, elle glissa ses pieds nus dans les mocassins du pilote, saisit le sac en daim posé sur le sol par l'écrivain quelques minutes plus tôt, enfila l'anse du côté de son bras valide, et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers l'entrée de la forêt la plus proche.

-Heyy attendez-moi lança Castle en s'élançant à sa suite non sans avoir récupéré un objet dans le vanity de l'hôtesse au passage.

Elle avançait à vive allure, sans se préoccuper de savoir s'il pouvait suivre le rythme. Elle avait besoin de se dépenser un peu pour oublier cette envie subite qu'elle avait de l'étrangler avec leur seule couverture.

-Beckeeett, s'exclama l'écrivain alors qu'elle disparaissait dans un virage. N'allez pas trop vite, je risquerais de me perdre et vous vous retrouveriez seule, livrée à vous même !

Elle sourit largement à cette idée et jeta un coup d'œil derrière-elle.

-Ohh ne me tentez pas Castle ! Ne me tentez surtout pas !

L'écrivain trottina un peu pour revenir à sa hauteur.

-Allez va, vous savez très bien que vous seriez perdue sans moi sur vos talons, lança-t-il en lui adressant un sourire vaguement charmeur.

Elle ne répondit volontairement pas, et ils s'engouffrèrent plus profondément dans la forêt. Lorsque Castle s'arrêta devant un arbre et sortit le bâton de baume rouge de sa poche elle le regarda intriguée.

-Je marque notre passage, expliqua-t-il l'air entendu. Si nous ne voulons pas nous perdre et passer la nuit dans ces bois, ça peut être éventuellement utile.

Elle hocha la tête l'air entendu.

-Il y a peut être encore un peu d'espoir vous concernant Castle, fit-elle remarquer dans un demi-sourire.

Il dévoila toute ses dents, fier de lui à nouveau.

-Je suis plein de ressources!

Il revint à sa hauteur en trottinant. Elle jeta un regard amusé vers le rouge à lèvres.

-Vous devriez en mettre, suggéra-t-elle, je suis sûre que ça vous irait à ravir.

L'écrivain fit la moue.

-Je mettrai du rouge à lèvres quand vous enfilerez cette nuisette lança-t-il en jouant des sourcils. Et comme ce n'est visiblement pas près d'arriver...

Elle sourit et prit encore un peu de vitesse, laissant l'écrivain quelques pas derrière elle. Il en profita pour marquer leur passage sur un nouvel arbre.

-Qui sait Castle, murmura-t-elle alors. Qui sait !

(A suivre)


	5. Chapter 3 bis

**CHAPITRE 3 ~ BIS**

Esposito arriva au niveau du 12e precinct de New-York au moment où Ryan arrivait lui-même par l'autre côté, tenant deux grands gobelets qu'il savait contenaient un précieux liquide noir.

Les deux partenaires échangèrent un hochement de tête en guise de salutation et Ryan tendit son gobelet à Esposito. Ils pénétrèrent alors tout deux à l'intérieur du bâtiment encore bien désert à une heure si matinale.

Ryan appuya sur le bouton pour rappeler l'ascenseur arrêté au 5e.

-Tu crois qu'elle a dormi cette nuit ? demanda Esposito en référence à l'appel passé une heure plus tôt par la jeune Castle à Ryan.  
>-Elle est inquiète, je peux la comprendre.<p>

Un ding et ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

-Tu penses qu'elle a raison ?

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard qui en disait long. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi penser. Le silence radio de leurs partenaires les inquiétait de plus en plus, mais aucun n'osait réellement l'avouer.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je pense. Mais j'ai quand même bien l'intention de pouvoir rappeler Alexis tout à l'heure avec des nouvelles rassurantes.

Esposito acquiesça tandis que l'ascenseur les déposait au 4e.

L'espace était encore vide. Il n'était pas encore sept heure et, sans meurtre à résoudre, rares étaient les officiers qui se présentaient au commissariat de si bonne heure. Sauf bien sûr, ceux qui n'avaient plus de nouvelles de leurs partenaires depuis plus de 24h.

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers leurs bureaux respectifs en silence. Alors qu'ils s'installaient pour la journée, une voix les fit sursauter.

-Lieutenants Ryan et Esposito…

Les deux hommes se retournèrent à l'unisson, découvrant leur chef, debout à l'entrée de son bureau, les bras croisés.

-Chef.  
>-Bonjour, chef.<p>

Répondirent-ils presque simultanément.  
>Le capitaine regarda sa montre, même si elle savait très bien quelle heure il était avant de leur demander :<p>

-Que faites-vous tous les deux au commissariat à cette heure ? Quelque chose de nouveau ?

Les deux compères échangèrent un regard.

-Non, chef, répondit Esposito.  
>-On voulait simplement s'avancer sur notre… paperasse, ajouta Ryan en hésitant.<p>

Esposito lui jeta un regard de travers, le priant de la boucler. Tous savaient que Ryan était quasiment incapable de mentir à leur supérieure.

Mais le mal était fait et celle-ci s'avança vers eux, les bras toujours croisés, les dévisageant tour à tour, les défiant de lui mentir à nouveau.

Ryan jeta un coup d'œil à son partenaire avant de craquer.

-En vérité nous sommes là pour tâcher d'apaiser les craintes d'une citoyenne concernée.

Gates plissa les yeux, marquant son incompréhension tandis qu'Esposito fusillait le jeune lieutenant du regard, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

-Alexis m'a appelé ce matin et…  
>-Alexis ? interrompit Gates, ne connaissant pas encore ce nom.<br>-La fille de Castle, clarifia Ryan.

Gates hocha la tête. Elle aurait dû se douter que l'écrivain avait quelque chose à voir dans tout ça.

-Comme vous le savez, le lieutenant Beckett et Castle sont partis pour Los Angeles hier matin…  
>-Je suis au courant oui, confirma Gates d'un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'elle pensait de ce voyage entre les deux 'partenaires'.<p>

Ryan se racla la gorge, gêné et appela Esposito au secours du regard. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre la relève.

-Oui, donc ils sont partis hier matin et… depuis nous n'avons aucunes nouvelles.

Gates les dévisagea l'un et l'autre.

-Et ? Nous avons là deux adultes qui sont partis en vacances ensemble… Ils sont sans doute trop _occupés_.

Là encore, sa façon d'insister sur ce dernier mot, laissait très bien entendre ce qu'elle pensait de la relation Castle/Beckett.  
>Ryan et Esposito échangèrent un nouveau regard.<p>

-Hum… Oui certes, concéda Ryan gêné, et d'ordinaire nous ne nous serions pas inquiétés…  
>-Simplement, continua Esposito, connaissant Castle, je peux vous assurer qu'il n'aurait jamais oublié de prévenir sa fille de son arrivée quelles que soient ses… euh… <em>occupations<em>.

Ryan acquiesça vigoureusement.

-Or, Alexis n'a aucune nouvelle de son père depuis hier matin, rajouta le jeune lieutenant.  
>-Et leurs portables basculent automatiquement sur répondeur à chaque appel que l'on a tenté.<p>

Gates les observa en silence. Elle semblait en pleine réflexion et ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait ajouter quelque chose, attendant une réaction.

-Donc, qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire ? demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes qui leur semblèrent interminables.

Ryan laisse presque échapper un soupir de soulagement.

-Et bien hier soir j'ai vérifié l'état de tous les vols JFK-LAX, mais il n'y avait rien d'anormal, expliqua Esposito.  
>-Cela dit, ce matin Alexis m'a informé que son père faisait parfois appel à une compagnie de jet privé.<br>-Etonnant, commenta le capitaine à demi-mot.  
>-Je pensais donc appeler la compagnie aérienne pour vérifier le statut de leur vol hier matin, ajouta Ryan.<p>

Gates hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

-Et, comme Alexis ne sait pas à quel hôtel son père et Beckett devaient séjourné, je comptais faire le tour des grands hôtels de LA. Connaissant Castle…  
>-Je vois, interrompit Gates, qui avait bien compris que les poches de l'écrivain étaient profondes et qu'il ne serait pas retrouvé dans un motel au bord de l'autoroute.<p>

-Plus tard dans la matinée j'appellerai les studios où ils sont attendus pour prendre des nouvelles.

Esposito regarda sa montre, il n'était pas encore sept heures à New-York… Même pas quatre heures sur la côté ouest.

-Je doute avoir beaucoup de succès à cette heure-ci, rajouta-t-il, clairement frustré par le décalage horaire.

Un autre moment de silence suivit l'exposé des deux partenaires tandis que Gates contemplait les faits.

-Bien, dit-elle enfin. Mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de faire votre vrai travail messieurs. Vous êtes toujours de rotation ce qui veut dire qu'au premier appel pour meurtre…  
>-On y file, conclut Esposito à sa place, lui faisant comprendre que telle était leur intention, pour l'instant.<p>

Gates hocha la tête d'un air entendu et s'en retourna vers son bureau. Ryan et Esposito échangèrent des regards de soulagement.  
>Alors qu'ils prenaient place à leurs bureaux, Gates s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte du sien et se retourna.<p>

-Et, lieutenants ?

Ils relevèrent tout deux la tête.

-Tenez moi informée, leur demanda-t-elle avant de disparaître derrière sa porte.

Les deux partenaires échangèrent des sourires et allumèrent leurs ordinateurs.

Ils avaient du travail à faire et, avec de la chance, Ryan pourrait appeler Alexis dans quelques heures avec de bonnes nouvelles de son père.

Quelques heures plus tard, le portable de Ryan vibra sur son bureau.

_Des nouvelles ? Alexis_.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé très tôt dans la matinée, Ryan avait promis à la jeune Alexis qu'il la tiendrait informée de l'avancée de ses recherches. Quand elle avait suggéré de rester à la maison pour être joignable à tout moment, il avait insisté pour qu'elle aille en cours malgré les circonstances. Lorsqu'elle n'avait pas parue satisfaite par cette réponse, il lui avait promis que lui-même serait à tout moment joignable sur son portable et qu'elle était tout à fait autorisée à l'appeler ou lui envoyer un message en cas de besoin.

Ryan regarda l'heure sur son portable. Le premier cours de la jeune fille venait à peine de se terminer. S'il en croyait son instinct, elle n'avait sans doute rien écouté du contenu de ce cours, trop préoccupée par son père, attendant avec impatience que la cloche sonne pour pouvoir demander des nouvelles.

Des nouvelles il n'en avait pas. Esposito et lui avaient passé les premières heures de cette matinée dans la frustration.  
>Du côté de la compagnie aérienne, Ryan n'avait réussi à joindre qu'une secrétaire chargée de réserver des vols mais qui était incapable de vérifier l'état d'un vol et n'avait pas su le rediriger vers la bonne personne. Il avait été prié de rappeler après neuf heures pour parler à un responsable.<br>De son côté Esposito avait bien appeler une série d'hôtels à Los Angeles mais n'avait pour l'instant trouvé aucune réservation au nom de Castle ou de Beckett. Sans compter qu'entre temps il avait été distrait par ce que Gates qualifiait de 'vrai travail'.

Ryan se saisit de son portable et entreprit de rédiger une réponse avant que la jeune fille n'aille à son prochain cours.

_Je devrais avoir des nouvelles d'ici une heure. Tout ira bien Alexis. R._

Le jeune lieutenant reposa son téléphone et contempla la petite lettre qui parcourait son écran incessamment, signifiant un envoi en cours.  
>« Tout ira bien Alexis, » avait-il écrit. Y croyait-il lui-même que leurs partenaires allaient bien ?<br>En réalité, depuis l'appel de la jeune fille plus tôt dans la matinée, une boule avait commencé à se former dans l'estomac de l'irlandais. Si une part de lui voulait croire que Castle et Beckett allaient bien et avaient une très bonne raison de ne pas donner de nouvelles, une autre part de lui plus encline à écouter son instinct et connaissant le passé douteux du duo, ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'ils avaient de sérieux problèmes.

Ryan se saisit à nouveau de son combiné et rappela la compagnie aérienne.

De son côté, Esposito revenait enfin à son bureau après avoir dû se rendre de bonne heure au bureau du procureur pour finir de boucler une affaire sur laquelle ils avaient précédemment travaillé.

Le lieutenant déposa son manteau sur le dossier de sa chaise et récupéra sa tasse de café. Il fit un signe à Ryan, lui désignant sa tasse et celui-ci hocha de la tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il réapparaissait avec deux cafés fumants.

-Comment ça 'sans nouvelles' ? s'exclama Ryan au téléphone.

Esposito lui jeta un regard interrogateur et Ryan lui fit signe de décrocher son téléphone sur la 2. Il rejoignit alors la conversation en cours de route.

- … redirigés sur SFO. Quinze minutes plus tard la tour de contrôle de LAX avait perdu le contact avec leur appareil et SFO ne les a jamais récupéré sur les ondes.

Les deux partenaires se fixaient du regard, prenant l'un et l'autre la mesure de ce qu'ils entendaient à l'autre bout du fil.

-Ils n'ont apparemment jamais atterri à SFO, conclut l'homme au bout du fil aussi calmement que s'il venait de commander une pizza pour dîner.

Ryan lui sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour.

-Et vous n'avez jamais pensé à déclarer cet 'incident' ? s'insurgea-t-il, haussant le ton.  
>-Il n'est pas dans l'habitude de la compagnie de…<br>-Écoutez moi bien crétin, interrompit Esposito.  
>-Qui est là ? demanda la voix à l'autre bout du fil, surprise par cette troisième voix.<br>-Lieutenant Esposito, s'identifia l'intéressé. Écoutez moi bien, les personnes qui voyageaient à bord de cette avion sont des membres de la police de New-York. L'un d'entre eux est père de famille. La moindre des choses auraient été de donner des nouvelles…  
>-Mais nous ne savons même pas…<br>-Je n'ai pas fini ! interrompit à nouveau Esposito en haussant à nouveau le ton. Alors maintenant que le mal est fait vous allez avoir l'obligeance de faire parvenir à mon collègue le nom des personnes qui étaient à bord de cet avion et tout document que vous avez concernant ce vol. Si vous me demandez un mandat pour ces documents, je peux très bien vous en obtenir un dans l'heure… mais je vous conseillerai _vivement_ de coopérer de votre plein gré, recommanda Esposito sur un ton qui laissait deviner à l'homme à l'autre bout du fil le regard menaçant qui accompagnait ces mots.  
>-Je…Je…Je vous envoie ça, balbutia le directeur.<p>

Esposito acquiesça en silence et raccrocha, laissant Ryan finir cette conversation. Lui-même avait un nouvel appel à passer, aux autorités aéroportuaires de la côté ouest.

Une petite fenêtre apparut dans l'angle droit de son écran avant de disparaître quelques secondes plus tard.  
>Gates cliqua sur l'enveloppe lui indiquant qu'elle avait un nouveau mail.<p>

_From : Lt. Esposito_  
><em>To : Capt. Gates<em>  
><em>Object: Beckett&amp;Castle<em>

_Possible accident d'avion. Sans nouvelles depuis 24h._

_E._

Gates jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la grande salle et vit les deux lieutenants en pleine conversations au téléphone.

Elle regarda le dossier sur lequel elle travaillait et le referma aussitôt.

Elle sortit de son bureau alors même que Ryan raccrochait son téléphone.

-Que sait-on ?


	6. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

Castle accéléra le pas afin de prendre les devants et enfin dépasser le lieutenant qui prenait un tel malin plaisir à tenter de le larguer.

Alors qu'il marchait devant elle, le regard de Beckett se posa instantanément sur le dos nu de l'écrivain. Inconsciemment, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, appréciant malgré elle le mouvement de ses muscles tandis qu'il marchait.

Lorsque Castle s'arrêta pour marquer un arbre, elle se ressaisit et secoua la tête pour chasser toute pensée déplacée de son esprit et profita de cette pause pour le dépasser à nouveau.

-Castle, vous ne voudriez pas profiter d'avoir tracé notre chemin pour retourner au campement vous habiller ? Vous avez l'air ridicule en pyjama dans la forêt, déclara-t-elle sans se retourner.

Castle regarda sa tenue. Il n'avait en effet pas pris le temps de se changer et ne portait que son bas de pyjama. Il fit la moue.

-Vous n'aimez pas ?

Beckett s'arrêta et se retourna finalement.

-Ce n'est pas forcément 'approprié' pour une expédition en forêt, fit-elle remarquer.

-Hum…

L'écrivain prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

-Ou bien ! Vous cherchez à me larguer en me faisant retourner au campement.

-Vous m'avez complètement cernée, répondit Beckett en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous voulez bien quand même aller vous changer ?

Castle la dévisagea un court instant, plissant des yeux de façon exagérée afin de la cerner. Elle lui rendit un regard neutre, à la limite de l'ennui en retour.

-D'accord, d'accord. Mais vous ne bougez pas d'ici hein ?

Il fit quelques pas en direction de leur campement et se retourna à nouveau pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas bougé.

-Je reviens vite !

Et sur ces mots, l'écrivain accéléra le pas, utilisant les marques qu'il avait tracées sur les arbres pour se repérer et très vite retrouver le chemin de la plage.

Lorsqu'il fut à nouveau dans leur abri, il échangea son bas de pyjama pour son pantalon noir et son t-shirt kaki. Il en profita également pour récupérer le reste du pain qui devenait rassie et l'enfonça dans ses poches. Enfin, il ressortit sur la plage.

Le soleil était déjà bien à son apogée et une légère brise marine vint lui fouetter le visage.

A sa droite, les débris de l'avion évoquaient les souvenirs d'une tragédie, rendant l'endroit presque funeste.

Il détourna le regard sur la gauche où un tout autre spectacle s'offrait à lui. La plage s'étendait sur des kilomètres, parsemée de rochers. Des palmiers venaient la border, marquant l'entrée de la forêt derrière lui. La mer, calme, venait s'étendre à intervalles réguliers sur le sable chaud, laissant derrière elle de drôles de formes aléatoires.

En toutes autres circonstances, l'endroit aurait pu être paradisiaque et l'idée de s'y trouver en compagnie du lieutenant Beckett ne lui aurait pas déplue… Mais un simple regard sur la droite suffisait à lui rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas en vacances, qu'ils n'étaient pas en sécurité et que tout n'allait pas 'bien'.

Avec cette réalité à l'esprit, il retourna à l'intérieur de leur abri et fouilla les affaires de toilette de la défunte hôtesse jusqu'à trouver son bonheur : deux élastiques à cheveux. Il s'accorda ensuite quelques minutes supplémentaires sur la plage à fouiller parmi les débris de leur avion.

Il trouva satisfaction lorsqu'il mit la main sur un petit morceau de carlingue, fin, extrêmement bien aiguisé.

Ces deux trouvailles en main, il s'enfonça à nouveau dans la forêt, suivant les marques qu'il avait tracées auparavant sur les arbres.

En chemin, il ramassa un morceau de bois, facile à tenir en main, de longueur à peu près égale au bout de carlingue.

Tout en accélérant son pas, il entreprit d'attacher ensemble bois et carlingue, utilisant les élastiques à cheveux comme lien entre les deux.

C'est avec un sourire satisfait qu'il arriva à la dernière marque de rouge à lèvres sur un arbre, tenant entre ses mains le 'couteau' qu'il venait de fabriquer.

-Beckett ? appela-t-il en scrutant les alentours, certain d'avoir abandonné le lieutenant à cet endroit précis quelques temps auparavant.

Seul le bruit du vent dans les feuillages lui répondit.

-Hey Beckett ! Je suis revenu ! Où êtes-vous ? continua-t-il en explorant les environs, tâchant de ne pas perdre de vue son arbre repère.

Mais autour de lui, il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de la jeune femme.

Il ressentit alors une boule se former dans son estomac et sa gorge se serra petit à petit. Il pensa alors que Beckett avait dû ressentir à peu près la même chose lorsqu'il lui avait fait sa petite blague quelques temps auparavant.

Un rire nerveux lui échappa alors.

-Okay Beckett… Haha, très drôle. J'ai compris ma leçon, vous pouvez vous montrer, dit-il à la forêt vide de tout habitant, la voix peu rassurée.

Il tendit l'oreille, à l'affût du moindre bruit.

Il ne savait plus s'il cherchait à entendre une preuve de la présence de Beckett qui lui faisait une blague ou s'il tendait l'oreille à la recherche du moindre son signalant que sa partenaire était en danger.

-Beckett ? appela-t-il à nouveau.

Son regard se posa alors sur un bout de tissu abandonné sur le sol. Inconsciemment, son poing se resserra autour du manche de son couteau improvisé tandis qu'il s'approchait du tissu, le regard balayant les environs avec prudence.

-Beckett, souffla-t-il.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il reconnut le morceau de t-shirt qu'il avait déchiré auparavant pour elle. A côté, se trouvait également le sac en daim que Beckett avait pris avec elle.

Il ramassa les deux objets et les examina, une désagréable sensation d'abandon et de solitude s'emparant de lui.

-Beckett ! cria-t-il de toutes ses forces.

En réponse à son cri, une branche se brisa au dessus de lui et vint s'écraser à ses pieds, le faisant sursauter au passage.

-Mince ! entendit-il au dessus de lui.

Il leva aussitôt les yeux, pointant son arme vers les airs.

Il vit alors, parmi les branches, les jambes de sa partenaire qui redescendait de son perchoir.

-Beckett ?

Celle-ci baissa la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de l'écrivain.

-Oh, hey Castle ! Vous êtes revenu.

-Qu'est ce que…, commença-t-il avec une voix étranglée, se remettant doucement de sa frayeur.

Lorsqu'elle fut à quelques mètres du sol, Beckett quitta son arbre d'un bond pour atterrir en face de Castle avec une grimace.

L'écrivain regarda sa partenaire, l'arbre dont elle venait de descendre et sa partenaire à nouveau.

-Castle, vous allez bien ? s'enquit-elle, inquiétée par la pâleur de l'écrivain.

-Vous…

Castle la dévisagea, s'assurant qu'il ne rêvait pas sa présence.

-Vous m'avez fait peur ! finit-il par lui avouer. Qu'est ce que vous faisiez à jouer à Tarzan et Jane dans les arbres ? Avec une épaule en vrac qui plus est !

-Mon épaule va très bien, mentit-elle en récupérant son écharpe et son sac. Et cette question venant de celui qui, il y a quelques heures, s'est amusé à me faire peur dans l'eau ? rétorqua-t-elle en le défiant du regard.

Il hésita un instant, laissant le temps à son cœur de cesser de battre la chamade et à son corps de se relaxer. Puis il hocha la tête, lui concédant ce point.

-Ca veut dire qu'on est quittes maintenant ? tenta-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Beckett le fixa du regard tandis qu'elle remettait le bout de tissu en place autour de son bras.

Elle avait un de ces regards qu'il n'arrivait pas à lire, neutre, impassible : sa tête de poker.

Puis un léger sourire vint se former au coin de ses lèvres.

-Même pas en rêve, répondit-elle enfin, les yeux brillant de malice.

Elle se retourna sur ses talons et disparu derrière un arbre. Castle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour et la suivit aussitôt.

Lorsqu'il fut à nouveau à ses côtés, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'arme improvisée qu'il tenait toujours dans les mains.

-Castle, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Il regarda son arme puis releva les yeux vers elle, retrouvant cette pointe de fierté qu'il avait eu quelques minutes auparavant.

-Ca, c'est un couteau. Enfin… un objet tranchant et pratique à tenir dans la main, rectifia-t-il quand il vit son regard dubitatif. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être utile. Après tout on ne sait pas ce qu'on va trouver sur cette île.

-Hum…

Beckett examina l'arme. Si elle n'avait pas franchement fière allure et serait incapable de trancher quoi que ce soit, elle devait admettre que ce 'couteau' avait le potentiel de faire une bonne arme de défense.

-Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, concéda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Castle hocha la tête d'un air entendu, sa petite bulle de fierté grandissant rapidement.

-Mais vous devriez ranger ça avant de vous couper avec, ajouta-t-elle.

_Pschhhht_, fit sa bulle percée en se dégonflant.

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence, tandis que Beckett les menait d'un pas qui semblait sûr à travers les arbres et Castle s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour marquer les troncs de rouge.

Après quelques minutes à suivre le lieutenant, il se décida à demander :

-Au fait… qu'est ce que vous faisiez à escalader un arbre ?

-Et bien, quand vous êtes parti, le silence qui régnait alors…

Elle lui jeta un regard appuyé et il compris sa raillerie à moitié cachée. Pour toute réponse il sortit brièvement un bout de langue. Elle sourit avant de reprendre :

- … m'a permis d'entendre des bruits qui ressemblaient fort à de l'eau qui coule. J'ai voulu en avoir le cœur net et j'ai donc grimpé à l'arbre pour tâcher de distinguer quelque chose.

La végétation autour d'eux commença à changer, des buissons et épais feuillages remplaçant peu à peu les arbres éparses.

Après quelques nouvelles minutes passées à suivre la jeune femme en silence, Castle brisa à nouveau le silence.

-Et j'en déduis de notre marche que vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, ne cachant pas l'espoir dans sa voix.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui avec un large sourire.

-Je crois bien oui. Et d'ailleurs…

Beckett fit signe à Castle de se taire, posant un doigt sur ses propres lèvres et elle s'arrêta net. L'écrivain l'imita et tendit l'oreille. Mais il n'eut pas à faire de grands efforts pour entendre le bruit de l'eau qui tombait en rafale non loin de leur position.

Il retourna alors à sa partenaire son sourire.

-Vous êtes fantastique lieutenant, jubila-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, prête à se vanter de ses capacités d'un air taquin, mais lorsqu'elle croisa son regard et y vit une admiration sincère allant bien au-delà de son habilité à trouver de l'eau, son sourire fier se transforma en un sourire timide, gêné. Elle sentit ses joues rosir l'espace d'un instant tandis qu'il continuait de la dévisager. Son propre regard avait changé d'intensité et cette simple déclaration prit soudain une toute autre signification dans leur esprit à tous les deux.

Lorsque Kate reprit enfin ses esprits, elle se racla la gorge pour les rappeler à la réalité.

-J'ai eu de la chance, répondit-elle alors, cachant son embarras derrière cette modestie.

Castle hocha la tête d'un air entendu, pas mécontent que ce moment soit terminé. Non pas qu'il n'apprécie normalement pas ce genre de moment intense qu'ils semblaient partager de plus en plus fréquemment ces derniers temps, mais ils le mettaient aussi généralement dans un fâcheux embarras. Il n'aimait rien de plus au monde que de perdre le fil du temps, plongé dans le regard du lieutenant, mais ces instants étaient souvent accompagnés d'une furieuse envie de l'embrasser et la toucher et il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit.

-Après vous, fit –il en s'écartant du chemin et tendant un bras dans la direction de la cascade.

Avec un timide sourire, Beckett reprit la marche et les mena en silence à travers la végétation foisonnante.

Enfin, au détour de quelques arbres, ils débouchèrent sur un large espace, dominé principalement par une cascade de quelques mètres de hauteur qui se déversait sans relâche dans une étendue d'eau qui leur faisait face. De leur côté, le sol était plat, quelques arbres et buissons protégeant cette alcôve des regards. De l'autre côté de ce petit lac se trouvaient des rochers de hauteur variable, montant en sorte d'escalier inégal jusqu'au sommet de la cascade.

Le soleil, toujours bien à son apogée se reflétait sur la surface bleuté du lac, le faisant scintiller de milles feux.

La vision de cet alcôve fit oublier l'espace de quelques instants les peines et les soucis des deux new-yorkais tandis qu'ils admiraient le travail de la nature sur ce lieu inviolé.

-Cet endroit est…, commença l'écrivain.

-Magnifique, conclu sa partenaire à sa place.

A pas feutrés, comme craignant de perturber la paix de cet endroit, Beckett s'approcha des bords de l'étendue d'eau. Elle retira le sac qu'elle portait en bandoulière autour de son cou et le posa par terre à ses côtés tandis qu'elle s'agenouillait.

Elle plongea alors une main dans l'eau fraîche et claire qui s'offrait à elle et la porta à la bouche. Elle laissa échapper malgré elle un léger gémissement de plaisir.

Très vite, elle recommençait le mouvement, avalant certaines gorgées et passant de l'eau sur son visage et son cou en même temps.

Castle ne se fit pas attendre pour l'imiter, s'agenouillant à ses côtés et profitant goulûment de cette nouvelle source d'eau.

Lorsque sa soif fut étanchée, Beckett s'assit sur ses talons et Castle en tailleur. Ils observèrent tout deux la cascade et l'eau clair qui s'étendait en face d'eux, en silence.

-Cette eau donne vraiment envie de…, commença-t-elle avec un soupçon de désir dans la voix.

- … S'y baigner ! finit Castle à sa place. Tellement !

Il tourna la tête vers elle, et elle en fit de même. Leurs regards se croisèrent, trahissant la même envie chez l'un et l'autre de se plonger dans cette eau douce.

Beckett baissa le regard sur son corps et sa tenue et releva les yeux vers Castle, légèrement gênée. Celui-ci lui offrit un sourire qui, pour une fois, ne se voulait pas aguicheur mais rassurant.

-Je ne regarderai pas si vous ne regardez pas non plus, offrit-il.

Elle inspecta à nouveau son corps, puis l'eau qui s'offrait à elle et releva la tête vers l'écrivain.

-Oh et après tout, pourquoi pas ! finit-elle par céder en se levant.

Castle se leva d'un bond à son tour, retirant déjà son t-shirt et le déposant près de son couteau.

Lorsque ses mains se portèrent sur les bords de son pantalon, Beckett détourna aussitôt le regard, mais ses joues ne manquèrent pas de rougir instantanément.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, elle entendit un 'splash' et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle put constater que Castle avait fini par plonger dans le lac.

Elle eut aussitôt un petit regard pour la pile de vêtements de l'écrivain et fut soulagée de constater que son boxer n'y était pas.

-Oh Beckett ! L'eau est parfaite ! Dépêchez-vous de me rejoindre ! l'appela-t-il entre deux plongeon canard.

Hésitante, Beckett enleva d'abord l'écharpe autour de son bras et la déposa à côté de son sac.

Voyant que Castle barbotait encore sous l'eau, elle se dépêcha de retirer ses chaussures et son pantalon, bien heureuse que le t-shirt d'homme qu'elle portait soit trop long pour elle.

Alors qu'elle attrapait les bouts du t-shirt pour le retirer, Castle émergea des profondeurs du lac, lui faisant face. Elle tendit aussitôt ses bras pour rabaisser le bout de tissu sur son corps.

-Castle !

Celui-ci remarqua alors la tenue de sa partenaire : ses longues jambes nues et le t-shirt noir trop long qui la couvrait à peine. Il déglutit, certain que cette image était désormais ancrée à jamais dans son esprit.

-Oh ! Oui, hum… Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en tournant aussitôt la tête, cachant ainsi la rougeur de ses propres joues.

-Ne vous retournez pas ! prévint-elle.

-Promis.

D'un mouvement rapide – qui ne fut pas sans lui causer un gémissement de douleur – elle retira son t-shirt et plongea aussitôt dans le lac.

-Oh merde ! Qu'elle est froide ! s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle refit surface.

-Elle n'est pas froide, corrigea Castle en se retournant enfin, elle est… revigorante. Mais avouez que ça fait un bien fou, non ?

Beckett jeta la tête en arrière, immergeant ses cheveux et une partie de son visage et élicitant un nouveau déglutissement de Castle lorsqu'elle exposa ainsi sa clavicule et le haut de sa poitrine. En relevant la tête, elle afficha un sourire radieux.

-Enormément ! répondit-elle.

Elle s'éloigna alors en effectuant quelques mouvements de brasse, laissant Castle pantois derrière elle.

-[i]_Heureusement[/i]_ qu'elle est froide, commenta-t-il tout bas en s'immergeant à nouveau sous l'eau.

Quelques temps plus tard, Castle était assis sur un rocher, surplombant le lac. Il avait remis son pantalon et se trouvait assis, les jambes étendues en face de lui, et s'appuyait en arrière sur ses mains, laissant au soleil le soin de sécher son torse.

A coté de lui se trouvait Beckett. Elle avait, elle, uniquement remit le long t-shirt noir qui pouvait à lui seul faire office de chemise de nuit. Elle était assise, les genoux recroquevillés contre son torse, sous le t-shirt, et les bras enlacés autour de ses genoux.

Après leur petit bain improvisé, ils s'étaient posés sur le rocher, profitant des quelques heures de soleil et de chaleur qu'il leur restait avant le crépuscule pour sécher et ils s'étaient offert un déjeuner royal… composé de pain plus dur que mou et d'eau fraîche.

Si leur repas était encore bien frugal et insuffisant, leur environnement semblait réussir à leur faire oublier pour quelques temps la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Leurs esprits s'étaient peu à peu apaisés et ils étaient tombés dans un silence confortable, profitant de ce moment de répit et du calme environnant.

Les pensées de Castle n'étaient pourtant pas si apaisantes que ça, alors même que ces moments de réflexion amenèrent son esprit à repenser au crash de leur avion et aux instants qui l'avait précédé.

-Je peux vous poser une question ? demanda Castle dans un souffle presque murmuré, observant toujours l'eau qui déferlait en face d'eux.

-Demandez toujours, Castle, lui répondit Beckett en le regardant du coin de l'œil, surprise de trouver une certaine sévérité dans son regard perdu.

-A quoi avez-vous pensé en dernier ?

-Pardon ?

-Dans l'avion ? Avant que tout ne devienne flou, qu'elle a été votre dernière pensée ?

Beckett resta bouche bée l'espace de quelques secondes. La question de l'écrivain rappelant à son souvenir le cauchemar qu'elle avait fait la nuit précédente à propos de ces derniers instants dans l'avion.

-Je… Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle finalement, éludant ainsi momentanément la question.

-Je ne sais pas je suis juste… curieux, répondit Castle simplement.

Elle pouvait entendre dans sa voix qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une curiosité malsaine pour satisfaire sa soif de tout connaître sur elle et ses pensées mais bien d'une question sincère qui découlait sans doute des pensées de l'écrivain quelques secondes auparavant tandis qu'ils étaient restés assis en silence à contempler le mouvement de l'eau.

-Vous voulez connaître ma dernière pensée ? proposa-t-il en tournant enfin la tête légèrement vers elle.

Beckett haussa simplement les épaules pour seule réponse, appréhendant la direction que prenait cette conversation mais ne voulant pas pour autant blesser l'écrivain qui semblait avoir besoin de parler.

-Alexis. J'ai pensé à Alexis.

Beckett hocha la tête. La réponse lui semblait plutôt logique.

Le silence retomba à nouveau entre eux tandis qu'ils avaient reporté leurs regards sur le lac et sa cascade.

Kate n'osait répondre ou ajouter quelque chose, incertaine quant à la marche à suivre et attendant de Castle qu'il continue lui cette étrange conversation.

-Vous voulez savoir à qui j'ai pensé avant elle ? demanda-t-il enfin en la regardant à nouveau.

Kate croisa son regard et il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

-Toi.

Beckett sentit aussitôt son cœur se serrer à ce simple mot. Elle était terrifiée par cette confession à priori si anodine et pourtant, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de l'écrivain, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à détourner le regard.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étonnement apaisant et rassurant dans son regard. Comme toutes ces fois où il lui avait fait un compliment, confessé une dévotion certaine, sans jamais rien lui demander en retour.

Ils maintinrent le regard de l'un et de l'autre, laissant le monde autour d'eux s'effacer petit à petit, partageant un de ces moments dont ils avaient le secret et qui plongeaient Beckett dans une profonde quiétude.

-Et vous ?

La voix de Castle et le retour du vouvoiement sortirent Beckett de sa transe.

-Pour qui a été votre dernière pensée ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix qui lui brisa presque le cœur.

-Je…

Elle détourna enfin le regard, le reportant sur l'eau qui clapotait quelques mètres plus bas.

Comment répondre à sa question ? Comment pouvait-elle lui dire la vérité ?

Que sa dernière pensée, toutes ses dernières pensées avaient été pour lui. Que dans ces instants qui semblaient marquer la fin du voyage, elle avait pensé à lui, elle avait pensé à l'amour qu'il lui avait confessé, elle avait pensé à toutes les raisons qui l'avait poussée à ne pas se révéler à lui, et s'était maudite pour toutes ces raisons, elle avait pensé à ce seul baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, elle avait pensé à ce que sa vie aurait pu être, si seulement elle lui avait laissé une chance.

Comment pouvait-elle lui dire qu'il était 'sa dernière pensée' depuis longtemps déjà et que malgré ses silences, malgré ses peurs, ses doutes, il le serait sans doute à jamais.

Comment pouvait-elle lui dire la vérité ?

-Mon père, mentit-elle en le regardant à nouveau droit dans les yeux.

Elle avait un regard neutre, éteint, dénué de tout sentiment. Un regard aussi qui lui indiquait de mettre fin à cette conversation.

Castle hocha la tête, résigné.

-Logique, murmura-t-il en reportant son regard sur la cascade.

Kate ressortit de l'abri et trouva Castle là où elle l'avait vu partir quelques minutes auparavant, assis sur un monticule de sable, à sa gauche.

La nuit était tombée, amenant avec elle la fraîcheur du soir.

Elle resserra la couverture qu'elle avait mis autour de ses épaules et se dirigea vers l'écrivain.

Après leur discussion près de la cascade, le silence était très vite retombé et s'était installé un silence lourd, inconfortable. Chacun s'était replongé dans ses propres pensées, n'osant plus les partager avec son voisin.

Finalement, après un long moment, Castle avait suggéré qu'ils retournent sur la plage avant que la luminosité ne commence à baisser et qu'ils ne se fassent surprendre par la nuit.

Kate avait alors rempli d'eau le sac en daim qu'elle transportait, le transformant ainsi en gourde et ils avaient repris le chemin de la plage.

Si il semblait vouloir agir comme si de rien n'était, il était évident que Castle n'allait plus bien.

Elle l'avait vu dans la façon monotone qu'il avait eu de suggérer qu'ils ramassent du bois pour leur feu de bois en chemin, ou encore dans la façon dont il avait avancé l'idée de tenter de pêcher du poisson pour leur dîner.

Elle l'avait vu lorsqu'il était venu à ses côtés et s'était emparé du bâton aiguisé qu'elle s'était façonné pour pêcher il en avait entaillé l'extrémité et avait séparé trois pics, formant ainsi une sorte de trident il lui avait ensuite expliqué sans fioritures, ni intérêt qu'elle aurait ainsi de meilleures chances.

Elle l'avait vu lorsqu'elle avait remercié, ne cachant sa fierté ni dans sa voix, ni de son regard et qu'il s'était éloigné sans demander son reste.

Elle l'avait vu dans la frustration atypique dont il avait fait preuve pendant les longs moments qu'ils avaient passé dans le remous des vagues à la recherche du moindre poisson. Et même quand il avait enfin réussi à en capturer un de taille décente, la petite danse de joie à laquelle elle s'attendait n'était jamais venue.

Elle l'avait vu lorsqu'ils s'étaient installés autour du feu pour profiter de sa pêche. Elle l'avait senti dans son hochement de tête lorsqu'elle avait suggéré qu'ils continuent leur exploration de la forêt le lendemain, ou encore dans le son de sa voix, plate, lorsqu'il avait commencé à lui parler de nourriture il n'était pas expert en végétation comestible mais savait que presque tous les insectes qu'ils trouveraient pourraient être mangés.

Elle avait d'ailleurs ressenti par avance un haut le cœur à l'idée de se nourrir d'insecte.

Elle l'avait vu au désintérêt qu'il portait à toutes les réponses qu'il lui donnait, même quand elle lui avait enfin demandé de lui expliquer la méthode qu'ils auraient dû employer pour avoir de l'eau potable s'ils n'avaient pas trouvé la cascade. Il lui avait expliqué, à contrecœur, et elle s'était trouvée à remercier leur bonne étoile d'avoir trouvé cette cascade.

Mais elle l'avait surtout vu dans le regard de l'écrivain lorsque celui-ci s'était porté sur le reste de leur avion et les débris qui jonchaient encore la plage.

Il lui avait alors à nouveau parlé de sa série fétiche, expliquant que les héros avaient décidé très vite de brûler la carcasse de l'avion et les corps des victimes afin d'éviter toute maladie ou encore d'attirer des bêtes sauvages.

Elle n'avait pas manqué le renouveau de gravité dans sa voix lorsqu'il avait expliqué, sans émotion aucune, ce passage de la série télévisée.

Aussi, ensemble, dans un silence religieux, ils avaient transporté le corps de l'hôtesse dans la carcasse déjà bien calcinée de l'avion. Ils avaient rempli celle-ci des débris inutiles qui parsemaient encore la plage ainsi que de bois et ils avaient mis feu à l'ensemble.

Kate avait fait remarquer qu'avec un peu de chance quelqu'un verrait ce feu brûler de nuit.

Castle avait à nouveau simplement hoché la tête et était parti de l'autre côté de la plage où il avait pris place sur un petit monticule de sable, faisant face à l'océan noir, désespérément vide qui s'étendait en face d'eux.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le monticule à son tour, elle s'assit aux côtés de l'écrivain et lui tendit en silence une des nombreuses mini bouteilles d'alcool qu'ils avaient récupérées – se demandant à nouveau pourquoi le sort avait voulu qu'ils retrouvent le stock d'alcool plutôt que le stock d'eau potable.

Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant d'accepter la bouteille.

-À Earl et… à notre hôtesse, dit-elle en présentant sa propre bouteille à Castle.

-À Earl, répéta-t-il en faisant clinquer le verre des deux récipients.

Ils restèrent assis côte à côte en silence un moment, observant l'étendue d'eau qui les entourait et les piégeait sur cette île, laissant l'alcool se répandre dans leur corps et les réchauffer.

Kate tourna finalement légèrement la tête vers son partenaire, le dévisageant, le cœur serré. Elle savait que son mensonge quelques heures plus tôt n'avait pas dû aider son moral, mais elle suspectait qu'il n'était pas la seule cause de cette baisse de régime.

-Je suis désolée, finit-elle par dire.

Lorsqu'il ne bougea pas, elle continua :

-Je suis désolée, Castle. Désolée que nous soyons ici, sur cette île et que je ne puisse rien faire pour nous en sortir, pour nous ramener chez nous… Pour vous ramener auprès d'Alexis, et de Martha…

Elle attendit, mais il ne bougea toujours pas.

-Je ne suis pas experte en survie sur une île déserte, c'est une évidence, continua-t-elle, mais je peux vous promettre un chose Castle : nous allons nous sortir de là. Quoiqu'il advienne, je vous promets que l'on quittera cette île, coûte que coûte. Et si pour ça il nous faut croquer des insectes et uriner dans des trous, nous le ferons, ajouta-t-elle sans pour autant gâcher son dégoût à cette idée. Mais il n'est pas question d'abandonner.

Elle posa une main sur son bras, constatant à quel point il avait froid avec son simple t-shirt.

-Castle, je vous promets que vous reverrez Alexis. Nous allons nous en sortir.

Elle sentit son corps frémir sous sa main, mais il ne bougea pas pour autant, le regard toujours fixé sur un point à l'horizon, absent.

Elle continua de l'observer, sans relâcher son bras, une partie d'elle trouvant son propre réconfort dans ce simple contact.

Le voir brisé, éteint, l'attristait plus que de raison et elle espérait tellement avoir su trouver les mots justes pour le rassurer.

Enfin, voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle se résolut à se lever. Mais avant de le quitter, elle retira la couverture qu'elle portait et la déposa sur les épaules de l'écrivain. Elle posa alors une main sur une de ses épaules et prit une profonde inspiration.

Il y avait bien, peut-être, une chose qu'elle pouvait dire pour l'aider.

-Ma dernière pensée… C'était toi.

Elle appliqua une légère pression sur son épaule avant de s'éloigner et de retourner à leur abri.

Une fois sous la roche, elle remit du bois dans leur petit feu de camps et s'allongea sur la couverture qu'il restait, près de la chaleur des flammes. En attendant que celles-ci fassent effet, elle se recroquevilla en boule pour préserver la chaleur de son corps et attendit.

De très longues minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles tout ce qu'elle entendait était le déferlement incessant des vagues sur la plage et le crépitement des deux feux qui brûlaient au même moment.

Enfin, alors que son esprit commençait doucement à s'endormir et qu'elle avait fermé les yeux, elle entendit les pas de l'écrivain.

Il s'approcha d'elle et, pensant sans doute qu'elle dormait, déposa la couverture sur son corps.

Elle sentit son souffle tout près de son visage, imaginant qu'il hésitait à y déposer un baiser et elle se prit à espérer le contact de ses lèvres contre sa peau.

Mais il n'en fit rien et à la place elle l'entendit murmurer « Bonne nuit, Kate » avant de s'éloigner et de s'installer de l'autre côté du feu.

« Bonne nuit, Rick » répondit-elle mentalement, un léger sourire se dessinant sur son visage.


	7. Chapter 4 bis

****CHAPITRE 4 ~ BIS****

Le capitaine Gates raccrocha de sa conversation avec le bureau du Procureur Général et se dirigea vers la salle de conférence. Elle y retrouva les lieutenants Ryan et Esposito qui finissaient leur énième conversation de la journée avec les autorités aéroportuaires de la côte ouest.

Elle tira une chaise et s'installa.

-Alors messieurs ? Quoi de neuf ?

Les deux partenaires échangèrent un regard à la fois frustré et désolé.

-Rien de bon pour l'instant, répondit Ryan.  
>-Ces imbéciles de californiens n'ont pas l'air trop pressés de retrouver l'avion ou ses passagers, s'emporta Esposito.<p>

Ryan posa une main sur le bras de son partenaire pour le calmer.

-Qu'ont-ils dit ? demanda Gates au plus jeune des deux lieutenants, visiblement plus à même de lui donner des réponses claires.  
>-Et bien… comme vous le savez, à l'arrivée de la tempête, la tour de L.A. les a fait dévier sur San Francisco…<p>

Gates hocha la tête.

-Mais il semblerait que… hum…, le jeune lieutenant hésita, cherchant ses mots et prenant lui-même la mesure de leur signification, la dernière fois que l'appareil est apparu sur un radar, il n'était pas du tout en train de se diriger vers San Francisco…  
>-Où était-il ? s'enquit le capitaine, refusant de se laisser déphaser.<br>-Au dessus du Pacifique, bien au large des côtes. Il n'aurait jamais dû être dans ce coin d'après les divers experts à qui j'ai pu parler. Peu de temps après, ils ont perdu tout contact.

Un petit moment de silence, lourd, s'installa dans la salle de conférence avant que Gates ne parle à nouveau.

-Okay, et qu'ont-ils l'intention de faire maintenant ?  
>-Ils n'ont l'intention de rien faire ces fils de… !<p>

Ryan lui jeta un regard appuyé et le lieutenant ne finit pas sa phrase. À la place, il repoussa sa chaise et se leva.

-Excusez-moi, dit-il en quittant la salle de conférence.  
>-Esposito est très inquiet, tenta de justifier Ryan.<br>-Et vous ne l'êtes pas ? rétorqua le capitaine en levant un sourcil.  
>-Si, bien sûr que si ! C'est juste que…<p>

Il jeta un regard à son partenaire qui était parti dans la salle de repos se faire un café.

- … On ne réagit pas de la même façon.

Gates fit un petit mouvement de la tête pour exprimer qu'elle comprenait.

-Et donc, que vont-ils faire ?  
>-Et bien d'après Monsieur Willers, chargé des opérations de recherche et sauvetage en pleine mer, ils vont bien entendu envoyer des hélicos et bateaux à leur recherche…<br>-Mais… ? demanda Gates, consciente que la réponse n'était pas si évidente.  
>-Mais, étant donné le dernier lieu où ils sont apparus et le temps qu'a duré la tempête, plus le fait qu'ils n'ont aucun moyen de savoir si l'avion s'est réellement écrasé et après combien de temps…<p>

Ryan marqua une pause avant de reprendre.

-Disons simplement que, sans plus de données, il n'était pas optimiste quant aux chances de les retrouver, conclut-il en jetant un regard à son partenaire qui, à travers la vitre, s'énervait contre la machine à espresso.

Le capitaine Gates laissa passer quelques longues secondes passer avant de parler.

-Lieutenant Ryan, je sais que c'est une situation difficile et sachez que j'admire la force dont vous avez fait preuve jusqu'à maintenant.

Le jeune lieutenant regarda dans sa direction timidement.

-Mais maintenant arrive la phase la plus difficile, pour tous : l'attente. Il n'y a rien que vous et moi puissions faire ici à part attendre et placer toute notre confiance dans les hommes et les femmes qui vont partir à la recherche de nos amis et collègues.

Ryan laissa échapper un soupir de frustration. Cette constatation ne le satisfaisait pas, mais il savait aussi que son capitaine n'avait pas tort.

Celle-ci se leva et, en passant derrière le lieutenant, plaça une main sur son épaule qu'elle serra légèrement avant de la retirer.

-Je suis désolée.

Une fois le capitaine parti, Ryan resta quelques temps dans la salle de conférence, seul avec ses pensées.

Le bip de son téléphone le rappela à la réalité et il regarda son écran. Après avoir vu le message qu'il venait de recevoir, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de repos.

Esposito était debout devant l'une des tables hautes, ayant finalement réussi à mater la machine à café et s'injectant une dose nécessaire de caféine.  
>Ryan se positionna en face de son partenaire qui observait le liquide noir avec attention.<p>

-Hey, ca va aller ? demanda le jeune lieutenant.

Esposito releva la tête et regarda son partenaire droit dans les yeux. Ryan hocha de la tête, lisant la réponse à sa question dans les yeux d'un homme qui n'avouerait jamais ses faiblesses mais n'en était pas moins anéanti par l'idée de perdre sa partenaire, mais surtout son amie de longue date.

Il changea alors de sujet, comme un bon ami se doit de le faire.

-J'ai reçu le dossier sur les membres d'équipage, dit-il en désignant son téléphone, qu'est ce que tu dirais d'y jeter un coup d'œil ?

Résigné, Esposito agrippa sa tasse de café et suivit Ryan jusqu'à son ordi. Celui-ci ouvrit le dossier qui lui avait été envoyé et en imprima les pages pour une meilleure lecture.

~ ~ ~

Près d'une demi heure plus tard, Esposito fit voler les pages qu'il lisait sur son bureau dans un geste de frustration.

-Il n'y a rien dans ce dossier ! s'exclama-t-il, clairement en colère contre le monde.

Ryan releva les yeux des pages qu'il finissait lui-même de lire.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? demanda-t-il avec la même note de frustration dans la voix. Bien sûr qu'il n'y a rien… Leurs dossiers sont nickels.

Esposito soupira et s'enfonça au fond de sa chaise.

-Je ne sais pas, je… Je pensais que… Peut-être… J'en sais rien ! finit-il, ne trouvant pas ses mots.  
>-Tu espérais que peut-être on trouverait dans ces dossiers quelque chose de louche ? Quelque chose qui pourrait laisser penser que leur avion a été détourné peut-être ? Qu'on ait une piste criminelle, quelque chose de concret, quelque chose que l'on sache gérer… ?<p>

Esposito regarda son partenaire un moment et ils s'observèrent en silence.

-Je sais. J'ai pensé la même chose, ajouta Ryan d'un air dépité en déposant son dossier sur son bureau.  
>-Et maintenant ? demanda Esposito.<p>

Ryan jeta un coup d'œil eau bureau du capitaine, repensant à ses mots.

-Maintenant on attend. Et on prie.

~ ~ ~

Une heure plus tard, alors que le sort avait décidé de rendre leur attente encore plus insupportable en ne leur apportant aucun travail à faire hormis de la paperasse, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Lanie en sortit d'un pas rapide et se dirigea sans hésitation vers les bureaux des deux hommes.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Est-ce que c'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle, sa voix sur le point de craquer.

Esposito se leva aussitôt et, oubliant les tensions qui étaient censées les séparer, elle se refugia aussitôt dans les bras qu'il lui offrit.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ? répéta-t-elle.  
>-C'est vrai, répondit sobrement Ryan en se levant à son tour.<p>

Elle profita du réconfort des bras d'Esposito autour d'elle pendant quelques instants avant de se décoller de lui, un léger sourire de remerciement sur les lèvres.

-Que s'est-il passé ?  
>-On n'est pas encore sûr, répondit Esposito en lui offrant un siège, mais on est sans nouvelles de leur avion depuis hier matin.<br>-Oh mon dieu, s'exclama Lanie en portant une main à sa bouche. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne m'a prévenu ?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. En vérité, ils avaient été tellement pris par leurs recherches et leur propre préoccupation ils n'avaient pas penser à prévenir qui que ce soit.

-Je suis désolé Lanie, répondit Esposito, on ne voulait rien dire tant qu'on n'était pas sûrs…

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire la médecin légiste qui hocha de la tête.

-Pauvre Alexis, dit-elle après un moment, elle doit être complètement paniquée.

Les deux partenaires échangèrent un nouveau regard coupable.  
>Lanie le remarque aussitôt.<p>

-Dites moi que l'un d'entre vous à appeler cette jeune fille pour la tenir au courant et la rassurer, commanda-t-elle, sa voix retrouvant son ton naturel.

Nouveau regard gêné entre les deux hommes.

-Et bien, c'est que…, commença Ryan.  
>-On n'était pas sûrs…<br>-Et on ne voulait pas…  
>-On ne savait pas quoi dire…<p>

Lanie secoua la tête et leva une main pour les interrompre.

-On est en train de parler d'Alexis Castle, pas de n'importe quelle gamine de dix-huit ans… Alexis ! Cette fille mérite d'entendre la vérité sur ce qui est arrivé à son père.

Les deux hommes rougirent et baissèrent le regard, comme deux enfants punis.

-Oui, bien sûr, c'est juste que, on ne savait pas…, commença à nouveau Esposito.  
>-Comment dire à une jeune fille que son père est au pire mort dans un accident d'avion, au mieux perdu en mer ?<p>

Le silence entoura le trio tandis que Ryan prononçait ces mots fatidiques auxquels tout le monde pensait à haute voix pour la première fois.  
>Puis, Lanie se ressaisit.<p>

-Exactement comme ça, répondit-elle. Alexis est forte… C'est une Castle… Elle est capable d'entendre la vérité.

Ryan hocha la tête puis ajouta après un moment :

-Je ne peux même pas lui promettre de tout faire pour les retrouver, dit-il la gorge serrée par sa frustration.  
>-Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire d'ici, enchérit Esposito, et les autorités californiennes se fichent complètement de les retrouver.<p>

Lanie adressa un regard compatissant à Esposito.

-Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas complètement vrai, commenta-t-elle calmement. Et il n'y a vraiment rien que vous puissiez faire d'ici ?

Ryan secoua la tête à la négative.

-Le seul moyen d'aider au point où l'on en est c'est de faire partie des équipe de recherche… Et depuis New-York, ça me paraît compromis.

Esposito releva la tête et croisa le regard de son partenaire alors même qu'il finissait sa phrase.  
>Ils échangèrent un sourire complice.<p>

-Ne disais-tu pas hier que tu avais quelques jours de vacances à demander ? commença Esposito.  
>-Et toi-même, tu dois bien avoir quelques congés en rab…<br>-Au vu des évènements traumatisants de ces dernières heures…  
>-Je crois bien que l'on mérite des vacances.<p>

Lanie regarda les deux lieutenants et un léger sourire apparut sur son visage.

-Vous allez partir à Los Angeles tous les deux ?  
>-Je me sentirai au moins plus utile là-bas, déclara Ryan.<br>-Moi aussi.

Le sourire de Lanie se fit plus franc.

-Si je le pouvais, je viendrais volontiers avec vous.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se leva.

-Je recommence le boulot dans une demi-heure, je dois filer.

Elle regarda Ryan, puis Esposito.

-Faites attention à vous à Los Angeles… Et tenez moi au courant.

Ryan acquiesça.

-Promis, répondit Esposito.

Lanie commença à s'éloigner puis s'arrêta et se retourna.

-Et l'un d'entre vous a intérêt à aller voir Alexis, ou vous allez prendre mon pied au derrière, compris ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent puis tournèrent la tête vers Lanie, souriant.

-On le fera, promis Ryan.

Lorsque le médecin légiste disparut à nouveau derrière les portes de l'ascenseur, Ryan regarda en direction du bureau du capitaine.  
>Il prit une profonde inspiration et se leva.<p>

-C'est parti.

Le téléphone de Ryan sonna bien avant son réveil et il fallut quelques secondes à son cerveau endormi pour reconnaître la sonnerie.  
>Finalement, il récupéra son bras, enlacé autour de Jenny et se saisit de l'appareil sur sa table de nuit, espérant décrocher avant que sa bien aimée ne se réveille.<p>

Il accepta l'appel tout en sortant de la chaleur de son lit et s'éclipsa à pas feutrés mais rapide de la chambre.

-Ryan, murmura-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir l'identité de l'appelant.

-Bonjour lieutenant Ryan, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger à une heure pareille…

Ryan regarda l'horloge suspendue dans son salon et constata qu'il n'était que 5h20 du matin.

- … Jeremy Smith, de l'équipe technique du douzième, se présenta l'homme à l'autre bout du fil.

Ryan se frotta le menton, son esprit endormi ne reconnaissant pas le nom.

-Vous avez laissé comme instruction à mes collègues de la nuit dernière de vous appeler si nous avions des résultats à propos des quatre noms que vous aviez laissé…

L'esprit de Ryan s'éveilla aussitôt à la mention de ses amis, de leur disparition et des instructions qu'il avait donné au département technique avant de quitter le commissariat la nuit précédente.

-Vous avez du nouveau ? demanda-t-il une lueur d'espoir se glissant dans sa voix.  
>-Un des noms est apparu dans le système il y a à peine quelques minutes.<br>-Provenance ?

Il entendit le jeune homme se racler la gorge, de toute évidence mal à l'aise et ce simple bruit lui noua l'estomac.

-La morgue, monsieur.

Esposito poussa les lourdes double portes de la morgue et étouffa un bâillement au passage.

-Hey Ryan, fit-elle en voyant son collègue, tu veux m'expliquer ce qu'on fait à la morgue à quelques heures de notre vol pour L.A. ?

Il dévisagea son collègue qui avait l'air bien pâle et aussi bien réveillé que lui.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? s'enquit-il, soudainement un peu plus inquiet.  
>-Je ne crois pas qu'on va aller à Los Angeles au final…<p>

Esposito souleva un sourcil et suivit Ryan qui disparaissait derrière les portes d'une des salles d'autopsie.  
>A l'intérieur, Lanie les attendait, en tenue 'd'opération', derrière une table sur laquelle reposait le cadavre d'une jeune femme, brune, cheveux longs, la trentaine.<p>

-Bonjour les garçons, les salua-t-elle bien mieux réveillée qu'eux, j'ai entendu dire que mon cadavre vous intéressait ?  
>-Bonjour Lanie, salua Esposito retrouvant un sourire sur son visage.<br>-Bonjour Lanie, c'est elle ? demanda Ryan en pointant du doigt la défunte jeune femme.  
>-C'est ma toute dernière victime oui, Jennifer Whitaker, 32ans.<br>-Jennifer… ?

Esposito se retourna vers son partenaire, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Jennifer Whitaker? _Notre_ Jennifer Whitaker ?  
>-J'avais laissé le nom d'Earl et Jennifer dans le système hier soir et lorsque Lanie a rentré les empruntes de la victime dans le système, ça a aussitôt ressorti le dossier de notre hôtesse disparu.<br>-Tu es en train de me dire que ça, Esposito désigna le cadavre du doigt, c'est Jennifer Whitaker ?

Ryan acquiesça.

-Mais si ça c'est Whitaker, qui était… ?

Lanie, qui les avait observer en silence, les interrompit.

-L'un d'entre vous veut bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

Ryan et Esposito finirent leur conversation en silence par un simple regard et reportèrent leur attention sur la médecin légiste.

-Les empruntes de ton cadavre correspondent à celles de l'hôtesse qui était censée être à bord de l'appareil qu'ont emprunté Castle et Beckett il y a deux jours, expliqua Ryan.  
>-Où a-t-elle été retrouvée ? demanda Esposito, toujours abasourdi par cette découverte.<p>

Lanie se saisit de son dossier, et en lu les détails.

-Dans un entrepôt vide de Brooklyn. Mais attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire que…

Elle observa le cadavre, puis les deux lieutenants, les mots lui échappant.

-Quand est-elle morte ? s'enquit Esposito, tâchant de rester calme et professionnel.  
>-Hum…, Lanie chercha ses mots, toujours perdu, d'après l'état de décomposition j'estime que sa mort remonte à quarante-huit à cinquante-cinq heures.<br>-Ce qui voudrait dire qu'elle est morte…, Ryan fit un rapide calcul mental, dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche.  
>-Quelques heures avant le départ du vol pour Los Angeles, compléta Esposito. Cause de la mort ?<p>

Lanie, repassé en mode professionnel indiqua le cou de la victime avec son stylo.

-Etranglement. On distingue sur son cou des marques qui auraient pu être laissées par un fil tranchant.  
>-Des signes de lutte ?<br>-La victime a clairement essayer de retirer le lien qui lui enserrait le cou mais en dehors de ça, aucun autre signe de lutte. De toute évidence son assaillant avait largement le dessus sur elle.

Les deux lieutenants observèrent la victime reposant sur la table d'autopsie un moment, en silence, mettant probablement déjà en marche les rouages de leur future enquête – s'ils arrivaient à convaincre leur capitaine de transférer le dossier sur leur bureau.

Lanie interrompit leurs pensées.

-Okay, je vais sûrement poser la question que personne n'a envie d'entendre mais… si la femme sur ma table d'autopsie est Jennifer Whitaker, qui diable était sur le même vol que Castle et Beckett ?


	8. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

Le feu crépitait encore lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux au matin. Celui auprès de l'avion, pas le maigre foyer que la jeune femme avait allumé la veille, qui lui n'avait pas passé la nuit.

L'odeur brûlée de la carlingue lui agressa un peu les narines. C'était une odeur âpre, de voiture neuve, un peu comme s'il s'était amusé à sniffer le rebord en plastique entourant les vitres d'un véhicule avant même sa sortie du concessionnaire.

Il tourna la tête, la jeune femme était endormie à quelques centimètres de lui à peine. Son dos se soulevant à intervalles réguliers. Ses cheveux ondulés reposant légèrement sur le sable.

Toute cette situation était surréaliste. Pas tant le crash ou la survie. Plutôt le fait qu'elle le laisse dormir si près d'elle sans le menacer d'une balle dans la tête.

Mais ça c'était la Kate d'avant. La Kate qu'il fréquentait depuis quelques mois avait peu à peu évolué dans sa façon de se comporter avec lui. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, ressassant les souvenirs de la veille.

Il pouvait encore sentir la main de la jeune femme sur son épaule, et cette simple pression lourde de sens suivie de mots qui l'étaient tout autant : «Ma dernière pensée...c'était toi ».

Comment expliquer rationnellement l'émotion qui l'avait étreint en cet instant, les frissons qu'il avait dû camoufler, et toute la force mentale dont il avait dû faire preuve pour se retenir de poser sa main sur la sienne, pour lui dire de rester, qu'il ne lui en voulait pas bien sûr, qu'il comprenait à quel point c'était difficile pour elle de se livrer, de s'ouvrir...

Au lieu de ça il avait continué à observer l'océan noir, chahuté par les vagues pendant de nombreuses minutes encore avant de revenir sur le camp. Là il l'avait trouvé endormie, dans ce même t-shirt noir qui lui avait fait tourner la tête quelques heures plus tôt. Il s'était approché pour la recouvrir d'une couverture, et au moment où son visage avait été proche du sien il avait été pris d'une pulsion stupide qu'il avait bien vite réfrénée. L'embrasser ainsi dans son sommeil eut été lâche et il se refusait à trahir ainsi leur relation sur une impulsion.

Il s'était donc contenté d'un « Bonne nuit Kate » avant d'ôter son t-shirt et de s'endormir juste à côté d'elle, sur son matelas de fortune.

La nuit était étonnamment tiède. Il avait observé les étoiles un long moment avant de sombrer dans les abymes du sommeil, impressionné par leur multitude. Loin des lumières New Yorkaises le ciel dévoilait un tout nouveau tableau.

Il soupira, chassant de son esprit les images du jour précédent et décida que trouver quelque chose à manger pour le « petit-déjeuner » pouvait être une bonne idée. Un moyen d'enterrer définitivement la hache de guerre peut-être même.

Il se redressa doucement pour ne pas réveiller la jeune femme, tendit la main vers sa valise et saisit un simple t-shirt beige qu'il enfila par dessus son pantalon.

Puis il se saisit de son couteau de fortune confectionné la veille et du bâton de rouge à lèvres lui permettant de marquer son chemin, et après avoir adressé un regard circonspect aux bois alentours, décida de se diriger dans la direction opposée à celle empruntée par les deux robinsons le jour précédent.

Ce côté ci de la forêt était d'avantage « ouvert », les arbres y étaient moins touffus, et le soleil filtrait à travers les branches, éclairant le sol de terre d'un halo blanc rassurant.

Il ne savait pas précisément ce qu'il cherchait. Quelque chose de comestible tout simplement. Il n'avait pas de grandes connaissances en la matière, aussi lorsqu'il aperçut un buisson après quelques minutes de marche, chargé de baies roses-orangées, il décida de ne pas tenter le diable, et ce malgré l'appétit que ces dernières avaient éveillé en lui. Il lui fallait viser dans le « connu ».

Il marchait depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà, scrutant le sol, les buissons, les arbres autour de lui à la recherche de quelque chose d'inspirant, et commençait à désespérer, lorsque un arbre de taille relativement moyenne attira son attention. Son tronc était rugueux et strié et il était surmonté de larges feuilles s'ouvrant un peu à la manière d'un palmier.

Cela lui évoquait quelque chose. De vagues souvenirs de visionnages d'émissions de survie. Il s'approcha d'avantage pour en avoir le cœur net et son cœur fit un léger bond lorsque, contournant l'arbre il découvrit, à 3 ou 4 mètres de hauteur un énorme vivier de bananes.

Son visage s'éclaira d'un large sourire. Les fruits tendaient d'avantage vers le vert-jaunâtre que vers le jaune pur, mais après deux jours de pain rassis ils n'étaient pas vraiment en position de faire les difficiles, au contraire.

Il détailla le tronc de l'arbre pour tenter de déterminer par quel angle il était plus simple de « grimper ». Il avait déjà vu dans ce genre d'émissions des jeunes hommes escalader ça comme des singes, ramenant leurs deux jambes sur le tronc et grimpant progressivement à la force de leurs bras. Mais force était de constater qu'il n'avait pas exactement la même vigueur ni la même jeunesse dans les jambes.

Il entreprit donc de l'escalader « à sa manière », avec précaution, posant les pieds sur les légers creux et bosses qui recouvraient l'arbre.

Atteindre le plan de bananes ne fut pas le plus difficile. Il avait accroché le couteau à son pantalon, une fois arrivé à leur hauteur, il entreprit de découper non sans peine un lot de 6 fruits qu'il laissa retomber sur le sol à ses pieds.

C'est au moment de descendre de là que la difficulté se présenta à lui. Contrairement à la jeune femme la veille, il n'avait pas forcément l'agilité de sauter directement de plus de 3 mètres de haut. Il était bien capable de se casser quelque chose au passage.

Il tenta donc de se laisser glisser le long du tronc, à la manière d'une barre de pompier, mais ça n'était pas une bonne idée du tout, perdant légèrement l'équilibre il se retourna, s'eraflant bien le dos au passage et étouffant un léger cri. Puis il atterrit sur le sol dans une position assez peu digne, soulevant un nuage de terre sur son passage.

Il prit quelques instants avant de se lever en grimaçant, son dos le lançait légèrement mais en dehors de ça il s'en sortait intact. Il s'épousseta en grognant, la prochaine fois il enverrait l'agile lieutenant récupérer des fruits songea-t-il avant de se saisir du lot de bananes qu'il avait jeté sur le sol quelques instants plus tôt.

Puis après avoir tracé une grande croix au rouge à lèvres sur le bananier, il reprit le chemin du camp, fier de lui. Fier de raporter à manger.

Lorsqu'il émergea de l'orée de la forêt quelques minutes plus tard, il aperçut la jeune femme, assise auprès du feu qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de rallumer, le regard dans le vide. Elle venait visiblement tout juste d'émerger du sommeil.

En l'entendant arriver, elle releva la tête.

-Castle ! Je me demandais justement où vous étiez passé !

L'écrivain sourit, il avait caché le lot de bananes dans son dos.

-J'étais parti à la recherche de quelque chose pour nous restaurer confia-t-il en s'approchant du campement.

-Et qu'est ce que ça a donné ? L'interrogea la jeune femme, tentant de distinguer ce qu'il tenait derrière son dos.

Il tira le lot de bananes et l'agita fièrement devant elle. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et son visage se fendit d'un large sourire.

-Oh bon sang ! S'exclama Beckett, je ne pensais pas un jour être aussi contente de voir des bananes même pas mûres !

Castle hocha la tête l'air entendu. Il était à présent parvenu à sa hauteur et lui tendit le lot de fruits verts.

-A vous l'honneur Kate.

Elle sourit, décrocha une première banane qu'elle lui tendit :

-Non, honneur au cueilleur.

Il la saisit en lui rendant son sourire. Puis tous les deux s'empressèrent d'éplucher leur petit-déjeuner et de porter le fruit à leurs lèvres avec avidité.

Elle ferma les yeux de délectation. La banane était amère mais dégageait malgré tout une petite pointe de sucré très agréable, le fruit était relativement dur mais bien moins que sa couleur n'aurait pu le laisser craindre.

Ils passèrent ainsi un moment réjouissant, face à face, dégustant leur premier aliment « plaisir » en deux jours, souriant bêtement.

Puis la jeune femme décrocha un second fruit qu'elle tendit à l'écrivain avant d'en déguster un à son tour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le sol était jonché de six peaux de bananes et la hache de guerre était visiblement enterrée.

Ils échangèrent un sourire satisfait. Après près de 48 heures de vie sur l'île, ce premier vrai repas venait de leur fournir leur second moment de répit (le premier étant la baignade régénératrice de la veille).

La jeune femme adressa un regard aux alentours et soupira. L'écrivain hocha la tête, ils se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de parler.

Puis il se pencha pour ramasser les peaux de banane et les jeter sur le foyer éteint. Elles brûleraient au soir lorsqu'ils le rallumeraient.

Il tourna la tête en direction de Beckett, alors qu'il était ainsi penché, et nota qu'elle ne portait plus son écharpe.

-Comment va votre épaule ? S'enquit-il.

-Bien mieux étonnamment. Nota-t-elle. Je la sens encore engourdie, mais la douleur a presque disparu. Cette journée commence sous de bons auspices. Peut être est-ce également celle qui verra notre sauvetage ! Ajouta-t-elle avec optimisme.

L'écrivain hocha la tête plein d'espoir, il espérait également la fin de leurs ennuis proche.

Soudain Kate fronça les sourcils.

-Mon épaule va mieux...mais vous par contre...

L'écrivain lui adressa un regard étonné.

-Quoi moi ?

-Eh bien, soit vos goûts en matière vestimentaire sont plus que douteux, soit votre t-shirt est recouvert de sang Castle.

Il se redressa surpris, et tenta de jeter un coup d'oeil dans son propre dos (ce qui n'était pas chose aisée). Il avait effectivement senti qu'il avait raclé le tronc de l'arbre dans sa chute, mais depuis n'avait plus rien ressenti et donc s'imaginait la blessure inexistante ou en tout cas très superficielle.

Il retira son t-shirt et offrit son dos nu à la vision de la jeune femme.

-C'est comment ?

Beckett entreprit de se concentrer d'avantage sur la blessure que sur...le reste.

Sa bouche se tordit dans un léger rictus.

-Pas très joli à voir Castle, vous avez une longue éraflure sur tout le long du dos. La bonne nouvelle c'est que ça ne saigne plus visiblement, la plaie commence déjà à sécher. Mais il va falloir désinfecter ça si vous ne voulez pas que ça s'infecte.

-Boh, un coup dans l'eau et on y verra plus que du feu affirma l'écrivain qui s'apprêtait déjà à remettre son t-shirt tâché.

La jeune femme secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Castle bien que l'idée de ne plus avoir à supporter vos bêtises soit tentante, j'aimerais que nous quittions tous les deux cette île vivants. Et laisser s'infecter quelque chose dans un endroit comme celui où nous devons survivre en ce moment c'est du suicide. Vous allez attraper le Tétanos où je ne sais quelle autre maladie au nom latin étrange !

Il hocha la tête l'air entendu et sourit amusé. Le peu de connaissances de la jeune femme en milieu naturel la rendait étrangement séduisante.

-Très bien, très bien. Avec quoi voulez-vous désinfecter ça ?

La jeune femme détailla rapidement du regard les objets qui entouraient le campement, puis son attention fut captée par un endroit en particulier.

-Mmh, vous n'allez pas aimer ça Castle.

-Quoi donc ? s'enquit l'écrivain en tentant de suivre son regard.

Il découvrit bien vite le tas d'une dizaine de mini bouteilles d'alcool jonchant le sol que la jeune femme fixait des yeux.

-Vous voulez désinfecter ma plaie avec l'alcool du mini-bar ?

-Vous savez c'est un peu le principe de désinfecter avec de l'alcool en général oui, confirma-t-elle en pinçant la lèvre amusée.

-Oui non mais avec de l'alcool de pharmacie, étudié spécialement pour ça ! Pas avec ces produits louches qu'on vous refourgue en avion !

-Castle je pense qu'ici nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, indiqua la jeune femme en se redressant. Et puis un baroudeur comme vous...Ca ne devrait pas vous inquiéter plus que ça !

Elle fit quelques pas en direction des bouteilles, farfouilla un instant à la recherche du whisky qui était le plus indiqué parmi ce que contenait leur réserve, et revint s'asseoir sur son matelas improvisé, tapotant le sol devant elle.

-Allez venez Castle, ce n'est pas si terrible vous verrez.

-On voit bien que ce n'est pas vous qui vous apprêtez à être brûlée à sec par du whisky sur une plaie béante !

-En temps de guerre c'était très courant de désinfecter les plaies avec ça vous savez, affirma la jeune femme, je l'ai lu un jour ! Et si ces soldats ont survécu c'est que c'était humainement tolérable.

Elle attrapa l'écharpe de fortune pour son épaule dont elle n'avait à présent plus besoin, déchira un morceau plus petit qu'elle imbiba d'alcool.

Traînant des pieds, l'écrivain vint s'asseoir juste devant elle, offrant toute la largeur de son dos parfaitement dessiné à sa vue.

-Vous voulez mordre un bout de bois ? S'enquit la jeune femme amusée.

-Non ça devrait aller, rétorqua l'écrivain dignement.

En vérité il n'en menait pas large. Mais il tenait à préserver son honneur masculin un minimum.

-Bon j'y vais, lança Kate en appliquant le tissu contre le dos de l'écrivain.

Il ne put retenir un léger cri tant la brûlure était violente. Il ne s'était pas préparé à avoir aussi mal.

-Bon sang, vous êtes sûre qu'on infligeait ça à ces pauvres soldats ? S'exclama-t-il, les yeux légèrement humides. C'est atroce j'ai l'impression qu'on vient de m'allonger sur un brasier et qu'on m'oblige à rester là !

-Hum...Maintenant que vous le dites, je ne me souviens plus si on les désinfectait avec ça ou si on leur donnait du whisky à boire pour atténuer leurs souffrances, confessa la jeune femme en rougissant légèrement.

-Vous...Je ! S'écria l'écrivain.

Son dos le brûlait de l'intérieur et il devait se faire violence pour réagir en « homme ».

-Dire que je n'avais même pas mal jusque là en plus, grommela-t-il.

Elle sourit amusée devant sa réaction. Puis, après avoir désinfecté la plaie, elle attrapa un autre morceau de tissu qu'elle imbiba de l'eau ramenée de la cascade et qu'elle plaqua contre son dos rougi.

La sensation était cette fois bien plus agréable, l'eau froide au contact de sa peau blessée avait un effet anesthésiant. Il soupira de soulagement.

-Vous auriez peut-être dû commencer par ça, remarqua-t-il.

-Hum, effectivement, confirma la jeune femme.

Sa main se promenait à présent en mouvements circulaires sur le dos de l'écrivain, elle avait apposé sa seconde main sur son flan pour prendre appui et passait délicatement le tissu le long de sa blessure. Puis elle remonta lentement le long de ses épaules qui n'étaient pourtant pas éraflés.

L'écrivain haussa un sourcil mais ne réagit pas, la laissant faire. Elle poursuivit son mouvement en douceur, le pouce de son autre main exerçant une caresse inconsciente le long de ses côtes.

Il déglutit, se faisant violence pour ne pas laisser transparaître tout ce que cette proximité éveillait en lui.

La jeune femme imperturbable poursuivait son exploration. Elle effleura doucement le bas de son dos puis remonta progressivement jusqu'au creux de sa nuque. Puis, ses doigts suivirent un chemin logique, glissant le long de ses bras. Elle oublia le tissu qu'elle laissa mécaniquement tomber sur le sol.

Elle n'avait pas contrôlé ou prémédité ce mouvement. Il n'y avait plus rien à présent entre leurs deux peaux tiédies de soleil, plus de rempart.

Il avait fermé les yeux. Pas certain de bien comprendre lui non plus ce qui était en train de se produire mais bien décidé à saisir et savourer l'instant.

Puis soudain, sans prévenir, elle s'interrompit, exerça une douce pression sur l'épaule de l'écrivain, et entreprit de se relever.

-Je pense que ça va mieux maintenant, murmura-t-elle dans un léger sourire.

Sur ces mots elle attrapa des vêtements dans la valise de l'hôtesse découverte le jour précédent et quitta le campement en direction de la forêt.

Castle avait rouvert les yeux, il la regarda s'éloigner interdit.

-Kate ?

-Je n'aurais rien contre un petit moment d'intimité pour faire ma toilette et me changer Castle, expliqua-la jeune femme dans un clin d'oeil avant de disparaître en direction du chemin emprunté la veille.

En direction de la cascade.

Pour la première fois en 3 minutes, l'écrivain s'autorisa à reprendre sa respiration.

Le reste de la journée leur sembla filer presque au ralenti. Après les deux journées riches en évènements qu'ils venaient de traverser, ils avaient décidé de ne pas s'aventurer plus loin dans leur exploration de l'île pour le moment. Maintenant qu'ils avaient assuré l'essentiel d'un point de vue alimentaire il leur fallait penser à un moyen d'être secourus. C'était tout de même l'item numéro 1 sur la « Life List » du naufragé qui se respecte.

Comme suggéré par l'écrivain la veille ils s'affairèrent une partie de l'après-midi à ramener de larges branches et de grosses pierres sur la plage pour dessiner un SOS géant dans le sable.

Le soleil cognait plus que jamais et leurs vêtements se plaquaient contre leurs corps sous l'effet combiné de la chaleur et de la déshydratation. Ils ne mirent ainsi pas bien longtemps à vider l'intégralité de la bouteille remplie la veille à la cascade.

L'écrivain partit donc en expédition en milieu d'après-midi pour refaire des réserves d'eau et de nourriture, il ordonna à la jeune femme de rester sur le camp pour se reposer, elle lui avait confié un peu plus tôt que sa nuit avait été une nouvelle fois troublée par des cauchemars persistants.

Lorsqu'il revint près d'une heure plus tard, il la trouva endormie paisiblement, tenant l'exemplaire de son livre qu'elle avait à tout prix voulu épargner l'avant-veille, collé fermement contre elle.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette vision et de rester l'observer quelques instants après avoir déposé ses provisions.

Puis apercevant dans un renfoncement de l'abri le « trident » confectionné la vieille, il songea que du poisson complèterait à merveille leur futur dîner.

Il passa ainsi la demi-heure suivante, de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, à tenter d'attraper de quoi subvenir à l'appétit féroce de leurs estomacs malmenés.

Ce n'est pas un mais deux poissons qui subirent l'affront de sa canne improvisée. Et c'est non sans fierté qu'il vint les déposer avec le reste des réserves.

La lumière du jour commençait faiblement à décliner lorsque la jeune femme émergea du sommeil.

Castle était adossé contre la paroi de leur abri, taillant un nouveau trident. S'ils étaient toujours là le lendemain, il se promit qu'il initierait Beckett aux joies de la pêche.

Elle se redressa péniblement, chassant comme à chaque réveil les grains de sable incrustés sur son visage, il releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire.

-Bien dormi ?

Elle hocha la tête l'air entendu et lui rendit son sourire. Puis son attention se porta sur le petit tas de victuailles rapportées par l'écrivain et ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

-Bon sang Castle c'est de quoi faire un banquet que vous nous avez ramené là.

Il acquiesça, un soupçon de fierté dans le regard.

Tandis que le ciel se parait de couleurs orangées, roses et bleutées tout bonnement surréalistes, ils entreprirent d'allumer le feu à nouveau. Le briquet se fit quelque peu capricieux mais finit par produire l'étincelle nécessaire.

Ils dégustèrent le poisson à la broche (ou plutôt au trident), et firent dorer leurs bananes de la même façon.

Dans leur condition de robinsons, ce repas était digne d'un restaurant gastronomique et ils échangèrent de nombreux sourires de satisfaction au cours de leur dégustation.

Après s'être restaurés, ils décidèrent de marcher un peu sur la plage pour digérer. La nuit était à présent tombée et la mer était vraiment paisible pour la première fois en trois jours.

-Dire que certains paient des millions pour avoir le privilège d'un tel décor et d'une telle tranquillité, nota la jeune femme alors qu'ils marchaient en silence depuis quelques minutes.

-Et nous nous ne rêvons que d'une chose « partir d'ici », ajouta l'écrivain.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Dans d'autres circonstances j'apprécierais sûrement l'expérience, confia-t-elle.

-Dans les mêmes conditions ? Questionna l'écrivain, faisant clairement allusion à sa participation à la chose.

Elle se contenta de lui sourire, puis croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine, le temps s'était soudain rafraîchi, contrairement aux deux soirs précédents, la nuit à venir s'annonçait plutôt froide.

-Je me souviens lorsque j'étais au lycée. Je n'étais pas précisément populaire ou de toutes les fêtes. J'étais plutôt l'étudiante assidue du premier rang si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

L'écrivain ne comprenait pas très bien la raison de cette confession, mais il hocha la tête. Lui même avait traversé une adolescence assez « invisible ».

-Ma meilleure amie de l'époque, Amy, c'était tout l'inverse, vous auriez certainement craqué Castle, taquina-t-elle. Une grande blonde aux yeux bleus, sportive accomplie, elle faisait tourner la tête de plus d'un garçon.

Il sourit, pas certain qu'à l'époque la jeune blonde lui aurait adressé ne serait-ce qu'un regard.

-Elle était invitée à toutes ces soirées qui ne m'inspiraient pas grand chose. Et insistait toujours pour que je l'accompagne, ce que je refusais par principe. Mais il y a eu cette fois ou j'ai dû m'asseoir sur mon refus. Nous étions en terminale, quelques jours avant la remise des diplômes, et notre groupe d'histoire organisait une grande fête sur une petite île appartenant au père fortuné de l'un d'entre nous. Comme à chaque fois Amy m'a supplié de venir, et comme toujours j'ai répondu non. Mais cette fois-ci mes parents s'en sont mêlés. Ma mère plus précisément. Elle est venue me voir dans ma chambre un soir, suggérant qu'un jour peut être je regretterai d'avoir raté ce genre de moments. Insistant sur le fait que c'était probablement une de mes dernières occasions en tant que lycéenne. Alors j'y suis allée. A reculons certes, mais j'y suis allée.

Elle inspira profondément, savourant les effluves de cet air marin qui la renvoyait précisément à cette soirée, puis poursuivit son récit.

-Je n'ai jamais passé une soirée aussi longue je dois dire, confessa-t-elle amusée. J'étais assise dans un coin, près de l'immense feu qui avait été allumé pour l'occasion, et je regardais ces jeunes gens de mon âge rire, boire de l'alcool, se perdre dans des parties interminables d'Action ou Vérité et autres jeux du genre...Et je me suis soudain demandé si je n'étais pas passée à côté de mon adolescence. Je n'avais jamais bu la moindre bière, ou même joué à ce jeu visiblement si populaire auprès des jeunes de mon âge...Au final j'ai donc passé une mauvaise soirée, et je suis rentrée chez moi persuadée de ne pas être complètement « normale ».

-Mais que faites vous de votre période « motarde sauvage ? » s'enquit l'écrivain qui avait la mémoire solide.

-Oh rassurez-vous poursuivit la jeune femme en lui adressant un clin d'oeil taquin, je me suis amplement rattrapée à la fac.

Sur ces mots elle laissa Castle tout à son imagination, et se dirigea vers le campement auprès duquel ils avaient fini par revenir en marchant.

Elle s'assit devant le feu, s'emmitoufla dans sa couverture et tendit les mains vers celui-ci pour se réchauffer. Il faisait définitivement bien plus froid que la veille au soir.

L'écrivain la rejoint en quelques instants et s'assit face à elle.

-Vous n'avez pas froid ? S'enquit-elle de l'autre côté du feu, consciente de l'égoïsme relatif de la situation.

Il secoua la tête dans un sourire qui se voulait convaincant.

-Non rassurez-vous.

Ils échangèrent un regard soutenu pendant quelques secondes à travers les flammes qui dansaient devant eux. Puis l'écrivain détailla le paysage du regard, s'arrêtant sur la réserve de mini-bouteilles déjà bien entamée en deux jours. Il restait cependant près d'une dizaine d'entre-elle.

Il sourit, tendit la main pour les rapprocher de lui, puis détailla les étiquettes.

-Gin, Rhum, Whisky, Cognac ou Vodka ? Lança-t-il à la jeune femme.

-A peine plus de 48 heures ici et nous virons déjà alcooliques Castle, nota Beckett amusée. Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une très bonne idée.

L'écrivain secoua la tête.

-Ca réchauffe par ce froid ! Et puis nous avons toute une adolescence d'expériences « manquées » à rattraper je vous signale, précisa-t-il dans un clin d'oeil.

Kate ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Bon...Concéda-t-elle. Dans ce cas Gin...et Cognac.

-Les deux ? Fit Castle surpris.

-Les deux. Confirma la jeune femme.

Il lança les deux bouteilles tour à tour par dessus le feu de camp, la jeune femme les attrapa sans grande difficulté.

-Je vous suis sur Gin et Cognac alors, précisa-t-il ensuite en débouchant sa première bouteille.

L'alcool chaud coula dans leurs gosiers secs, ils affichèrent le même air un peu pincé pendant quelques secondes avant de savourer la sensation agréable du liquide parcourant leur organisme.

La première bouteille fut rapidement vidée. Et lorsque la jeune femme ouvrit la seconde, l'écrivain ne put que la suivre.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, muets, le silence uniquement troublé par le crépitement des branches et le bruit des vagues.

Puis reposant sa deuxième bouteille dans le sable, l'écrivain releva soudain la tête dans la direction de Kate, et lança dans un sourire :

-Action ou vérité ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

-Pardon ?

Il hocha la tête, confirmant sa requête.

-Action ou vérité ?

-Nous n'avons plus 15 ans Castle, crut-elle bon de préciser dans un sourire cependant nullement désapprobateur.

-Action ou vérité ? Reprit-il imperturbable en lui retournant son sourire.

Elle porta la bouteille de cognac à ses lèvres et but à son tour la dernière gorgée avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux et de répondre :

-Vérité.

Il hocha la tête, savourant le pouvoir qui s'offrait ainsi à lui. Puis après un court instant de réflexion murmura :

-Parmi les hommes qui ont partagé votre vie, quel est celui que vous avez le plus aimé par le passé?

Il l'avait prise au dépourvu. Elle s'était attendu à une question sur sa période « wild », son fameux numéro « avec des glaçons », ou sur sa couleur préférée. Mais ça...Ca touchait directement à l'intime. Et c'était très certainement le domaine que Kate Beckett maitrisait le moins.

-J'imagine que répondre « mon père » ne marche pas ? Tenta-t-elle en tirant légèrement la langue.

-En effet, répondit-Castle en secouant la tête. Je parle d'amour, pas de liens familiaux.

Elle prit un instant pour réfléchir. Mais en réalité la réponse s'imposait d'elle même.

-C'était Royce, confia-t-elle sans entrer d'avantage dans les détails.

Il y avait des choses qui n'appartenaient qu'à elle.

L'écrivain hocha la tête. En réalité il l'avait toujours plus ou moins supposé. Mais quelque part il avait besoin de se rassurer, de confirmer que ceux qui avaient traversé sa vie depuis qu'ils se connaissaient ne l'avaient pas marquée plus que ça. Savoir que le vrai amour de sa vie faisait indiscutablement partie de son passé...c'était peut-être stupide, mais ça le rassurait profondément.

Il sourit et lui lança une nouvelle bouteille d'alcool par dessus les flammes.

-Pour l'inspiration, confia-t-il devant son regard désapprobateur. C'est à vous.

Kate hocha la tête et entreprit d'ouvrir la petite bouteille de vodka que l'écrivain venait de lui lancer.

- Heureusement que ce sont des petites contenances, nota-t-elle, sentant cependant déjà la chaleur lui monter aux joues.

Castle acquiesça en silence, ouvrant de son côté une petite bouteille de Rhum qu'il délaya dans un peu d'eau.

-Action ou vérité ? Murmura donc à son tour la jeune femme, se sentant un peu redevenir une adolescente.

-Vérité, répondit l'écrivain sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

-Pourquoi pensez-vous que vos deux précédents mariages n'ont pas fonctionné ? S'enquit Kate qui avait déjà visiblement bien réfléchi à la question.

-Eh bien...fit-Castle, prenant un instant pour formuler sa réponse. Je pense qu'initialement je n'avais pas choisi les bonnes personnes. J'étais jeune, un peu immature.

Kate fronça un sourcil amusé, l'air de sous-entendre que cet état n'avait pas tellement évolué.

Il tira légèrement la langue et poursuivit.

-Meredith, la mère d'Alexis était complètement inconsciente, un peu déphasée de la réalité si vous voulez mon avis. Sans compter le fait qu'elle m'a trompé avec un scénariste de seconde zone pour obtenir un rôle minuscule dans une production qui n'a finalement jamais vu le jour.

Il soupira.

-Quant à Gina, c'était déjà une relation plus « adulte », mais elle n'a jamais réussi à s'intégrer dans mon moule familial. Lorsqu'elle a compris que ça ne marcherait pas, elle est partie. Ca n'a pas été si simple à gérer à l'époque...Alors je me suis un peu perdu à mon tour dans la « volupté » et la facilité. C'était peut-être plus simple comme ça...

Il baissa la tête, portant la bouteille à sa bouche et but le reste d'une traite. Kate pinça les lèvres devant ces confessions. Dans son imaginaire l'échec des mariages de l'écrivain n'avait pu être consécutif qu'à son comportement immature et sa manie de signer la poitrine de la première jolie fille qui passait. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce comportement comme une conséquence de son passé. Elle l'avait plutôt vu comme une « cause » de ses échecs.

Cela remettait bien des choses en perspective songea-t-elle.

Après un moment de silence, l'écrivain releva la tête dans sa direction.

-Action ou vérité ?

-Vérité, répondit-elle à nouveau sans hésiter.

Il fit la moue, l'air déçu.

-Promis la prochaine fois je dirai action, lança la jeune femme dans un clin d'oeil.

-Bien. Alors...Quelle est votre couleur préférée ?

Elle sourit, amusée. Il avait visiblement l'air pressé d'en finir avec les échanges de vérité.

-C'est le violet confia-t-elle.

-Bon choix, répondit-il en hochant la tête.

-Action ou vérité ? Enchaîna-t-elle presque immédiatement

-Action, répondit l'écrivain.

Elle s'y était attendue. Mais n'avait en réalité aucune idée d'action à suggérer.

Elle fit la moue et jeta un coup d'oeil à ce qui les entourait pour tenter d'y trouver l'inspiration.

-Mmmh, mangez cette banane avec la peau ! Fit-elle en désignant l'une des 2 bananes qui jonchaient le sol, vestige de leur dîner.

L'écrivain écarquilla les yeux.

-Euh...Ce n'est pas tellement une bonne idée ça Beckett...Je risque de tomber malade !

-Ce n'est pas faux...concéda la jeune femme à court d'inspiration. Mmh dans ce cas...Récitez l'alphabet à l'envers en vous pinçant le nez !

L'écrivain fronça les sourcils.

-Mais Beckett vous avez volé vos « Actions » à un élève de maternelle ou bien ?

Elle ne put réprimer une légère envie de rire. Les effets de l'alcool commençaient à légèrement se faire sentir.

-Je vous ai dit, je n'avais jamais joué à ce jeu jusqu'ici. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe Castle, vous avez peur de ne pas en être capable ?

Elle l'avait frappé dans sa fierté. Bien sûr qu'il en était capable.

C'est avec une voix de canard asmathique que l'écrivain, nez pincé, entreprit donc de réciter l'alphabet à l'envers :

-Z...Y..X...V

-W avant...

Il grogna.

-Oui...Bon...Z...Y...X..W...V

La jeune femme regrettait vraiment de ne pouvoir prendre aucune photo de cet instant.

Après 2 bonnes minutes d'application concentrée, l'écrivain put enfin se déboucher le nez. Il venait d'en arriver au « A » salvateur.

-On voit que vous n'aviez effectivement jamais joué à ce jeu, se moqua-t-il taquin.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Se vexa faussement la jeune femme.

-Je peux vous assurer que les gages de lycéens ne ressemblaient pas franchement à ça, confia-t-il dans un clin d'oeil.

Elle rosit légèrement et baissa les yeux vers le sol.

-Hum, action ou vérité ? Lança Castle inutilement puisqu'elle avait annoncé son intention quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Action. Répondit-elle en relevant les yeux dans sa direction et en le fixant, une pointe de défi dans le regard.

Il réfléchit à son tour quelques instants, puis lui adressa un sourire rusé.

-Faisons un bras de fer. Si je gagne cette nuit vous dormez sur le matelas de feuilles et je récupère la couverture !

-Vous me laisseriez mourir de froid ? C'est grand seigneur ! Nota la jeune femme. Ceci dit venant d'un homme qui a proposé de me couper la main récemment, plus rien ne m'étonne.

Il sourit, fier de lui.

-Et si c'est moi qui gagne ? S'enquit-elle persuadée de pouvoir battre l'écrivain à plate couture.

Il réfléchit un court instant avant d'annoncer :

-Si c'est vous qui gagnez, je dirai aux producteurs de l'adaptation de Nikki Heat qu'il est hors de question que vous apparaissiez dans l'adaptation qu'ils sont en train de tourner.

Kate sourit. Ca, ça lui plaisait bien. Elle commençait à l'aimer ce jeu.

- A condition bien sûr que nous quittions cette île un jour, nota l'écrivain.

-Votre optimisme me fascine Castle, nota la jeune femme amusée. En tout cas je relève le défi !

-Bien.

Il hocha la tête puis adressa un regard circonspect à ce qui les entourait, cherchant quelque chose de suffisamment solide pour accueillir leur bras de fer.

Le contenair trouvé le jour du crash, posé quelques mètres derrière lui contre la façade de leur abri lui sembla être le plus indiquée.

Il se redressa, non sans noter au passage que sa tête tournait légèrement. Puis il atrappa l'imposant objet qu'il vint placer a mi-chemin entre sa place et celle de la jeune femme.

-Allez, venez prendre votre déculottée Beckett, lança-t-il une pointe de défi dans la voix.

La jeune femme sourit, ramena ses cheveux derrière sa nuque et fit mine de remonter ses manches, bien que le chemisier de l'hôtesse qu'elle portait n'en possède pas.

Puis elle quitta sa couverture, s'installa face à lui et déposa son coude sur le métal froid, frissonnant au passage.

Elle avait plutôt chaud cependant depuis quelques minutes. L'effet de l'alcool indiscutablement.

L'écrivain fit craquer ses phalanges dans un souci d'intimidation (peu efficace à en juger l'air hilare de Kate) et posa à son tour son coude sur le contenair.

-Une seule manche, annonça-t-il. Pas de revanche. Pas de belle. Juste une manche.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement.

Puis ils rapprochèrent leur bras l'un de l'autre, et l'écrivain saisit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, surprise par la chaleur qui émanait de sa poigne et songeant qu'elle aussi devait avoir la main plutôt chaude tant l'alcool coulant dans ses veines semblait l'avoir réchauffée. Puis tenta de se concentrer sur le défi et non pas sur ce que ce contact éveillait en elle.

-A 3, annonça Castle.

Elle hocha la tête.

-1...2...

Lorsqu'il prononça 3, ils tentèrent tout deux de projeter toute leur force respective pour faire basculer la main de l'autre. Mais constatèrent bien rapidement que de force il ne leur en restait plus beaucoup. Deux jours de privations avaient déjà eu un peu raison de leur vigueur. Le froid et l'alcool n'aidaient certainement pas non plus.

A plusieurs reprises la jeune femme manqua d'aplatir la main de l'écrivain sur le métal froid du contenair, mais à chaque fois il avait un léger sursaut à quelques centimètres du choc, et finissait par rétablir la situation.

Après près de 2 minutes de ce petit jeu, observant que la situation n'évoluait pas, Kate eut soudain une inspiration. Dans un léger sourire, et de sa main libre, elle déboutonna un des boutons de son chemisier, puis un second. Ne dévoilant pas grand chose pourtant, mais ce fut bien suffisant pour capter le regard de l'écrivain qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Que faisait-elle ? » Songea-t-il interdit. « L'alcool la déshinibait à ce point ? »

Elle profita de cet instant de trouble réflexion pour aplatir royalement la main de l'homme qui lui faisait face et lui adressa un grand sourire vainqueur :

-Alors ! Qui est-ce qui a pris sa déculottée Castle ?

Il ouvrit grand la bouche de surprise.

-Cest...commença-t-il soufflé par son culot. C'est...très petit ce que vous venez de faire Kate.

-Je sais ! Répondit-elle en souriant fièrement avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire.

Bien malgré lui l'écrivain sourit. Il ne l'avait pas vu aussi insouciante depuis bien longtemps. Et tant pis si l'effet de l'alcool n'était pas étranger à cette bonne humeur. L'important c'était le moment présent.

Et puis il n'était pas totalement clair lui non plus pour tout dire.

-Bon...Bien...Je me contenterai de mon lit champêtre cette nuit encore, grogna-t-il en lui tirant la langue.

Elle sourit tout en acquiesçant. Une pointe de fierté dans le regard.

-Mais sinon dites, Kate...Lança Castle après un court instant.

-Oui ? Répondit-la jeune femme intriguée.

-Ca vous dirait de me rendre ma main ?

*Musique : .com/watch?v=_NRdA0ST4Zg

Elle baissa les yeux en direction du contenair, sa main était toujours solidement aplatie sur celle de l'écrivain. Elle releva la tête dans sa direction.

-Oh...je...hum, oui bien sûr, murmura-t-elle, s'apprêtant à retirer sa main.

Mais elle n'en fit rien. Lorsqu'elle avait croisé le regard de Castle, soudain dénué de toute taquinerie, son cerveau s'était totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Il la regardait intensément, la détaillant avec insistance, s'émerveillant comme il le faisait si souvent en cachette au commissariat de la beauté de ses courbes, de la pureté de son grain de peau, de la force vibrante de son regard.

Sauf que pour une fois il ne dissimulait pas son observation.

Les lèvres entrouvertes elle semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Soudain, sans prévenir, l'écrivain repoussa le contenair vide de sa main libre dans un geste presque brusque et, conservant son autre main glissée dans la sienne s'approcha de la jeune femme, ainsi débarassée de cette frontière de métal entre eux.

Elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur ce qui était en train de se produire, elle détestait ça. Et bien qu'elle sente qu'il fallait qu'elle réagisse, elle était complètement anhestésiée, paralysée par la situation.

Il était à présent à genoux face à elle, tenant fermement sa main dans la sienne, la fixant toujours avec la même intensité.

Elle était assise en tailleur, dans la même position que durant leur partie de bras de fer et ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de l'écrivain.

-Castle...je...parvint-elle enfin à articuler.

Il ne répondit rien, ne réagit pas vraiment à cette injonction qui n'avait pas de sens précis.

Il leva sa main libre et remonta lentement le long de son bras nu, comme elle l'avait elle même entreprit quelques heures plus tôt en soignant sa blessure.

Elle frissonna et déglutit péniblement.

Il avait un temps lâché son regard pour s'attacher à la contemplation de sa propre main sur le bras brûlant de la jeune femme.

Il remontait doucement, caressant du bout des doigts la douceur de sa chair. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt au creux de son coude, lui arrachant un frisson et pailletant son bras d'une chair de poule difficilement dissimulable. Puis il poursuivit sa lente ascension.

Lorsqu'il parvint au niveau de son épaule il déporta légèrement sa main et vint effleurer sa joue de sa paume.

Elle ferma les yeux.

L'intégralité de son esprit lui hurlait de le repousser, de faire cesser ce qui était en train de se produire.

Le reste de son être n'était pas totalement en accord avec cette suggestion.

Lorsqu'il glissa sa main dans le creux de sa nuque, elle se sentit faiblir encore un peu.

Il approcha son visage du sien, elle rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir ceux de l'écrivain brûlants de désir et dans le même temps animés d'un profond respect. Il semblait lui demander son approbation avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit.

Elle lui adressa en retour un regard perdu. Comprenait-il seulement le trouble indescriptible dans lequel cette situation la plongeait ?

Bien sûr elle aurait aimé prendre une initiative folle, attirer elle même son visage contre le sien, et se laisser aller au désir qui lui brûlait les entrailles.

Mais toute une part d'elle qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire taire lui rappelait la complexité de leur situation actuelle et ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à « l'après ».

Et puis il y avait leur état légèrement alteré par l'alcool. Ce n'était clairement pas ainsi qu'elle avait imaginé la concrétisation de toutes ces années de sentiments contenus. Pas sans être en pleine possession de ses moyens, elle s'y refusait.

Elle retira doucement sa main gauche de l'emprise de celle de l'écrivain et vint lui caresser la joue.

Il avait la peau rugueuse et douce à la fois. Etrange paradoxe, songea-t-elle en fermant les yeux un court instant.

Il lui adressa un regard interdit. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes à présent.

-Non, se contenta-t-elle de murmurer, sans oser rouvrir les yeux, comme certaine d'être incapable de le repousser réellement si elle croisait à nouveau ce regard.

Ce n'était pas un « non » de rejet, il n'y avait pas la moindre froideur dans le ton de sa voix. C'était plutôt un « non » qui signifiait « pas maintenant, pas comme ça ».

Il ferma les yeux à son tour, savourant le contact de la main de Kate sur son visage, et le souffle qu'elle projetait sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Ils étaient là, face à face, les yeux clos, les ombres orangées du feu de camp dansant sur leurs visages marqués par ces derniers jours. Indécis. Brûlants d'envie, mais se refusant à concrétiser cette envie dans un tel contexte.

Après une minute qui lui sembla en durer cent, Castle prit une longue inspiration et se résolut à s'écarter légèrement de la jeune femme.

Il lui adressa un dernier regard interrogateur, pour être certain qu'elle ne regrettait rien. Elle avait rouvert les yeux elle aussi et après quelques secondes esquissa un léger sourire, signe que « tout allait bien, n'est ce pas ? ».

Il hocha mécaniquement la tête, lui rendant son sourire.

-J'ai sommeil, dit-elle alors, brisant le silence lourd de sens qui habitait le campement depuis quelques instants.

L'écrivain hocha la tête et se redressa sur ses deux jambes. Il nettoya brièvement le camp, repoussant la nourriture restante et le contenair dans le fond de l'abri, puis, tandis que la jeune femme s'installait pour la nuit, emmitouflée dans sa couverture, il entreprit de se coucher sur son matelas de feuilles. Ce dernier après 3 jours n'avait plus de matelas que le nom et ne constituait pas non plus un abri très convaincant contre la froideur de cette nuit.

Castle s'allongea doucement, frissonnant au contact des feuilles presque glacées et souffla entre ses mains pour se réchauffer.

A moins d'un mètre de lui, Kate, allongée, la tête tournée dans sa direction lança soudain :

-Vous allez mourir de froid là-dessus Castle...

A ces mots elle souleva sa couverture, l'invitant silencieusement à la rejoindre.

L'écrivain lui adressa un regard surpris, puis secoua la tête, s'y refusant après le trouble des minutes précédentes :

-Ca va aller, rassurez vous, je ne suis pas très loin du feu, je vais finir par me réchauffer, assura-t-il en hochant la tête comme pour s'en convaincre.

-Castle, ne soyez pas stupide, murmura la jeune femme. Le tétanos, l'hypothermie. Vous voulez vraiment tous les afficher à votre tableau de chasse décidément !

Il soupira, lui lança un regard qui signifiait « En êtes-vous vraiment sûre ? », inquiet de ce que cette nouvelle proximité pourrait éveiller, puis devant l'air résolument convaincu de Kate finit par se relever.

Sa mère l'aurait certainement confirmé, Richard Castle n'était pas doté d'une grande résistance aux « choses de la vie », et le froid était un de ces fléaux contre lesquels il n'était pas particulièrement armé. Et puis cette couverture était bien assez grande pour deux songea-t-il. Il garderait ses distances tout simplement.

-Qui me dit que vous ne cachez pas une arme là-dedans ? Lança-t-il à la jeune femme en se glissant à ses côtés.

Elle s'était légèrement décalée sur la droite pour lui faire de la place et sourit à cette question.

-Vous le saurez très vite si vous oubliez de vous comporter en gentleman Castle.

Il fit la moue puis s'installa confortablement.

Il se tenait sur le dos, un bras sur le ventre, l'autre ramené derrière son épaule, elle se tenait sur le côté, le visage tourné dans sa direction.

-Bon eh bien bonne nuit Beckett, murmura-t-il en étouffant un bâillement.

-Bonne nuit Castle, répondit la jeune femme en fermant les yeux.

A mesure que la nuit avançait et que dans l'âtre improvisé le feu faiblissait, le sommeil gagna tour à tour les deux naufragés. Chacun se réveillant à de nombreuses reprises et s'assurant que l'autre à ses côtés dormait d'un sommeil paisible.

Vers 1h, Castle se réveilla ainsi le premier, chassant un insecte indéterminé qui venait de lui picorer la nuque. Un regard en direction de Kate lui confirma que la jeune femme était toujours endormie. Il se tourna sur le côté opposé au sien, prenant garde à lui laisser suffisamment de couverture, et s'endormit à nouveau.

Vers 2h, Kate émergea d'un nouveau cauchemar. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle constata rassurée la présence de l'écrivain à ses côtés. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher imperceptiblement. Puis le sommeil la gagna à nouveau.

Vers 3h, le foyer brûla sa dernière braise et l'obscurité totale envahit le campement. Castle ouvrit les yeux, sentant quelque chose d'inhabituel contre lui. En baissant la tête, il aperçut les mains de la jeune femme glissées contre sa taille. Elle s'était endormie, lovée contre lui. Il sourit, et trouva le sommeil à nouveau.

Vers 4h, aucun des deux ne remarqua le faisceau de la lampe de poche qui balayait la forêt, quelques dizaines de mètres à peine derrière leur campement. Ils n'entendirent pas non plus le craquement des branches et les chuchotements discrets.

Insouciants dans leur bulle de naufragés solitaires.


	9. Chapter 5 bis

-Alors, qu'est ce qu'on a ?

Le capitaine Gates retrouva ses deux lieutenants à leur sortie de l'ascenseur.

Ryan tenait le dossier que lui et Esposito étaient allés récupérer chez leurs collègues du 6e commissariat de New York.

-Pas grand-chose, les gars de la 6e n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de beaucoup avancer dans l'enquête quand vous avez demandé le transfert, expliqua Esposito tandis que le trio s'avançait d'un pas rapide jusqu'au tableau blanc, vierge, qui les attendait.

-D'accord, alors on reprend tout depuis le début.

Les deux lieutenants acquiescèrent. Ryan déposa son manteau sur le dos de sa chaise et récupéra un marqueur.

-Jennifer Whitaker, trente-trois ans, commença Esposito.

Il tendit une photo de la jeune femme à son collègue qui l'accrocha dans un angle du tableau.

Gates s'appuya contre l'un des bureaux, les bras croisés devant elle, et observa le tableau tandis que Ryan le remplissait avec les informations données par Esposito.

-Originaire de Victoria dans le Texas où ses parents vivent encore. Elle a un frère qui travaille à Austin. Ils avaient déjà tous été contactés après l'accident d'avion…

-Ils n'ont pas dû apprécier d'apprendre que leur fille n'était finalement pas disparue en mer, mais tuée à New York, commenta Gates solennellement.

-En effet, confirma Esposito avant de continuer. Elle a étudié l'économie à l'Université de Houston avant d'abandonner en deuxième année et de se faire embaucher par American Airlines. Après six années de bons et loyaux services pour la compagnie, elle a déménagé à New York et s'est faite embaucher dans le secteur de l'aviation privée par la compagnie CareJet pour laquelle elle travaillait depuis quatre ans maintenant.

-CareJet ? C'est la compagnie utilisée par Castle et Beckett je suppose ?

Esposito acquiesça tandis que Ryan marquait l'information sur un autre pan du tableau, laissant de la place pour d'éventuelles informations à rajouter à propos de la compagnie aérienne.

-Pas de petit-copain en ce moment. D'après la concierge de son immeuble…

Esposito regarda le dossier que Ryan avait déposé sur le bureau pour en lire les informations récoltées par les lieutenants en charge de l'enquête avant leur arrivée.

- …Sa dernière relation sérieuse remonterait à six mois. La concierge ne connaissait pas son nom, elle n'a pu donner qu'une description physique.

Ryan inscrivit « petit copain » dans la catégorie des personnes d'intérêt pour cette affaire.

Si aucun des trois officiers ne croyait vraiment à la théorie de l'ex-amant à ce point de l'enquête, ils se devaient d'explorer toutes les pistes et de retrouver cet ex.

Gates hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

-Qu'en est-il du meurtre ?

Ryan prit le relais des informations tandis qu'il traçait une longue ligne droite sur la partie basse du tableau.

-La victime a été découverte derrière un entrepôt abandonné de Brooklyn dans la nuit de lundi à mardi, expliqua-t-il en plaçant en rouge, sur son tableau, un tiret indiquant la découverte du corps.

-Un groupe de skaters qui filmait une vidéo de nuit l'a découvert en faisant les mariolles à l'abri des regards, explicita Esposito en lisant toujours les informations du dossier.

-Exact, acquiesça Ryan qui avait eu le temps d'apprendre le dossier par cœur pendant leur trajet entre les deux commissariats.

-Quand a-t-elle été tuée ? s'enquit Gates.

Alors qu'Esposito allait répondre, Ryan le fit à sa place tandis qu'il traçait une ligne rouge entre deux tirets et marquait « Heure de la mort » entre les deux.

-D'après Lanie, elle aurait été tuée dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche. Autant dire qu'elle est restée un bon moment en extérieur…

-Ce qui aurait, d'après elle, pas mal compromis les chances de trouver de quelconques traces viables sur le corps, rajouta Esposito avec un regard mauvais à son partenaire pour lui avoir coupé la chique.

-Oui, continua Ryan, ignorant son partenaire, cela dit elle a bien sûr relevé tout ce qu'elle a pu et ce sera à nous de faire le tri avec nos informations de ce qui est pertinent ou pas.

Sur ce, Ryan commença une liste des traces trouvées sur le corps de la victime dans un coin du tableau blanc.

-Pour l'instant les preuves qui nous paraissent les plus intéressantes sont…,

Esposito reposa le dossier qu'il tenait, tâchant de faire appel à sa mémoire pour faire concurrence à son partenaire.

- … Des fibres que Lanie a relevé dans la bouche de la victime qu'elle identifie comme du cuir. On peut supposer que notre tueur portait des gants et Whitaker en a goûté un morceau.

-Un gant en cuir, répéta Gates perplexe, ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup dans nos recherches cela dit.

Ryan esquissa un sourire amusé et Esposito se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre.

-Hum, oui certes.

Il se rapprocha du tableau et y colla la fibre trouvée, ainsi qu'un autre sachet en plastique scellé qui avait retenu l'attention des deux lieutenants. Il le colla à côté des mots « moquette voiture ? » que Ryan avait écrit dans sa liste.

-Elle a aussi trouvé sur une partie des vêtements de notre victime des fibres qui pourraient très bien provenir d'un tapis de voiture, comme ceux qu'on trouve dans les coffres.

Gates plissa les yeux, de toute évidence en pleine réflexion.

-Certes, mais qu'est ce qui nous dit que notre victime n'a pas récupéré ça ailleurs ? Elle est quand même restée plus de 48h à l'abandon…

Là, les deux partenaires échangèrent un regard complice – comme s'ils avaient anticipé son objection – et Esposito laissa Ryan répondre.

-C'est certain, mais Lanie a trouvé les fibres à des endroits spécifiques du corps de Whitaker des endroits qui colleraient avec la position recroquevillée d'un corps dans un coffre. Nulle part ailleurs qu'à ces endroits précis…

Gates hocha légèrement la tête, concédant le point.

-Cause de la mort ?

Ryan colla une nouvelle photo montrant le visage et le cou de la victime.

-Strangulation avec une corde fine.

-La force de son assaillant a même carrément coupé une partie de sa gorge, d'où les marques de saignement plus évidentes que l'on voit sur le devant, rajouta Esposito en pointant du doigt la photo.

-Donc on pense que notre suspect est un homme ? demanda Gates en confirmation.

-D'après Lanie, répondit Ryan, étant donné l'angle de strangulation, la force et le fait que la victime ne s'est pas débattue, son assaillant devait être plutôt grand et bien plus fort qu'elle. Donc oui, elle penche plutôt pour un homme.

-Et sans doute un pro, ajouta Esposito.

Gates se tourna vers lui.

-Y-a-t-il quelque chose dans son dossier qui indique qu'on veuille s'en prendre à elle ? Des connexions douteuses ? Un passé louche ?

-Rien. Nada. Zilch. Son dossier est clean, pas la moindre infraction.

-Et pour travailler pour une compagnie aérienne, elle a eu le droit à une sacré inspection de sa vie et de ses faits et gestes aux cours des années, ajouta Ryan. Elle est irréprochable.

Gates hocha la tête avant d'ajouter :

-Revérifiez tout, ils ont peut-être raté quelque chose.

Puis elle se tourna vers Ryan en particulier.

-Du nouveau sur l'identité de notre hôtesse mystère ?

Ryan jeta un coup d'œil sur son bureau, vérifiant qu'il n'avait pas de courrier, avant de répondre à son capitaine.

-Encore rien capitaine. L'aéroport de Newark doit me faire envoyer par coursier dans la journée les enregistrements vidéos de l'aérogare de dimanche matin. Je ne les ai pas encore reçus.

-Appelez les, ordonna-t-elle en se décollant du bureau, et vérifiez où est ce paquet, le temps presse, rappela-t-elle en rejoignant la porte de son bureau.

-De suite, capitaine ! répondit Ryan alors même qu'il décrochait le téléphone.

Deux heures plus tard, le coursier était enfin arrivé avec un paquet pour le lieutenant Ryan et , après avoir passé une bonne heure dans la salle de conférence à regarder la vidéo de surveillance, ce dernier invitait son collègue et son capitaine à le rejoindre.

L'image était arrêtée sur le petit hall d'embarquement privé de l'aérogare. Celui-ci était vide.

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Ryan les invita du regard à s'installer sur les chaises et tout deux choisirent à la place de s'appuyer contre la table. Il pointa la télécommande vers l'écran et commença son exposé.

-J'ai donc reçu la vidéo de surveillance de l'aérogare pour la nuit de samedi à dimanche et la matinée suivante. J'ai parcouru toute la vidéo de nuit, expliqua-t-il en regardant avec gratitude la tasse de café qui lui avait tenu compagnie, mais il n'y a rien à signaler. Aucun mouvement suspect, simplement l'arrivée d'un autre vol privé vers quatre heures du matin – et je croyais que mes horaires étaient difficiles ! commenta Ryan en adressant un regard complice à son partenaire.

Lorsqu'il croisa le regard plus sévère de son capitaine cela dit il se racla la gorge et se tourna à nouveau vers l'écran.

-Oui, hum… Donc, rien à signaler pendant la nuit.

Il fit avancer la vidéo en accéléré jusqu'à l'apparition de deux formes familières sur l'écran. Il remit alors la vidéo en vitesse normale.

-Est-ce que c'est… ?

Esposito se pencha légèrement vers l'écran pour discerner les visages.

-Oui, confirma Ryan même si son partenaire n'avait pas fini sa question.

Sur l'écran apparut Castle il tirait sa valise d'une main tandis qu'une sacoche pendouillait de son épaule et dans l'autre main il tenait sa ceinture, son téléphone et son billet.

Il alla se poser sur un siège de la petite salle d'attente aux luxueux fauteuils afin de se rhabiller.

Une minute après, Beckett apparut également à l'écran. Elle tirait sa valise derrière elle et portait un sac autour du bras et son portable dans la main. Elle avait le visage fermé, visiblement énervée.

-Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Gates en indiquant la vidéo.

-Ils sont arrivés dans la salle d'embarquement à 5h15, répondit Ryan.

Toujours sur l'écran, ils virent Beckett rejoindre Castle et furent les témoins d'un échange entre les deux partenaires qui n'avait pas l'air des plus courtois, Beckett semblant reprocher un fait à Castle. Celui-ci leva les mains au ciel en défense et pointa le portique de sécurité du doigt.

-Il n'y a pas de doute, c'est bien eux, commenta Esposito avec un petit ricanement.

Ryan émit un petit rire également et Gates, détournant la tête des deux lieutenants sourit à son tour.

Elle se ressaisit bien vite et se tourna à nouveau vers Ryan.

-Autre chose [i]d'utile[/i] sur cette vidéo ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton beaucoup plus professionnel que ce sourire qui lui avait échappé.

Ryan hocha la tête et accéléra à nouveau légèrement la vidéo de quelques minutes avant de l'arrêter.

-Vers 5h30, le pilote de leur avion est arrivé.

Ryan s'approcha de l'écran tactile et ouvrit une nouvelle fenêtre où il avait déjà fait une capture d'écran et agrandit l'image.

Gates et Esposito virent alors, côte à côte une image de Earl Janesburg, pilote de son état, en train de saluer Castle et Beckett et la photo de son badge d'identification en tant que pilote pour CareJet.

-Est-on sûrs que c'est bien lui ? interrogea Gates alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'écran pour comparer les images.

-Aucun doute, répondit Ryan. Les images correspondent à 95%.

Constatant de ses propres yeux – plutôt que de faire confiance à une machine – la similitude entre les deux photos, Gates acquiesça et se recula à nouveau.

-Et l'hôtesse ?

Là encore, Ryan retourna sur la vidéo et l'avança de quelques minutes seulement. Il fit un arrêt sur image lorsqu'une jeune femme en uniforme, brune aux cheveux longs tirant une valisette traversa le hall d'embarquement.

-C'est là que ça devient intéressant.

Ryan ramena au premier plan de l'écran le registre des entrées et sorties du personnel de l'aéroport.

-D'après ce registre, notre défunte hôtesse, Jennifer Whitaker est arrivée à l'aéroport à 5h10. À 5h38, son badge d'identification était scanné à la sécurité. A 5h39 on voit cette jeune femme passer le dit portique de sécurité.

Ryan mis alors côte à côte l'arrêt sur image agrandit de la jeune femme et la photo de Jennifer Whitaker telle qu'elle apparaissait sur son badge.

-La ressemblance est frappante, nota Esposito en se levant du bord de la table.

-Elles se ressemblent, mais je vous rassure, ce n'est [i]pas[/i] Jennifer, répondit Ryan.

Le capitaine examina les deux photos à son tour. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient toutes deux des cheveux longs et bruns, elles avaient la même corpulence et semblaient faire la même taille. Si l'on n'y prêtait pas trop attention, elles se ressemblaient bien.

-Alors qui est cette femme ? s'enquit Gates.

Ryan fit ressortir le logiciel de comparaison des données sur son écran.

-Je ne sais pas encore, expliqua-t-il en montrant son écran, j'ai lancé une recherche de comparaison d'images sur toutes les bases de données connues dès que j'ai eu cette photo mais il faudra sans doute quelques heures avant d'avoir un résultat… Si résultat il y a.

Gates fit un petit « hum » d'approbation.

-Donc… Comment notre femme mystère a-t-elle obtenu le badge de Whitaker ? Et quel est son lien avec le meurtre de celle-ci ?

-Je peux peut-être répondre à ça, offrit Esposito en sortant momentanément de la salle de conférence.

Gates et Ryan échangèrent un regard interrogateur et Esposito réapparut tenant un carnet de notes dans les mains.

-Juste avant que Ryan ne nous appelle ici, j'ai reçu un coup de fil des mecs du 6e qui ont accepté de nous aider sur l'enquête quand on leur a expliqué que des collègues avaient disparus… Ils étaient allé jeter un coup d'œil à l'appartement de Jennifer.

Esposito fit signe à son partenaire et son capitaine de le suivre à l'extérieur et ils rejoignirent tout trois le tableau blanc. Esposito se saisit d'un feutre et rajouta des informations tandis qu'il continuait ses explications.

-Ils ont trouvé la porte fermée mais déverrouillée. Après inspection, la serrure avait clairement été forcée. A l'intérieur, ils ont découvert l'appartement légèrement en désordre suffisamment pour indiquer une fouille de l'endroit, mais le fait que seuls quelques tiroirs semblent avoir été vidés de leur contenu leur laisse penser que l'invité surprise savait très bien ce qu'il cherchait, et plutôt bien où le trouver.

-Le badge électronique ? proposa Ryan.

-C'est aussi ce que je pense, confirma Esposito en marquant justement cette information sur le tableau. La scientifique a relevé une série d'empreintes dans l'appartement et les compare en ce moment même. Mais il y a de grandes chances pour qu'elles ne soient que celles de Jennifer.

-Des caméras dans l'immeuble ? s'enquit Gates.

Esposito secoua la tête à la négative.

-Ce n'est malheureusement pas ce genre d'immeuble… Mais les mecs de la 6e ont repéré une caméra de l'autre côté de la rue qui pourrait donner sur l'entrée du bâtiment. Ils ont mis leurs techniciens sur le coup.

-Demandez leur de nous envoyer les résultats directement.

-Oui, chef.

Le silence tomba un moment entre les trois officiers tandis que chacun digérait les informations acquises et formait sa propre théorie.

-Alors quoi ? commença Gates. De toute évidence quelqu'un a tué mademoiselle Whitaker et dérobé son badge afin de permettre à notre femme mystère d'embarquer sur le vol privé JFK-LAX qu'ont pris Beckett et Castle… Mais, pourquoi ?

Les trois échangèrent des regards en silence, aucun n'étant capable de répondre à cette question.

-Il nous faut trouver qui a tué Jennifer, dit Gates.

-Qui est la jeune femme mystère, ajouta Ryan.

-Et qui est allé fouiller son appartement, enchérit Esposito.

Derrière eux, l'écran de la salle vidéo changea et une nouvelle fenêtre apparut.

Le programme de reconnaissance faciale avait trouvé une correspondance.


	10. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

Kate se réveilla la première et sentit aussitôt le corps de Castle contre le sien.

Pendant la nuit ils s'étaient visiblement considérablement rapprochés.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'elle avait changé d'oreiller dans son sommeil, sa tête ayant élu domicile sur le torse de l'écrivain.

Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer et la sensation de son bras enroulé autour de la taille de l'écrivain et de la jambe qu'elle avait glissé entre les siennes ne fit rien pour calmer l'embarras qui l'envahissait.

Sous son visage, elle entendait le cœur de l'écrivain battre à un rythme lent, régulier et elle sentait son torse se lever et se baisser doucement, suivant sa respiration.

Etrangement, le mouvement eut un effet apaisant sur le lieutenant et, plutôt que de chercher à s'extirper au plus vite, elle relaxa à nouveau son corps et referma les yeux, profitant quelques instants de plus de ce réveil surprenant mais pas déplaisant.

Il y avait un côté naturel à la position que leurs corps avaient adopté, comme si, au cours de la nuit, ils s'étaient ajustés l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un.

Et pour Beckett, cette position - aussi inhabituelle et terrifiante puisse-t-elle être - lui paraissait 'juste'.

Quand bien même, la jeune femme ne profita pas de ce moment bien longtemps, laissant ses doutes et ses peurs l'envahir comme à leur habitude dans ce genre de situation. Il ne fallait surtout pas que l'écrivain se réveille et la trouve dans cette position, et encore moins au vu des souvenirs de la soirée précédente qui refaisaient surface petit à petit dans son esprit de l'alcool, un feu de bois, un jeu d'action ou vérité et ce contact… leurs mains collées, le visage de Castle si près du sien, ses lèvres, presque collées aux siennes et ce regard…

Kate se mordit la lèvre pour réprimer un soupir de contentement à ces images de la nuit précédente.

Puis, doucement, délicatement, tâchant de ne pas réveiller son oreiller humain, elle récupéra bras et jambe et décolla son visage du torse de l'écrivain.

Assise sur la couverture, elle replia légèrement les jambes et posa un bras sur ses genoux, reposant son menton dans la paume de sa main. Elle observa l'écrivain qui dormait à côté d'elle et fouilla sa mémoire embuée à la recherche des souvenirs de la nuit passée.

Il y avait eu sa confession sur la plage, sortie de nulle part, une envie de lui parler, de partager, de profiter de ce moment qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Et puis cette soirée. L'écrivain avait voulu recréer sa jeunesse, lui faire vivre cette expérience ratée. A sa manière, avec humour et légèreté il voulait faire son bonheur. Et puis cette confession voilée, qu'aucun homme dans sa vie récemment n'avait réellement eu d'impact sur elle, ce sous-entendu resté muet qu'il était le seul homme qui comptait. Il y avait eu la révélation de Castle sur ses mariages ratés. Une découverte qui avait radicalement changé l'idée qu'elle avait pu avoir de l'écrivain et de sa vision des relations amoureuses. Quelque part, au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à prendre ses sentiments au sérieux étant donné son passé douteux. C'était peut-être le côté flic en elle, mais dans sa tête, quelqu'un coupable d'un crime une fois, était à coup sûr enclin à recommencer la seconde, voir la troisième. Et elle ne voulait pas être sa troisième erreur. Mais d'apprendre que ces relations avaient échouées plus à cause des femmes que de l'homme changeait considérablement les choses.

Elle soupira et examina plus en détail le visage de l'écrivain, endormi, paisible, enfantin.

Ces dernières années elle avait pu découvrir de nombreuses facette de l'homme qui était maintenant son partenaire et plus ils passaient de temps ensemble, plus elle découvrait de nouvelles facettes de sa personnalité… et plus elle tombait inévitablement/inéluctablement amoureuse.

Son regard dévia légèrement sur le torse nu de Castle et d'autres souvenirs refirent surface des souvenirs d'un bras de fer gagné non sans peine, de mains qui se touchent, de ce contact chaud, rassurant, électrifiant… Du visage de l'écrivain, si près du sien, de son souffle se mélangeant au sien et le souvenir de ce sentiment qui l'avait envahie, ce désir de l'embrasser, de se coller contre lui, de tout oublier.

Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage.

Après tout, serait-ce si mal que de lâcher prise ?

Cette pensée en tête, Kate passa une main dans ses cheveux et fit une grimace légèrement dégoutée au contact de ses longues mèches rêches et sablonneuses.

Son esprit repensa alors à une certaine cascade qu'ils avaient découvert la veille et elle sourit de plus belle.

Kate regarda en direction de l'écrivain qui semblait toujours dormir paisiblement et se dirigea à quatre pattes vers la valise de l'hôtesse. Elle en récupéra le pantalon en toile noire et le chemisier violet ainsi que de nouveau dessous. Puis, attrapant le sac de denim devenu gourde, elle suivit, vêtements sous le bras, les marques de rouge à lèvres qui la mènerait à la cascade.

Arrivée dans cet alcôve de paix découvert la veille, elle déposa son tas de vêtements sur un rocher près de l'eau. Avant de se déshabiller, elle inspecta avec minutie les environs.

Si au cours des derniers jours rien ne lui laissait penser qu'il y avait des habitants sur l'île, il y avait tout de même quelque chose de déconcertant à l'idée de se déshabiller complètement au grand air. Les nombreux buissons et la végétation foisonnante des environs qui offrait des cachettes parfaites n'aidaient d'ailleurs en rien à apaiser son impression d'être constamment épiée.

Aussi, Kate se départit très rapidement de ses vêtements, décidant quand même de garder de quoi protéger son intimité et, dans une tenue presque d'Eve, elle se jeta aussitôt à l'eau.

Elle émit un léger petit cri lorsqu'elle refit surface, le lac ayant perdu quelques degrés au cours de la nuit.

Pour se réchauffer elle fit quelques mouvement de brasse dans l'eau en direction de la cascade.

Prenant garde aux quelques rochers submergés, elle s'approcha de la cascade qui frappait sans relâche l'eau calme du lac.

Prenant une profonde respiration, certaine que l'eau serait froide, elle monta sur un des rochers à moitié submergé, et se plaça directement sous le jet de la cascade.

Comme prévu, l'eau glacée lui fouetta la peau et elle entreprit de se nettoyer le corps et les cheveux à base de gestes vigoureux.

Non loin de là, dans un coin de forêt qu'ils n'avaient pas encore exploré jusque là, Castle se promenait.

Il s'était réveillé lorsque Beckett avait bougé pour la première fois dans ses phases de réveil mais il n'avait pas osé lui signaler qu'il était lui-même éveillé, par peur de sa réaction.

Il avait gardé les yeux fermés et attendu tandis qu'elle se réveillait lentement, profitant de la sensation de leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre aussi longtemps que possible.

Il l'avait sentie se lever mais elle était restée assise à côté de lui un moment. Il avait continué de feindre le sommeil, réprimant le sourire qui voulait se dessiner sur ses lèvres au plaisir de ces instants matinaux partagés avec elle.

Elle ne s'était pas levée en sursaut, elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, elle ne s'était pas enfui. Il s'était même pris à penser que peut-être, éventuellement, il était possible qu'elle n'ait pas trouvé leur étreinte si désagréable.

Il l'avait entendue fouiller la valise de l'hôtesse et, lorsqu'elle était partie, il avait ouvert un œil pour la voir disparaître en direction de la forêt, vêtements en main.

Il ne fallait pas un génie pour deviner ses intentions.

Il s'était donc levé à son tour et, après avoir passé ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les débarrasser du sable et les remettre en place, il s'était changé à son tour, troquant son pantalon de pyjama pour son pantalon noir et enfilant sa chemise blanche sans pour autant la boutonner.

En enfilant une manche, il avait senti une légère brûlure dans le dos – un rappel de l'égratignure qu'il s'était offert la veille au matin. Il avait alors pris note mentalement de demander à Beckett de vérifier sa plaie à son retour.

Une fois vêtu, il était sorti de leur abri et était retourné dans la partie de la forêt qui abritait les bananiers, armé de son couteau de fortune et de son rouge à lèvres.

Il recherchait bien sûr des bananes à nouveau, espérant trouver un arbre plus bas que celui qui avait fait le malheur de son dos la veille.

Aussi, il était parti explorer la forêt plus en profondeur, marquant sa progression à coup de traits rouges.

Il avait fini par trouver un bananier, toujours trop haut à son goût mais légèrement plus bas que ses voisins et, tâchant d'être beaucoup plus prudent que la fois précédent, il avait réussi à décrocher quelques fruits et redescendre sans aucune casse.

Il avait été sur le point de reprendre le chemin de la plage lorsqu'il avait entendu le bruit d'eau qui coule non loin de sa position. Curieux de vérifier s'il s'agissait de la même cascade ou d'une autre source d'eau, il s'était dirigé vers le bruit.

En s'approchant, Castle remarqua de plus en plus de rochers et de buissons. Sur sa droite, une paroi s'érigeait vers le ciel, marquée par de gros morceaux de roche qui pouvait tout à fait être gravis si nécessaire.

Il s'approcha à nouveau, ne reconnaissant pas encore le paysage qu'il avait découvert la veille.

Enfin, au détour d'un rocher, il eut la confirmation ultime qu'il avait rejoint la même cascade.

Kate lui tournait le dos. Elle était debout sur un rocher avec de l'eau jusqu'aux cuisses. Le reste de son corps s'offrait aux yeux et à la vue de tous – ou plutôt de Castle – caché par intermittence par le rideau d'eau qui s'abattait sur le lac.

Castle sentit son cœur rater quelques battements tandis qu'il l'observait, subjugué.

Une petite voix au fond de lui savait qu'il aurait été décent de se retourner et faire demi-tour mais il était figé sur place, incapable de détourner le regard.

Kate porta une main dans ses cheveux, puis l'autre et les yeux de Castle parcoururent sans retenu le dos de la jeune femme. Il détailla avec envie les contours de sa peau, se délectant du ballet de ses muscles qui se contractaient au fur et à mesure de ses mouvements.

Son regard brûlant parcouru son dos jusqu'à remonter vers ses épaules et le long de ses bras parfaitement sculptés, repliés au dessus de sa tête.

Castle se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre lorsque son regard redescendit le long de son corps, suivant ses courbes jusqu'au creux de son dos et au-delà, là où l'eau cachait le reste de ses interminables jambes.

Son esprit échauffé se mit alors à imaginer le plaisir qu'il trouverait à pouvoir parcourir ce même corps de ses mains et le couvrir de caresses et de baisers…

Mais son fantasme fut de courte durée.

Un bruit sur sa gauche détourna son attention de sa muse et la porta sur les nombreux buissons qui cachaient cet alcôve du reste du monde.

Il plissa des yeux, tâchant de reprendre ses esprits et fixa la verdure du regard, à la recherche d'un mouvement.

Lorsqu'il n'entendit, ni ne vit rien, il fit quelques pas en direction du bruit qu'il venait d'entendre, sortant ainsi lui-même de derrière le rocher qui le cachait jusque là.

Portant une main sur le manche de son couteau, les bananes dans l'autre, il s'approcha des buissons à pas feutrés, prêt à bondir sur ce qu'il y trouverait – et tout autant prêt à s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Un autre bruissement de feuilles sur sa gauche lui fit aussitôt tourner la tête.

Il crut voir du mouvement au loin, une sorte de forme se mouvant à travers les feuilles.

Son instinct – et le marathon LOST qu'il avait fait avec Alexis quelques semaines auparavant – lui firent resserrer son étreinte autour du manche du couteau d'avantage.

Mais c'est un tout autre bruit qui le fit carrément sursauter et lâcher son arme au passage.

Derrière lui, Kate s'était retournée et l'avait vu, de dos, en train d'explorer les buissons. Elle avait aussitôt crié son nom avant de replonger dans l'eau.

Lorsqu'il s'était remis de ce petit coup de peur et avait récupéré son couteau, Castle s'était retourné au moment même où Beckett prenait appuie sur un rocher pour ressortir de l'eau.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

-Castle ! cria à nouveau Beckett.

Celui-ci se retourna aussitôt, les joues complètement écarlates, s'associant parfaitement à la couleur de celles de Kate.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ! cria-t-elle tandis qu'elle ramassait et enfilait au plus vite ses vêtements par-dessus son corps ruisselant.

-Je… euh… J'étais… Je voulais…

Ne trouvant plus ses mots, Castle commença à s'éclipser en pas chassés du côté de la forêt qui lui était le plus familier.

-Je m'en vais, réussit-il à dire à demi-mot avant de disparaître parmi les arbres.

Beckett, pesta quelques jurons en se rhabillant.

Elle sentait ses joues complètement rouges et chaudes et, alors qu'elle boutonnait son chemisier, elle se rendit compte que la chaleur qui l'envahissait et remontait jusqu'à sa tête n'avait finalement pas grand-chose à voir avec de l'embarras…

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées de son esprit et en profita pour peigner ses longs cheveux encore mouillés avec ses doigts.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers les buissons, y visualisant à nouveau Castle caché là et elle sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement que de raison.

Elle se fustigea mentalement une dernière fois face à sa réaction et récupéra ses vêtements avant de reprendre le chemin de la plage.

En s'approchant de la plage et donc de l'inévitable moment où elle retrouverait Castle, croiserait son regard et devrait lui parler, Beckett se sentit de plus en plus nerveuse.

Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pourrait dire ou faire pour détourner l'attention et surtout ne pas aborder cette petite aventure à la cascade lorsqu'elle passa l'orée de la forêt et se trouva sur la plage.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé – et espéré – Castle n'était pas dans leur abri à l'attendre mais se tenait debout juste devant elle, ses bananes toujours dans les bras,

observant les restes calcinés de leur avion, l'air perplexe.

-Hey Castle, dit-elle avec une voix qui se voulait nonchalante et détachée, vous faites quoi ?

L'écrivain observa l'avion un moment de plus avant de s'adresser au lieutenant.

-Dites moi Beckett, vous n'êtes pas allée près de la carcasse depuis hier, si ?

Kate laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement malgré elle, bien heureuse de ce choix de question, même si elle n'en comprenait pas tout à fait l'intérêt.

-Hum, non, je n'en aurais eu aucune raison. Pourquoi ?

L'écrivain se gratta le menton, qui commençait par ailleurs à montrer quelques poils.

-C'est rien…

Beckett haussa les épaules et commençait à s'en aller lorsqu'il continua :

-C'est juste que…

Elle s'arrêta alors et se retourna.

-Oui, Castle ?

-Et bien, j'ai tendance à avoir une très bonne mémoire visuelle vous savez, commença-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

La vision du lieutenant, des traces d'eau sur ses vêtements et ses cheveux mouillés le coupa dans sa phrase.

Sa dite mémoire visuelle rappela à son esprit les images de la jeune femme dénudée quelques temps auparavant.

Kate sentit le changement d'attitude de Castle et vit la noirceur soudaine dans ses yeux alors qu'il la dévisageait sans retenue.

-Castle ? rappela-t-elle à l'ordre, tâchant de cacher tant bien que mal sa propre gêne face à son regard.

L'écrivain se racla la gorge et se tourna à nouveau sur l'avion.

-Oui hum… donc ma mémoire, oui… et donc… on dirait que des choses ont été… déplacées.

Kate regarda la carcasse, qui lui paraissait identique, puis l'écrivain et haussa un sourcil.

-Sérieusement, Castle ? Vous essayez de me faire croire que les objets se sont déplacés par magie ?

-Pas exactement 'par magie'…

Kate continua de le dévisager, incrédule, de toute évidence pas amusée par ses propos.

-Donc ce que vous êtes en train de dire c'est que vous pensez que quelqu'un ou quelque chose est venu fouiller les restes de notre gigantesque feu de plage ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton débordant d'ironie.

-Je vous sens sceptique, rétorqua-t-il en se tournant à nouveau vers elle.

-A l'idée que des personnes se soient approchées de notre campement pour fouiller les restes calcinés d'un avion sans révéler leur présence aux deux rescapés qui ont clairement établi un campement non loin de là… Non, pas du tout ! affirma-t-elle sans se départir de son ton ironique.

-Hey, ne rigolez pas sur ce sujet ! Il pourrait très bien y avoir d'autres gens sur cette île…

Castle scruta les alentours avec attention, plissant les yeux pour mieux voir à travers les arbres.

- … Il a fallu aux rescapés de LOST pas moins d'une saison entière pour enfin se rendre compte de l'existence sur l'île des 'Autres'.

Beckett hocha la tête, un brin amusée par la paranoïa de Castle.

-Bien. Et bien, si jamais vous voyez ces 'autres', vous me faites signe. Peut-être nous permettront-ils de contacter le continent et de quitter cette île, d'accord ?

Kate fit demi-tour et s'en retourna vers leur camps, suivie de près par Castle.

-A moins que nous soyons sur une île habitée par un richissime psychopathe qui utilise son pistolet d'or pour chasser, ou encore dans une arène de jeu grandeur nature ou un seul d'entre nous ne peut survivre, ou bien…

Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, quatre peaux de bananes jonchaient le sol autour de Beckett et Castle.

Ils s'étaient installés à l'entrée de leur antre, face à la mer et avaient avalé leur maigre petit-déjeuner à base de banane et d'eau.

Le repas s'était passé dans un silence presque religieux. Quelques mots avaient bien été échangés, des banalités pour tenter de briser l'inconfortable silence qui les entourait.

Mais rien n'y avait fait chaque effort de conversation de l'un et de l'autre s'était soldé par un échec et à un retour à un silence lourd et pesant.

Leur repas terminé, ils n'avaient pas bougé. Castle observait l'océan tandis que Beckett traçait des formes aléatoires dans le sable.

Le lieutenant trouvait l'activité apaisante, à sa manière. Elle lui permettait du moins de s'occuper les mains et l'esprit de penser à autre chose qu'à la soirée, la nuit et la matinée des plus troublantes qu'elle venait de passer.

Kate était tellement perdue dans ses pensées, fascinée par ses petits dessins, qu'elle en avait presque oublié la présence à côté d'elle. Aussi, elle ne s'entendit pas déclarer à voix haute :

-Mon psy va adorer entendre parler de cette semaine !

Castle tourna aussitôt la tête vers elle.

-Quoi ?

La voix de l'écrivain lui rappela qu'elle n'était pas seule et elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-Quoi 'quoi' ?

-Vous venez de dire 'mon psy va adorer entendre parler de cette semaine'.

Kate écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'en effet elle venait de prononcer ces mots à haute voix.

-Vous voyez un psy ? interrogea Castle, surpris par la nouvelle.

Kate baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, gênée, regrettant de tout son être cette révélation.

Castle, remarquant son embarras ajouta aussitôt :

-Il n'y a pas de honte à ça, Kate. Au contraire…

Elle releva la tête et croisa la regard rassurant de Castle.

-S'il peut vous aider, je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux. Ça vous aide, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle ne répondait rien.

Elle hocha légèrement les épaules, détournant le regard.

-Je suppose.

Puis, après un petit instant de réflexion elle tourna la tête vers Castle.

-Oui, répondit-elle plus franchement.

-Depuis combien de temps est-ce que… ?

-Hum…,

Beckett regarda l'océan, cherchant les mots et le courage de parler de ces choses relatives à sa vie personnelle avec Castle et de le regarder en face.

Enfin, elle s'adressa à nouveau à lui.

-J'ai dû aller le voir après la fusillade… Procédure obligatoire de réintégration.

Castle hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

-Mais après mon évaluation… J'y suis retournée.

Castle continua de l'observer en silence, impassible, lui laissant le loisir de lui fournir plus de détails. Elle soutint son regard un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en ai plus la force, ni le courage et reporta son attention sur le sable entre ses jambes écartées.

L'écrivain comprit que c'était là la fin de cette conversation et avec une moue déçue, il reprit sa contemplation de l'océan.

Après une bonne minute passée en silence, un léger sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de Castle et il se tourna à nouveau vers sa partenaire.

-Et donc, vous lui diriez quoi à votre psy sur cette aventure ? demanda-t-il d'un air taquin.

Elle entendit son ton léger et laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux en réponse. Un rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction pour voir ses yeux tendres et rieurs et elle détourna à nouveau le regard, s'attelant à examiner ses mains avec attention.

-Je lui dirais…

Elle sourit et eut un nouveau petit rire nerveux.

En une fraction de secondes elle s'était imaginée racontant à Castle tout ce qu'elle dirait réellement à son psy à propre de ces quelques jours et de ses sentiments et elle s'était imaginé sa réaction, interdite. Elle avait sourit à cette idée folle de lui dire la vérité…

Castle vit finalement le visage de Kate devenir plus grave tandis qu'elle scrutait toujours avec attention ses propre mains. Il pouvait voir ses yeux se vider, la transportant ailleurs, au fin fond de ses pensées.

Et puis il entendit sa voix, à peine un murmure, un dialogue intérieur qu'elle exprimait à haute voix. Etait-elle consciente qu'il était à ses côtés et pouvait tout entendre ?

-Je lui dirais à quel point c'est dur… Dur de tenir… De passer chaque moment de chaque jour avec toi de m'endormir à tes côtés et me réveiller dans tes bras… Ton regard sur moi à longueur de journée… T'avoir si près de moi… Je ne peux pas… Je ne le supporte pas…

Si ses phrases n'avaient pas beaucoup de sens, ni d'enchaînement logique, il n'en rata pour autant pas la teneur. Et ses mots le brisèrent comme autant de petits poignards qu'elle lui enfonçait dans la peau.

Résigné, blessé, il se leva alors.

Le mouvement de l'écrivain tira Kate de son monologue et elle releva la tête.

-Où tu vas ? demanda-t-elle, surprise de le voir la quitter.

-Je te laisse, répondit-il sèchement.

Puis, ravalant sa salive et sa fierté au passage, il ajouta :

-Tu as raison. Ça ne peut pas être bon pour nous de passer autant de temps ensemble. Je crois qu'on devrait se séparer un peu…

-Ce n'est pas…, commença à répondre Kate, interdite tandis qu'elle se levait à son tour.

-C'est dur de partager le quotidien d'une même personne. Je le sais, j'ai été marié deux fois. Je comprends.

-Ce n'est pas si dur, répondit-elle aussitôt. Pas avec toi, ajouta-t-elle en regardant ses pieds.

Castle leva un sourcil, ne comprenant plus grand-chose au discours changeant de la jeune femme.

-Tu viens juste de dire que…

-Ce n'est pas toi que je ne supporte pas, explicita-t-elle en relevant les yeux.

Lorsque son regard croisa celui de l'écrivain, elle s'y perdit à nouveau. Comme souvent, elle en oublia ce qu'elle voulait dire, ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle en oubliant le temps et l'espace, réduisant son monde à lui, à son regard et à tous les sentiments qu'il exprimait à travers lui.

Hypnotisée, perdue dans son regard, elle sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer petit à petit. Elle sentit sa poitrine se lever et se baisser de plus en plus rapidement. Elle sentit son esprit se vider de toutes pensées, de toute peur.

-C'est ça, déclara-t-elle sans le lâcher du regard. Je ne supporte pas ça. D'être avec toi sans vraiment être avec toi. De te toucher sans réellement te toucher. De te regarder sans vraiment te voir…

Kate entendait les mots sortir de sa bouche, mais elle ne semblait n'avoir plus aucun contrôle.

-Je veux… J'ai besoin…

Sa main se posa sur celle de Castle.

-Kate, je suis là, souffla-t-il en retour. Dis-moi ce dont tu as besoin. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour toi.

MUSIQUE

Lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de Castle se refermer autour des siens, elle baissa le regard sur leur deux mains entremêlées. Comme leurs corps plus tôt dans la journée, elles semblaient faites pour s'emboîter.

A travers ce simple contact, elle pouvait ressentir toute la chaleur du corps de l'écrivain qui se propageait par vague à travers le sien. Et elle ne doutait pas que l'inverse fut tout aussi vrai.

Il la regardait, immobile, en apparence calme – même si en réalité, le cœur de l'homme qui lui faisait face battait à un rythme effréné, paniqué qu'il était.

Elle pouvait voir dans son regard le reflet de ses propres sentiments un désir incontestable, une attirance indéniable et une peur inévitable.

-Ça, j'ai besoin de ça.

Elle resserra imperceptiblement son étreinte autour de sa main et la porta à sa bouche.

Elle brûlait d'envie de l'embrasser, de goûter à ses lèvres, à sa peau. De laisser libre cours à son désir… Mais cette stupide appréhension qui la tiraillait depuis si longtemps l'en empêchait. Le dos de la main de l'écrivain faisait alors, pour l'instant, un bon substitut.

Elle porta donc ses phalanges à ses lèvres et les colla là, sans bouger.

Castle l'observait, interdit. Il n'osait pas bouger, de peur de briser le charme, et se battait contre son propre corps pour se retenir d'agripper la jeune femme et de la couvrir de baisers.

Kate laissa échapper un soupir frustré, cherchant la force de lâcher cette main et trouver sa bouche à la place. Elle fit bouger ses lèvres contre le dos de la main de Castle, déposant de minuscules baisers sur chacune de ses phalanges.

Son regard était baissé, porté sur cette main qui recevait tant d'attention et qui rendait le reste du corps de l'écrivain jaloux.

-J'ai besoin de ça, répéta-t-elle contre sa peau.

Lorsque ses baisers se firent plus gourmands, Castle fit un pas en avant et se rapprocha de la jeune femme.

Kate sentit son mouvement et elle sortit momentanément de sa transe. Changeant la position de leurs mains, elle colla sa paume contre celle de Castle avant de la diriger sur sa propre joue, maintenant sa main chaude contre sa peau.

Elle pencha légèrement la tête, s'enfonçant d'avantage dans ce contact et leva enfin les yeux.

Ses émeraudes trouvèrent l'océan de bleu de Castle qui la regardait sans ciller, et ils s'observèrent avec une intensité qui aurait pu allumer leur petit feu de camps à elle seule.

Inconsciemment, lentement, ils se rapprochèrent à nouveau.

La main de Kate abandonna celle de Castle et, du bout des doigts, elle traça un chemin le long de son bras à moitié dénudé, jusqu'à trouver l'épaule de l'écrivain. Lorsqu'elle passa la main derrière sa nuque, Castle se rapprocha de nouveau et leva sa deuxième main, la déposant délicatement de l'autre côté du visage de Kate.

Emprisonnée ainsi entre les deux mains chaudes et fortes de l'écrivain, Kate sentit une décharge lui parcourir le corps et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur, fermant les yeux un moment.

Elle les rouvrit de surprise lorsque les lèvres de Castle s'écrasèrent contre les siennes.

Castle sentit la main de Kate appliquer une plus forte pression sur sa nuque au contact de leurs lèvres. La peur et l'appréhension qui l'avait mortifié jusqu'alors s'évaporèrent aussitôt.

Il se décolla légèrement de la jeune femme, collant son front au sien, plongeant son regard dans celui de Kate. Si leur baiser n'avait duré que quelques secondes, leur respiration à chacun n'en était pas moins rapide et saccadé, leur torse se baissant et se levant au même rythme.

La main de Kate parcouru un chemin le long du dos de l'écrivain. Celles de Castle se glissèrent dans ses longs cheveux.

Un simple regard, brûlant du désir qu'ils partageaient tous les deux, et leurs lèvres s'écrasèrent à nouveau l'une contre l'autre.

Kate laissa échapper un léger gémissement malgré elle qui ne fut pas sans effet sur le corps de son partenaire.

Glissant une main jusqu'au creux du dos du lieutenant, Castle utilisa sa stature pour la forcer à reculer, pressant son corps contre la paroi de la roche derrière eux.

Kate gémit à nouveau au contact de la roche froide contre le tissu léger de son chemisier.

Emprisonnée ainsi entre le corps de l'écrivain et la roche, sans moyen de s'échapper, elle aurait dû se sentir piégée, inconfortable, mais au contraire, son corps n'en était que plus électrifié.

Tandis que leurs langues s'entremêlaient dans un duel sans merci pour prendre le dessus de l'autre, elle enroula une main autour de la taille de son partenaire et le rapprocha d'avantage à elle.

Lorsque le besoin d'air se fut trop important, ils se séparèrent à contrecœur, pantois.

-Kate, appela-t-il dans un souffle chaud, tu es sûre que… ?

-Castle, non, l'interrompit-elle en secouant légèrement la tête. Ne pense pas, lui intima-t-elle d'une voix rauque de désir, embrasse moi.

Il ne se fit pas prier et sa bouche trouva à nouveau les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Sans se décoller l'un de l'autre, assouvissant un besoin de contact qu'ils réprimaient depuis tant d'années, leurs mains trouvèrent naturellement leur chemin vers les vêtements qu'ils portaient.

Kate commença la première à déboutonner la chemise de l'écrivain, défaisant un à un les obstacles qui séparaient ses mains de sa peau. Lorsqu'elle eut raison du dernier bouton, elle se décolla légèrement de Castle et posa son regard sur son corps. Elle fit alors glisser ses mains le long du torse de l'écrivain jusqu'à arriver à ses épaules et repoussa le bout de tissu qui le couvrait encore, le laissant tomber nonchalamment sur le sable.

Départi de sa chemise, Castle captura à nouveau la bouche de sa partenaire dans un fougueux baiser. Mais très vite, sa bouche abandonna ses lèvres et dévia jusqu'aux contours de son visage. D'une main il repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux derrière son épaule et assaillit de baisers la douce peau de son cou ainsi exposé.

Kate se cabra légèrement sous lui, offrant d'avantage de peau à sa merci. Sans trop s'attarder cependant, l'écrivain continua sa trajectoire, déposant des baisers parfois tendres, parfois brûlants le long de son cou jusqu'à sa clavicule.

Ses mains trouvèrent alors le premier bouton du chemisier de la jeune femme et le défirent aussitôt. Ainsi, il entreprit de déboutonner petit à petit ce vêtement qui la cachait encore à lui, marquant de ses baisers chaque nouveau centimètre de peau qu'il dévoilait.

Kate passa une main dans les cheveux de Castle, l'accompagnant dans sa dangereuse descente.

Lorsqu'il eut atteint le dernier bouton du chemisier, il était à genou devant elle et il encercla ses hanches dans ses bras.

De sa main libre, elle repoussa le bout de tissu de ses épaules et le laissa également tomber au sol derrière elle.

Elle baissa alors la tête, il leva la sienne et leurs regards, noirs de désir, se croisèrent.

-Tu es magnifique, déclara-t-il dans un murmure.

Le souffle chaud de l'écrivain contre son ventre fit tourner la tête de la jeune femme qui passa ses deux mains derrière la nuque de Castle et le força à se relever, capturant ses lèvres avec envie.

Tandis qu'ils échangeaient des baisers passionnés, leurs mains explorèrent le corps de l'autre à outrance, glissant au dessus de chaque centimètre de peau nouvellement exposé avec urgence.

Kate se cabra sous le toucher de l'écrivain qui en profita pour assaillir à nouveau son cou et ses épaules de baisers.

Ses mains caressèrent le dos de la jeune femme jusqu'au bas de ses reins, suscitant des frissons sur sa peau. Finalement, il l'enlaça à nouveau et, avec une petite impulsion, la souleva du sol.

Instantanément, Kate enroula ses jambes autour de Castle, les croisant dans le creux de son dos.

Il pressa d'avantage son corps contre elle, et elle laissa échapper un léger gémissement en réaction à la fois à ce nouveau contact et à la roche qui s'enfonçait dans son dos.

De cette position, l'écrivain profita allègrement de l'accès qu'il avait alors à la poitrine de la jeune femme, goûtant avec délectation à sa peau légèrement salée.

Kate le laissa faire quelques instants, enfonçant ses doigts un peu plus dans son dos à chaque assaut de sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus.

Elle remonta ses mains jusqu'au visage de l'écrivain et le força à relever la tête, capturant ses lèvres à nouveau, afin de satisfaire son désir insatiable pour ses baisers.

Après quelques instants à perdre leur souffle dans ce baiser qui n'en finissait plus, ils se séparèrent enfin.

Le manque d'air, l'exhaustion mais surtout leur désir intarissable se lisaient sur leurs visages rougis par la chaleur qui les habitait tous deux.

Les yeux dans les yeux, reprenant petit à petit leur souffle, Castle décolla Kate de la pierre et elle reposa ses pieds au sol.

Il guida alors lentement leurs deux corps vers l'intérieur de leur antre, ponctuant leur progression de quelques baisers volés.

Lorsque les pieds de Kate trouvèrent la couverture déposée sur le sable, elle se laissa lentement tomber en arrière, entraînant dans sa descente le corps de l'écrivain au dessus d'elle.

Prenant appuie sur ses bras, Castle resta quelque peu éloigné de Kate, s'offrant le loisir de l'observer, l'admirer.

Ils s'arrêtèrent ainsi un moment, leurs mains caressant le corps de l'autre machinalement, lentement.

Enfin, comme deux aimants inévitablement attirés l'un vers l'autre, Castle s'abaissa complètement au dessus de Kate il retrouva ses lèvres, retrouva le contact de sa peau contre la sienne.

Et, au son des vagues et du vent qui s'engouffrait dans la roche, ils reprirent leur ballet et goûtèrent enfin au fruit qu'ils s'étaient défendu de toucher pendant quatre longues années.


	11. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7 **

_(A lire en écoutant absolument Inanna d'Armand Amar – Disponible sur Youtube, c'est un ordre:p)_

« _Ne pense pas_ »

Les derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcé. Un ordre...une obligation...une fuite ?

Allongée sur le sol, protégée par leur couverture de fortune, le corps de l'écrivain collé contre le sien, ces trois mots hantaient son esprit, lui battaient les tempes, lui nouaient le ventre.

« _Ne pense pas_ ».

Ce qui était si simple sur le moment présent, cet espèce de Carpe Diem sans conséquences, n'était donc bien au final qu'une illusion...On ne parlait jamais de « l'après » dans tous ces discours sur le « saisir l'instant. » On ne parlait jamais du moment qui suit la folie. Quand la réalité vous rattrape et passe soudain la ligne d'arrivée juste devant vous. Vous narguant presque au passage.

Cette évidence venait pourtant de la rattraper de plein fouet. Chaque impulsion non réfléchie, si petite soit-elle avait un impact, des conséquences. Et celle-ci n'était pas exactement une « petite » impulsion.

« _Ne pense pas_ »

Le regard dans le vide, comme déconnectée, elle parvenait à ignorer totalement le décor paradisiaque et la mer qui, face à eux, déversait sa fougue sur le rivage, faisant preuve d'une énergie dont elle était à présent totalement dépourvue.

Elle sentit soudain les lèvres tièdes de l'écrivain sur son épaule, la reconnectant à la réalité. Il la tenait serré contre lui, le haut de son corps se soulevant à intervalles réguliers contre son dos nu. Ils respiraient à l'unisson.

Après des années de contretemps, c'était étrangement grisant.

Terrifiant mais grisant.

« _Ne pense pas_ »

-A quoi tu penses ? Murmura soudain Rick à son oreille, déposant au passage un baiser timide dans le creux de sa nuque.

Elle sourit face à l'ironie de sa question.

Doucement, elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Il sourit et lui passa une main sur le visage, repoussant au passage une mèche ensablée.

Elle le fixa un long moment, sans prononcer un mot. En cet instant, formuler la moindre pensée cohérente lui semblait hors d'atteinte. Elle espérait qu'il saisisse la nature de son trouble dans la vibration hésitante qui habitait son regard. Qu'il se contente d'hocher la tête, qu'ils se relèvent et qu'ils reprennent le cours de leur vie comme si rien ne s'était passé... Tout serait alors tellement plus simple.

C'était une impulsion stupide dans le fond n'est-ce pas ? La tablette de chocolat, le pot de glace à la vanille... Réconfortant sur le moment, mais ensuite ?

Elle n'aurait pas dû...

C'est ce dont elle essayait tout du moins désespérément de se convaincre. Avec bien peu de succès.

Parce que la vérité c'était qu'en cet instant, le regard de l'écrivain ancré dans le sien, le contact de sa peau contre la sienne, la sensation d'être « complète » absolument irationnelle et vertigineuse qui l'envahissait par vagues...C'était tellement puissant qu'une part d'elle rêvait de ne jamais quitter cet endroit, cet état, et l'homme qui la tenait contre elle.

Mais ce n'était pas si simple. Tant de choses restaient « non-dites », tant d'éléments compliquaient tout. Non, ça ne pouvait décemment pas se passer comme ça...Pas sans une vraie mise au point.

-On aurait peut-être pas...commença-t-elle.

Mais le doigt de l'écrivain posé contre ses lèvres l'interrompit dans son élan. Il se pencha délicatement et remplaça son doigt par ses propres lèvres, initiant un baiser intense qui lui coupa littéralement le souffle.

Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés et répondit à son geste avec avidité, s'autorisant un nouveau petit interlude de « _Ne pense pas _».

Lorsqu'il décolla son visage du sien, un court instant plus tard, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et lui lança à demi-amusé :

-Vous disiez lieutenant ?

Elle soupira, promenant une main sur la joue de l'écrivain, elle aussi légèrement ensablée, chassant du creux du pouce quelques grains dorés. Puis elle sourit faiblement à son tour.

-Je disais que tout ça c'est un peu insens-

Il ne lui laissa pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Chaque nouveau baiser l'électrifiait de l'intérieur. Elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà ressenti de pareilles sensations auparavant. Elle avait cette image stupide des cours de physique au lycée, l'électricité statique, l'explosion d'une ampoule poussée à son maximum, et un patchwork d'autres images désordonnées, sans vrai sens précis.

Lorsqu'il abandonna ses lèvres à nouveau, elle plaqua son visage contre le sien, contre son front, pour ne pas laisser filer ce flot d'émotions qui déferlait en elle. Pour conserver la connexion. Elle ferma les yeux.

-Tu vas essayer de m'embrasser à chaque fois que j'essaie de dire quelque chose ? Murmura-t-elle sans rouvrir les yeux.

L'écrivain esquissa un sourire.

-Chaque fois que tu essaieras de dire des bêtises oui.

Le silence gagna à nouveau le campement pendant quelques instants.

-Je..., murmura-t-elle en décollant doucement son front de celui de l'écrivain.

-Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire, l'avertit Rick.

Elle sourit.

-J'allais simplement dire que j'ai soif.

L'écrivain hocha la tête.

-Moi aussi, terriblement.

Leur impulsion soudaine les avait vidés de toutes leurs forces. La température qui régnait sur l'île baignée de soleil, si elle n'atteignait pas des sommets insensés, était tout de même relativement élevée. C'était une chaleur humide, sauvage, presque suffocante. Et dans leur état ils étaient censés s'économiser au maximum. Eviter de perdre des forces.

Ils ne venaient pas exactement de s'économiser.

Ils semblèrent avoir cette même pensée alors qu'ils échangeaient un regard amusé. A demi-gêné aussi.

Puis l'écrivain se redressa au prix d'un effort surhumain qui nourrit d'avantage encore le sourire de la jeune femme et tendit la main vers la bouteille d'eau remplie un peu plus tôt qui reposait par chance dans le sable à moins d'un mètre de là.

Galant il la tendit à Kate qui s'en saisit dans un sourire et dévissa le bouchon avec avidité.

Il ne put détacher son regard d'elle alors qu'elle portait le goulot à ses lèvres, les yeux fermés, laissant le liquide un peu tiède filer le long de sa gorge et étancher sa soif. Son corps a demi-nu, pudiquement recouvert par la couverture était parsemé de ces paillettes étranges qu'on trouve parfois dans le sable, le satin de sa peau brillait en plein soleil. Une vision magique...Un peu surréaliste aussi.

Il essayait de déterminer l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle pouvait se trouver en cet instant. Il avait bien conscience qu'il ne suffirait pas de l'embrasser jusqu'à la fin de sa vie pour l'empêcher de se poser des questions. Bien que l'idée soit atrocement tentante.

Elle ouvrit les yeux à ce même instant, comme lisant dans ses pensées. Elle décolla ses lèvres du goulot et lui tendit la bouteille dont elle avait déjà presque bu la moitié.

L'écrivain s'en saisit et but à son tour.

Elle avait ramené ses genoux contre elle et posé la tête sur ces derniers. Elle le dévisagea dans un sourire.

Elle aurait aimé que tout soit simple, pouvoir faire table rase du passé, mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise de lui cacher des choses. De lui mentir au sujet de la fusillade principalement. Et bien qu'à présent tout cela semble « dépassé », comment réagirait l'écrivain en apprenant que tout ce temps elle savait ce qu'il ressentait et n'avait rien dit ? Qu'elle avait conservé cet avantage sur lui, le laissant se démener du mieux qu'il pouvait avec ses sentiments.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Il reposa la bouteille sur le sable et la fixa intensément.

-Parfois j'aimerais lire dans tes pensées, murmura-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée..., répondit-elle avec une soudaine gravité dans le regard, regrettant par avance ce qu'elle venait de dire et les interrogations que cette remarque allait soulever.

Il haussa un sourcil. Puis une lueur triste voila ses pupilles et il baissa la tête, résigné.

-Tu regrettes ce qui est arrivé...

Elle se mordit la lèvre, il se méprenait totalement. Elle regrettait que ce soit arrivé « de cette façon », mais à aucun moment elle ne pouvait regretter ce qu'ils venaient de partager.

-Non ! Je...Non ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Elle lui frôla joue avec la paume de sa main, l'amenant à relever la tête.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas ça, Rick.

Il planta son regard bleuté dans le sien, le regard d'un enfant ébranlé par le doute.

-C'est juste que..., poursuivit-elle, cherchant les bons mots. C'est juste que lorsqu'il s'agit de ma vie personnelle, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'agir sans réfléchir de cette façon...Ça me...déstabilise...

-C'est pourtant une bonne chose de se laisser porter parfois tu ne crois pas ? Lança l'écrivain sur un ton encourageant.

Il avait raison, bien sûr. Elle hocha la tête, mais poursuivit un peu à contre sens.

- Je ne sais juste pas où j'en suis. Je ne sais pas ce que je...

Elle s'interrompit.

-Ce que tu ressens ? Crut-il deviner dans son silence.

C'était la question piège, il la confrontait à la chose au monde que Kate Beckett maîtrisait le moins : l'expression de ses propres sentiments.

Elle ne répondit pas, ce qu'il interpréta de la mauvaise façon, détournant le regard, blessé.

Elle se maudissait intérieurement d'être incapable d'exprimer ainsi les choses. Les séances avec Burke l'avaient aidé à y voir plus clair sur ce qu'elle voulait, et surtout ce qu'elle ne voulait plus. Mais on ne guérissait pas de trente ans d'handicap sentimental en quelques semaines.

Elle dut puiser au fond d'elle même pour oser briser le silence et affirmer à voix haute ce que tout son être lui criait depuis des mois, des années même en y réfléchissant bien.

-Je n'ai aucun doute sur ce que je ressens, murmura-t-elle. Aucun.

C'était presque inespéré, Castle reporta son regard sur la jeune femme, dans l'attente de la suite qui se fit quelque peu désirer.

-Simplement, poursuivit Kate après une nouvelle minute de silence, ça fait un moment que je n'ai aucun doute non plus sur ce que toi tu ressens... et que je n'ai rien dit.

-Il faut dire que ces derniers temps j'ai été plutôt transparent de ce côté là, s'amusa légèrement l'écrivain.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

Castle fronça les sourcils, pas certain de bien comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

Elle ancra son regard dans le sien, incapable de lui avouer à voix haute ce qu'elle espérait qu'il devine par lui même.

Et il ne fallut pas bien longtemps à l'écrivain pour démêler ce regard. Cette évidence lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit à deux ou trois reprises ces derniers mois. Ce n'était donc pas qu'une drôle d'impression.

Elle savait. Elle savait tout.

Un long moment de silence suivit cette prise de conscience. On entendait rien d'autre que le bruit des vagues léchant le rivage et d'un léger vent chahutant les feuilles des arbres quelques mètres derrière eux.

-Depuis combien de temps est ce que tu te souviens ? Lança-t-il enfin d'une voix faible mais assurée, sans la quitter des yeux.

Il avait l'air à la fois blessé et soulagé, c'était étrange. La jeune femme décida de s'appuyer sur ce soupçon de soulagement pour trouver la force d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa révélation.

-Depuis le premier jour, répondit-elle sobrement. Depuis que je me suis réveillée ce matin là dans ma chambre d'hôpital.

Il digéra la nouvelle. Etrangement imperturbable.

-Tu m'as donc menti ce jour là.

Elle posa une main sur son bras nu.

-Je t'ai menti.

Il baissa les yeux, contemplant la main de la jeune femme posée sur lui. Puis contre toute attente, releva la tête et sourit faiblement.

-Je comprends.

Elle haussa les sourcils surprise par sa réaction.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Il secoua la tête.

-Tu sais j'ai été en partie déçu d'apprendre que tu avais oublié ce matin là. Mais une grande part de moi était surtout soulagée.

-Soulagée ?

Il acquiesça, puis il prit une longue inspiration avant de poursuivre.

-Lorsque je t'ai dit que je t'aimais ce jour là au cimetière...

Elle baissa les yeux, troublée de l'entendre prononcer ces mots à nouveau.

-J'ai regretté de l'avoir fait ainsi. J'ai cru te perdre pour de bon, et je voulais que tu saches ce que je ressentais. Mais c'était égoïste, et après coup je m'en suis voulu.

-Egoïste ?

Elle ne comprenait pas.

Il hocha la tête, puis fixa un point au loin avant de poursuivre son récit.

-Je n'ai pas dormi plus d'une vingtaine de minutes cette nuit là. Je suis resté assis à ton bureau pendant des heures, la tête entre les mains, rejouant la scène de cette fusillade dans mon esprit. Ressassant ces derniers mots que j'avais prononcés en boucle... J'espérais que tu survives, et si c'était bien le cas, je n'avais pas envie que tu prennes cette déclaration pour une simple impulsion désespérée, pour une vulgaire poussée d'adrénaline à la perspective de te perdre.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, elle ne l'avait jamais ressenti comme ça. Jamais. Cette déclaration avait soulevé bien des doutes, des craintes. Mais elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça comme une simple impulsion. C'est d'ailleurs bien ce qui l'avait poussé à garder tout ça pour elle durant des mois : la vérité de la chose.

-Aussi lorsque tu m'as dit ce matin là que tu avais tout oublié, reprit l'écrivain, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'éprouver un certain soulagement. On me laissait une seconde chance de t'avouer mes sentiments pour la première fois, sans menace imminente, sans arme pointée sur nous, sans catastrophe nucléaire annoncée. Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que ce que je ressens je ne le ressens que lorsque nous risquons notre vie. Parce que ce n'est pas le cas Kate.

Il posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

-Ce que je ressens pour toi n'est pas dicté par l'état de peur dans lequel je me trouve, ou dans le vide que la perspective de te perdre creuse en moi. C'est présent tout le temps. À chaque instant. À chaque seconde.

Elle se demanda soudain si la chair de poule qui venait de recouvrir ses avants bras était due à la main de l'écrivain posée sur la sienne, à sa tenue bien trop légère, à la légère brise qui chahutait l'île, ou bien...

Les battements de son cœur avaient connu une embardée lorsqu'il avait évoqué la déclaration du cimetière. Ils venaient de traverser une nouvelle zone de turbulences.

Devait-elle se préparer à l'éventualité d'un second crash en quelques jours ?

Elle releva les yeux dans sa direction et le regarda un moment sans prononcer un mot. C'est lui qui brisa le silence à nouveau.

-Et toi...Quelle est ta raison à toi Kate ?

-Ma raison ?

-Tu sais ce que je ressens depuis des mois. Pourtant tu n'as rien dit. Pourquoi ?

Le regard de la jeune femme alla se perdre sur la roche de leur abri quelques mètres plus loin.

-Ce n'est pas un reproche, précisa l'écrivain en caressant le dos de sa main avec son pouce. Juste une curiosité de ma part.

Elle hocha la tête. Puis inspira longuement avant de poursuivre.

- Tu te souviens ? Cet après-midi de septembre, cette séance de dédicace pour la sortie d'[i]Heat Rises[/i] ? Je suis venue te retrouver pour m'excuser. Pour te dire que je m'en voulais d'être sortie de ta vie de façon aussi « sèche » pendant trois mois, mais que j'en avais eu besoin pour me retrouver...

Il acquiesça. Comment pourrait-il avoir oublié le moment où la jeune femme avait enfin refait surface dans sa vie ? Cet instant où, en relevant les yeux vers elle, en entendant le simple son de sa voix, le creux qui lui vrillait le ventre depuis trois mois avait fait « pfuit » sans prévenir.

-Moi qui pensait que tu n'étais passée que pour l'immense privilège de rencontrer l'auteur et de te faire dédicacer ton exemplaire de mon dernier roman, humorisa-t-il dans un demi sourire.

Elle lui retourna son sourire, avant de poursuivre :

-Nous avons passé ce moment dans ce parc, sur cette balançoire...Tu as été tellement compréhensif lorsque je t'ai expliqué que j'avais besoin de temps pour envisager de construire quelque chose avec quelqu'un. Que j'avais bâti ce mur pour me protéger et que tant que l'enquête sur ma mère ne serait pas résolue je serais incapable d'aller de l'avant...

Il se souvenait parfaitement de tout ça, oui. Mot pour mot à vrai dire. Il se souvenait de chaque instant...de la température tiède de cette fin d'après-midi d'aube d'automne, des marques rouillées sur les chaînes des balançoires, de ces enfants qui jouaient aux cartes accolés contre une structure en bois quelques mètres plus loin...Même les intonations dans la voix de la jeune femme étaient littéralement restées gravées dans son esprit...Un truc d'auteur probablement.

Mais il ne voyait pas précisément où elle voulait en venir.

Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de poursuivre. Elle avait peur de le blesser dans son incapacité à s'exprimer suffisamment clairement.

- Tu as peut-être conscience maintenant que ce jour là si je t'ai expliqué tout ça c'est précisément parce que je me souvenais de tout. De ta déclaration. Des mots que tu avais prononcé dans le cimetière... Qu'en agissant ainsi je te coupais toute « opportunité » de te déclarer à nouveau...

Effectivement c'était plus clair à présent. Il hocha très légèrement la tête.

-Ce mur il est toujours là aujourd'hui, murmura-t-elle en relevant les yeux dans sa direction. Il n'atteint pas les mêmes cimes vertigineuses qu'il y a 5 ans, qu'il y a 3 ans avant que tu entres dans ma vie, ou qu'il y a 6 mois...Mais il est toujours là. Il résiste. Il tient bon...

Il y eut un moment de silence. Il ne savait pas comment réagir à cette annonce. Bien sûr que ce mur était toujours présent. Que rien n'allait changer en un claquement de doigts. Il ne s'était jamais leurré à ce sujet. Tout n'allait pas devenir simple comme par magie, juste parce qu'ils avaient cédé à une pulsion trop longtemps contenue.

-Ce que tu essaies de me dire, fit l'écrivain, c'est que pour l'instant tu ne veux pas de...

Il baissa les yeux en direction de sa main posée sur celle de Kate.

-...tout ça ?

-Ce que j'essaie de te dire, reprit la jeune femme, c'est que j'ai besoin de temps...

Il acquiesça avec gravité. Le temps il pouvait lui en donner. Pour elle, il pouvait attendre.

-Mais ça n'empêche pas forcément tout « ça », ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire en faisant glisser son pouce sur le dessus de sa main...

Il répondit à son sourire et resserra doucement la pression qu'il exerçait à cet endroit.

Un nouveau silence habita le campement tandis qu'une discussion « muette » se nouait entre eux à travers leurs simples échanges de regards.

Oui il y avait encore des choses à dire, oui il y avait encore des étapes à franchir, oui rien n'était acquis...

Mais malgré tout la douceur communicative de la main de l'autre dans le creux de leurs paumes respectives leur assurait à tous deux que le voyage en valait la chandelle...Et pour l'instant c'était peut-être bien suffisant...

En attendant...

-Que dirais-tu que je t'apprenne à pêcher comme promis et que nous trouvions de quoi nous rassasier pour le dîner ? Lança soudain Castle avec entrain.

Après un bref moment d'hésitation, elle acquiesça. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Tant qu'à passer quelques journées en qualité de naufragée, autant que cette mésaventure lui serve à quelque chose s'ils quittaient un jour cette île.

-Alors on en reste là ? S'enquit-elle en haussant un sourcil, à la fois soulagée mais pas non plus complètement satisfaite de la tournure « inachevée » que prenaient les choses.

Il hocha longuement la tête, et soudain sans prévenir se pencha doucement vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres encore humides d'eau de source. Il l'avait totalement prise au dépourvu, mais ce genre de surprise n'était pas forcément déplaisante à vrai dire. Elle se laissa faire, répondant même à son baiser avec une certaine avidité... Tout en conservant une certaine retenue qui lui était propre.

Lorsqu'il éloigna enfin son visage du sien après cet instant hors du temps, il lui passa un doigt sur le haut de la joue et murmura :

-Tant que tu me laisses continuer à faire ça de temps en temps, on n'est pas obligés de mettre carte sur table dans l'instant, lança-t-il. Ce qui compte c'est qu'on quitte cette île. En vie si possible, et l'estomac rempli de poisson !

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

-Quoi ? S'enquit-il.

-Si on compte sur tes talents de pêcheur, je ne suis pas certaine que quiconque ait l'estomac

rempli de poisson au moment de quitter cet endroit.

Il fit la moue.

-Qui nous nourrit depuis deux jours Katherine Beckett ? S'offusqua-t-il.

-...La chance ? Répondit-elle taquine.

Il fit la moue avant d'entreprendre de se relever. Par respect pour la pudeur de la jeune femme, il lui avait laissé la couverture. Il se retrouva donc dans une tenue des plus « légères » qui justifiait la recherche active de vêtements. Ce qu'il entreprit, fouillant le camp à la recherche d'une de ses rares tenues de Robinson.

En relevant la tête elle l'aperçut, penché dans sa valise, et nota le haut de son dos toujours bien éraflé...Un instant elle oublia totalement la chute du bananier et se demanda, surprise, si elle était responsable de cette grande balafre dans le dos de l'écrivain. Bien vite la mémoire lui revint cependant. Et c'est non sans un certain soulagement qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas responsable d'une telle marque. Bien que l'idée l'amusa en partie.

Lorsqu'il se releva ce n'était plus exactement son dos qu'il dévoilait à sa vue. Elle rougit et détourna le regard d'instinct. C'était stupide dans le fond, étant donné que depuis quelques heures le corps de l'écrivain n'était plus vraiment un mystère pour elle. Mais l'étreindre dans un moment d'abandon total comme celui qu'ils venaient de partager était une chose, l'admirer gratuitement alors qu'ils venaient de reconnaître qu'ils étaient incapables de poser des mots sur leur relation, c'était une autre histoire.

Castle sourit en la voyant détourner ainsi le regard.

-Allons le spectacle n'est pas si désagréable tout de même, fit-il remarquer en tirant légèrement la langue.

Elle se racla la gorge pour se donner une contenance. Le spectacle était absolument tout sauf désagréable oui. Sauf que...

-Pour ça aussi il y a un mur ? Se moqua gentiment Castle.

Ce fut au tour de Kate de lui tirer la langue.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle se levait à son tour et enfilait la tenue qu'elle portait quelques heures auparavant. L'écrivain ne se priva absolument pas de son côté pour admirer le spectacle. Il était stupéfait par sa beauté irréelle. Cette femme lui coupait définitivement le souffle.

Ainsi on pouvait être tout autant émoustillé par l'image d'une femme s'habillant que par celle d'une femme se déshabillant. Il venait d'apprendre quelque chose qu'aucune autre femme avant elle ne lui avait fait réaliser.

Alors qu'elle enfilait son haut elle lui glissa un regard mi-gêné , mi-amusé, il détourna la tête, se gratta la nuque et fit mine de chercher quelque chose.

-Ah les voilà ! Annonça-t-il satisfait en se dirigeant vers le fond de l'abri où deux tridents de sa création l'attendaient sagement, accolés contre le mur.

Il garda pour lui le moins efficace, celui qu'il avait confectionné en premier, et leva le bras en direction de Kate pour lui lancer le second, celui qu'il avait passé plusieurs heures à tailler la veille.

-Attrape Poséidon !

Elle leva le bras pile à temps pour se saisir de l'objet et fit la moue.

-Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà vu des représentations picturales de Poséidon, mais ce n'est pas mon exact sosie, fit-elle remarquer.

-120 kilos de muscles, une longue barbe blanche...Non vraiment je ne vois pas la différence, affirma l'écrivain avec aplomb.

-Je crois que ce n'est pas des poissons que je vais embrocher avec ça, lança Kate en dirigeant le trident vers lui.

Il leva les mains en l'air, laissant tomber son propre trident.

-Je me rends Lieutenant Beckett ! Laissez moi la vie sauve je vous en supplie !

Après un instant de fausse hésitation, elle hocha la tête avec fierté et fit mine de ranger le trident comme elle aurait attaché son arme de service à sa ceinture.

-Admet que ça a quand même plus d'allure qu'une banale arrestation dans les rues de New York ! Fit remarquer l'écrivain ! A notre retour tu devrais demander à Gates de remplacer toutes vos armes par des tridents.

Kate ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant l'air ahuri de Gates devant ce type de demande.

-Commençons déjà par rentrer, suggéra-t-elle. Et si on y parvient, éventuellement je lui poserai la question !

-Chiche ?

Castle arborait un grand sourire de gamin à la perspective de cette scène jouissive.

-Allons pêcher, lança Kate qui se dirigea vers le rivage sans même l'attendre, évitant de répondre à sa question .

-Hey ! Fit Castle en trottinant pour la rattraper. Tu le ferais ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête et sourit.

Elle se sentait étrangement bien, légère et apaisée comme jamais depuis leur accident, comme rarement depuis quelques mois...

-Disons que...Celui qui pêche le moins gros poisson aura le privilège de lui poser la question, concéda-t-elle en adressant un clin d'œil à l'écrivain.

Ce dernier bomba le torse et hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû te lancer là dedans Katherine Beckett ! A tes risques et périls !

Elle ne répondit pas, amusée par sa façon de l'appeler ainsi depuis qu'ils étaient passé à un nouveau...stade, de leur relation et se contenta de sourire. Ils entrèrent dans l'eau au même moment.

-Brr qu'elle est froide ! Nota Castle. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne m'empêchera pas de te battre sur toute la ligne !

-Je ne vois aucune ligne, fit remarquer la jeune femme en désignant le trident. Pas même un hameçon.

Il s'interrompit un instant. Ce n'était pas bon, son humour douteux déteignait sur elle. Ceci dit cette constatation avait quelque chose de doucement agréable. Une douceur qu'il retrouva dans le sourire que lui adressa la jeune femme avant de partir de son côté, à la recherche du « plus gros poisson ».

« Allez Rick, s'invectiva-t-il. Tu n'as clairement pas envie de te confronter à Gates sur un sujet aussi délicat que l'instauration du trident dans les commissariats New Yorkais, alors sois grand. ».

Sur ces mots, il planta une première fois son trident dans l'eau, oubliant qu'il était initialement censé « enseigner » l'art de la pêche à la jeune femme. Il n'allait tout de même pas donner à son adversaire les armes pour le battre ! « A la guerre comme à la guerre » après tout.

La nuit tombait presque sur le camp lorsqu'ils remontèrent plus d'une heure plus tard en direction de leur abri.

Kate se mordait la lèvre en jetant des regards discrets à l'écrivain. Celui ci, trempé des pieds à la tête fixait un point droit devant lui, faisant la moue. Il boudait.

-A mes risques et périls hein ? Le taquina la jeune femme qui tenait entre ses mains deux poissons non identifiés de taille plus que raisonnable.

Les mains de l'écrivain, elles, étaient totalement vides. Plus de trident. Pas de poisson. Et des vêtements imbibés d'eau qui faisaient un étrange bruit d'éponge à chacun de ses pas.

-J'ai trébuché sur un crabe ! C'était de la concurrence déloyale ! Se défendit-il sans se départir de sa moue de mauvais perdant.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents. De la concurrence déloyale...On aurait tout entendu au royaume de la mauvaise foi.

-Ok je peux te l'avouer maintenant, admit-elle alors. J'ai recruté ce crabe bien avant notre arrivée sur cette île. Je l'ai formé. Je l'ai préparé précisément pour cet après-midi de pêche. Et tout à l'heure lorsque tu ne regardais pas je l'ai jeté dans l'eau à proximité de tes pieds.

Il fit la moue.

-Très drôle.

-Tu verras, je suis sûre que Gates adorera l'idée des tridents, assura-t-elle dans un sourire.

Il ne dit rien. Ils étaient à présent parvenus au camp. Il se dirigea en direction de son sac pour entreprendre de se changer.

Le ciel comme la veille était un patchwork de couleurs sublimes qui viraient dangereusement vers le bleu marine. Kate déposa les fruits de sa pêche près du feu et entreprit d'allumer celui-ci.

Le briquet comme la veille opposa un peu de résistance, lui faisant craindre qu'il ne tiendrait plus bien longtemps à présent.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle aperçut l'écrivain qui venait de se redresser, tenant un rechange.

Il entreprit d'ôter son t-shirt noir avec un col en V. Ce dernier était trempé, et lui collait littéralement à la peau. Quelques gouttes perlaient d'ailleurs encore le long de ses bras musclés.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, savourant cette vision non déplaisante à travers les flammes.

Il laissa échapper un léger rictus en passant le t-shirt par dessus ses épaules. Elle se souvint à nouveau de la blessure de la veille. Elle espérait que le tout n'était pas en train de s'infecter avec l'eau de mer, le sable et les microbes.

-Laisse moi voir, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de l'écrivain.

Il leva la tête en sa direction, haussant un sourcil.

-Ton dos, indiqua-t-elle. Je veux simplement m'assurer que ça n'a pas empiré.

Elle était arrivée à sa hauteur, elle posa une main le long de son bras pour l'inviter à se retourner. Puis elle glissa son autre main le long de sa cicatrice. Elle ne voyait pas grand chose à cette heure-ci, elle voulait s'assurer que la plaie ne se soit pas infectée. Mais cette dernière semblait plutôt en voie de cicatrisation.

-Tu ne sais plus quoi inventer pour pouvoir me toucher hein ? S'amusa l'écrivain qui souriait en regardant niaisement le fond de l'abri.

Elle lui adressa une petite tape sur le haut du dos. Lui arrachant un nouveau rictus de douleur.

-Tiens, tu ne boudes plus ?

Il se retourna dans sa direction, la proximité soudaine avec son torse nu la désarçonna légèrement. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer l'effet qu'il produisait sur elle.

-Non, fit-il dans un léger sourire qui la désarçonna encore plus.

-Hum, elle se racla la gorge. Bon en tout cas ça a l'air d'aller. Je pense que tu as évité le Tétanos pour cette fois-ci Cheeta.

-Mais j'ai gagné une humiliation..., nota-t-il en soupirant.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

-Cheeta ?

-Gates..., rappela-t-il dépité.

-Oh..., Elle sourit. J'avoue que tu viens de me donner une nouvelle raison d'avoir excessivement hâte de quitter cette île.

Il fit la moue, mais c'était une moue différente. Gates et les tridents étaient déjà loin derrière lui.

Cela faisait déjà combien...3...4...5 jours qu'ils étaient là ? Il réalisa qu'il perdait peu à peu la notion du temps et qu'il n'était d'ailleurs même pas capable d'affirmer avec certitude la date du jour même...

Ils n'en avaient pas parlé de la journée, mais l'absence totale de signes de la part d'éventuels secours commençait à être inquiétante...Combien de temps devraient-ils survivre ici avant que quelqu'un ne les retrouve ? On avait dû commencer à s'inquiéter de leur absence sur le tournage à L.A. à présent tout de même...

Ceci dit tout n'était pas si négatif, songea-t-il en pensant à la journée absolument inattendue qui venait de s'écouler...

-A quoi tu penses ? S'enquit soudain Kate, intriguée par le regard dans le vague de Castle et par son silence de ces dernières secondes.

Il reporta son attention vers-elle.

- Aux secours qui n'arrivent toujours pas...

Elle hocha la tête avec gravité.

-Et je me disais également que tout n'était pas non plus négatif dans cette aventure.

Elle sourit. Elle savait très bien où il venait en venir, et savait qu'ils n'échangeraient pas d'autres mots à ce sujet. Pas ce soir.

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer. Pour confirmer qu'effectivement il y avait une petite part de lumière dans tout ça...Un halo de soleil filtrant à travers le mur de briques.

Elle le laissa finir de se changer, puis ils échangèrent un repas sommaire mais suffisant dans un silence presque religieux.

Ce n'était pas un silence gênant, pas un silence « inconfortable ». Plutôt un silence méditatif. Chacun songeant aux derniers événements, à l'avancée notable mais néanmoins indéfinie entre eux...À la perspective de ne jamais partir d'ici bien qu'ils se refusent à perdre espoir.

La nuit était tombée rapidement sur le camp, et la fatigue les avait gagné bien plus rapidement que les soirs précédents. Il faut dire que leur journée avait été plutôt « active ».

Lorsqu'ils étouffèrent un bâillement en simultané pour la quatrième fois en dix minutes, la jeune femme suggéra qu'ils aillent dormir. Il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus tard que 21h sur la côte ouest, mais étrangement, sur une île, au beau milieu de l'océan, cette considération n'avait plus beaucoup d'importance.

L'écrivain acquiesça donc. Il n'y aurait pas d'alcool ce soir, pas de jeux d'adolescents... Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour le moment, c'était de retrouver des forces.

Ils se relevèrent en même temps, chacun à un bord du feu de camp, puis échangèrent un regard un peu gêné alors qu'ils se rejoignaient au niveau des deux lits de fortune. L'un plus confortable que l'autre.

Comment se coucher après une telle journée ? Ensemble à nouveau bien que le froid de la veille ait fait place à une météo un peu plus supportable ? Séparés à nouveau ? Comme aux premiers jours ?

Kate se mordit la lèvre et adressa un coup d'œil à l'écrivain, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose, qu'il prenne la décision pour deux.

-J'espère que cette fois ci tu ne prendras pas toute la couverture, lança-t-il taquin.

Il avait pris la décision à sa place. C'était plus simple ainsi, songea-t-elle. Oui, pour l'instant elle se laisserait porter, sans réflexions excessives, sans trop d'hésitations...

Ils s'installèrent mécaniquement sur le matelas, l'écrivain était torse nu à nouveau. Ils ramenèrent la couverture sur eux.

Ils étaient chacun à un bord du « lit », sur le dos, les bras croisés, les yeux au ciel.

Il y eut un léger moment de silence avant que la jeune femme ne sente soudain la main de l'écrivain glisser le long de son bras sous la couverture.

Elle tenta de se retenir de se sourire et de paraître la plus imperturbable possible. Il promenait délicatement ses doigts le long de son avant bras, puis s'attarda dans le creux de son coude. Elle restait silencieuse mais ne le repoussait pas. Oh non. Elle n'en avait strictement aucune envie.

-J'ai froid, fit soudain remarquer l'écrivain, rompant le silence.

Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction.

-Tu dors sans t-shirt en même temps, nota-t-elle.

-C'était une simple excuse pour que tu viennes te coller contre moi, reconnut-il.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et rougit à nouveau.

A quel jeu étrange étaient-ils en train de jouer ? Ils ne savaient même pas vraiment ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre et voilà qu'ils se mettaient à adopter ce genre de comportements « tactiles » complètement spontanément...

Qu'en serait-il à leur retour à New York ? Sur l'île tout était différent...tout était amplifié...mais à leur retour à la réalité ? Que ferait-elle lorsqu'elle ne serait plus capable de débarrasser son esprit de ses éternelles interrogations ? Serait-elle à même de lui offrir ce qu'il attendait ?

Elle secoua la tête, décidant de chasser toutes ces pensées nuisibles. Pour l'instant cet endroit n'avait rien de New Yorkais, leur situation n'avait rien de « normale », et elle n'avait plus envie de se laisser bouffer par toutes ces réflexions sans fin...Plus pour le moment.

Subtilement mais sûrement, elle se rapprocha de lui et colla son visage contre le torse nu de l'écrivain qui se soulevait à intervalles réguliers.

Il glissa sa main dans son dos pour la rapprocher encore un peu plus, et laissa courir ses doigts sur son épaule, affichant un sourire satisfait qu'elle ne pouvait voir.

-Ca va mieux, nota-t-il d'une voix de gamin satisfait.

Elle rit légèrement. Il étouffa un bâillement.

-Je vais bientôt sombrer, n'en profite pas pour abuser de la situation, ajouta-t-il sur un ton vaguement autoritaire.

Elle secoua la tête amusée.

-Dans tes rêves Castle.

Elle étouffa un bâillement à son tour.

-Je pense que je dormirai bien avant toi de toute façon.

-Encore un concours ? Fit l'écrivain en haussant un sourcil.

-Non, je ne voudrais pas t'infliger une seconde défaite dans la même journée ! Rétorqua-t-elle taquine.

-Pfeu.

Il bougonna un court instant, digérant l'affront.

-Fichu crabe, murmura-t-il.

-Philibert.

- Quoi ?

-Il s'appelait Philibert mon crabe ninja sur-entrainé, confia Kate sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Castle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Habituellement c'est moi qui amène les ninjas sur le tapis, fit-il remarquer.

-Eh bien tout change, murmura Kate.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Effectivement il y avait de ça...

-Oui...Tout change. Répéta-t-il en écho avant de fermer les yeux, serrant la jeune femme contre lui un peu plus fort.

Ils s'endormirent presqu'en même temps. Un arbitre du sommeil aurait en tout cas eu bien du mal à les départager.

L'écrivain se releva plusieurs fois dans la nuit pour alimenter le feu, prenant garde à chaque fois de ne pas réveiller Kate.

Chaque fois qu'il retournait se glisser sous la couverture, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer un long moment à la contempler, endormie, paisible...Et de simplement savourer ce moment, bien qu'il n'y ait initialement rien à savourer.

Le mur n'était plus si haut qu'autrefois, elle l'avait affirmé et il avait envie de la croire. On pouvait presque commencer à distinguer la vue à travers les quelques trous creusés par le temps et les expériences de ces derniers mois, un horizon encore un peu nuageux, mais tout de même dégagé...

Oui, ils avanceraient peut être brique par brique, mais un de ces jours ils en verraient le bout. Un de ces jours il aurait le loisir d'admirer le tableau qui se cachait de l'autre côté. Et à ce moment là il espérait définitivement faire enfin partie du paysage.

Il s'endormit sur ces constatations optimistes, un peu avant 4h du matin. Bien loin d'imaginer que c'était la dernière nuit tranquille qu'ils passaient tous deux sur cette île.

(A suivre)


End file.
